


Феномен

by RisaRein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Fantastic, M/M, Mysticism, Out of Character, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: В этом мире убить человека, не только преступление перед законом. Души убитых людей попадают к убийце, обличая его и делая жизнь невыносимой. Но в каждом правиле можно найти исключение. И Стайлз Стилински один на миллиард.Помочь ему берется один из лучших психологов, занимающийся преступниками — Дерек Хейл. Но сможет он разобраться в том, что действительно произошло, и помочь парню? Ведь единственный способ избавиться от чужих душ — смерть.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Запрещено в любом виде
> 
> https://sun9-48.userapi.com/c855124/v855124909/1a3003/dcQ818CRCRk.jpg — обложка
> 
> 🎵Слот — Тело

— Это случилось в первый раз?

— При мне — да, — Джон вздохнул и покосился на рядом сидящего сына.

— Вы не против, если мы поговорим со Стайлзом наедине?

— Да, конечно.

Шериф хлопнул парня по плечу, задержав ладонь и едва ощутимо сжав пальцы. Когда он вышел, врач еще раз глянул на карту пациента и поднял на Стайлза взгляд.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Замечательно, — Стайлз смотрел на маятник Ньютона, как один шар ударяется о другие, и так уже несколько минут.

Дитон вздохнул и остановил маятник. Стайлз нехотя поднял на доктора взгляд.

— Я понимаю, что ты проходил немало тестов за последние дни, но тут проблема совсем не в твоей психике, — убедившись, что парень его слушает, Алан продолжил, — Ты говоришь, что не помнишь, как произошла авария?

Стайлз лишь кивнул. Дитон опустил взгляд в карту.

— Несколько ушибов, голова в порядке… Ты провел в больнице почти неделю, успокоительные… Ты видел во сне кошмары?

— Нет. Я не видел никаких снов, — вздохнув, Стайлз поправил слишком узкие джинсы и отвернулся к окну.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не сделаю тебе плохо?..

— Вы думаете, я виноват? — Стилински резко повернул голову, подаваясь вперед.

Внимательно посмотрев парню в глаза, Алан выдержал паузу:

— Нет. Никто так не думает, Стайлз.

Покачав головой и усмехнувшись, Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди, а одну ногу закинул на другую. От Дитона не скрылось, что парень чувствует себя неуютно и старается закрыться.

— Я не понимаю, почему отец так переполошился?

Сцепив перед собой пальцы в замок, доктор улыбнулся:

— Ты видел отца утром?

— Да… он ворвался ко мне в комнату и, ничего не объяснив, привез к Вам.

Алан кивнул и достал из ящика стола зеркало. Протянув его парню, попросил посмотреть в него. Стайлз изогнул бровь в недоумении, но зеркало взял. Глянув мельком, хотел уже отложить, но тут же посмотрел снова.

— Это… — Он в шоке рассматривал свои накрашенные ресницы и губы.

— Ты помнишь, как ты это делал? — Дитон следил за каждым движением, мимикой.

— Нет… Я… — Стайлз повертел зеркало. — Это прикол какой-то?

Вздохнув, врач забрал зеркало и убрал его обратно в стол.

— К сожалению, нет.

— То есть… во мне кто-то?.. — Стайлз закусил губу, уходя в свои мысли.

— Сколько человек погибло?

Дитону пришлось несколько раз повторить вопрос, прежде чем Стайлз среагировал. Парень потер шею, выдавая свою нервозность.

— Я… я не знаю… Скотт… и Эрика?..

— Успокойся. Может быть это просто реакция твоего сознания на стресс.

— Краситься? — нервно хохотнув, Стайлз замотал головой. — Но я никого не убивал!

— Тише-тише, я тебе верю, — доктор говорил спокойно и размеренно, успокаивая парня.

— Но как тогда?..

— Знаешь, в каждом правиле есть исключение…

— И я же не один такой? Есть и другие? — он замер, с надеждой ожидая ответа.

Дитон закусил губу и нехотя признался:

— В моей практике не было таких случаев, — но увидев, что парень ждет конкретного ответа, Алан нахмурился. — В мире не было.

— Значит, я их убил?..

— Нет, Стайлз. Это был несчастный случай. Автобус врезался и загорелся. Ты и сам мог погибнуть.

— И что мне теперь делать? — Стилински заметно нервничал, крутя в пальцах стащенную со стола ручку.

— Мы с этим обязательно разберемся…

Фыркнув, Стайлз прервал доктора на полуслове и закрыл глаза, а когда открыл на Дитона смотрел совершенно другой человек.

— Кхм, ты кто?

Растерявшись в первые секунды, Дитон кашлянул, но быстро взяв себя в руки, улыбнулся:

— Это вы мне скажите. Кто вы?

— Ну раз я здесь, то вы, — едко, — прекрасно знаете кто я, — улыбнувшись, он откинулся на спинку стула, смотря врачу в глаза.

— Но это вы, молодой человек, без записи влетели ко мне в кабинет, и я жду объяснений, — Алан напрягся, но старался не показывать вида, улыбаясь.

— Черт, неужели Лидия… — себе под нос.

— Лидия?

— А? — парень поднял резко голову, — Да, Лидия. Затащила меня… — осмотрев кабинет, он нахмурился, — психиатр?

— Психотерапевт.

— Да без разницы!

— Так как вас зовут? — Дитон открыл блокнот на чистой странице.

— Джексон, — закатив глаза, когда доктор, изогнув бровь, посмотрел на него, добавил, — Уиттмор.

Выдохнув, Дитон уже собирался спросить цель визита, играя роль до конца, но парень резко вскочил и попросил выйти. Алан объяснил, где расположен туалет, и, когда дверь закрылась, облегченно выдохнул. Нужно было узнать сколько погибших в автокатастрофе, и тогда думать, как быть.

— Можно? — Джон вошел в кабинет, замерев у двери. — Я стучал, но…

— Проходите-проходите, — указав на стул, где шериф недавно сидел, Дитон помедлил. — Я не знаю, как так получилось, но в вашем сыне не одна душа. Как минимум две, максимум — все погибшие в тот день.

— Их было четверо, — Джон сглотнул ком в горле и покачал головой. — Разве такое возможно?

— Это первый случай… Послушайте, я могу порекомендовать вам одного специалиста. Он работает с заключенными, в которых три и более души, — увидев, как шериф хмурится и уже хочет доказывать, что его сын не убийца, перебил мужчину, — Никто не говорит, что Стайлз кого-то убил. Но и душ в нем не должно быть. Первым делом нужно выявить причину. Может, кто-то из подселенцев что-то знает.

— И этот специалист сможет убрать их из моего сына? — Джон скептически выгнул бровь. Еще никому не удавалось избавить ни одного человека от другой души. Только смерть.

Протянув шерифу визитку с именем и телефоном, Дитон пожал плечами:

— Случай Стайлза один на миллион. И если кто вам и сможет помочь, так это Дерек Хейл. У него большая практика.

— С чего вы взяли, что он возьмется за это дело? — Джон прищурился.

— Он пишет докторскую, и Стайлз… — оборвав себя на полуслове, Алан вздохнул, устало потер глаза и посмотрел на мужчину, не как доктор. — Это ваш единственный шанс. Обычно преступники находятся за решеткой, и с ними каждый день работает психолог. А ваш сын находится дома. Сегодня он накрасился и оделся в женскую одежду, а завтра пошел к «своим» родителям, убеждая, что он их сын.

Джон напрягся, понимая, что врач говорит напрямую, ничего не скрывая. И если ничего не предпринять, то хуже в первую очередь будет Стайлзу. Поблагодарив Дитона, шериф вышел из кабинета. Он хотел уже закрыть дверь, но сзади оказался врач.

— Я забыл предупредить, что…

— Пап? Идем домой.

Стайлз стоял у стены, убрав руки в карманы толстовки и нервно теребя зубами нижнюю губу.

— Уже ничего, — Алан улыбнулся и, попрощавшись с семьей Стилински, ушел обратно в свой кабинет.

***

Дерек припарковался на стоянке полицейского участка, куда его попросили срочно приехать, не говоря причины. Зайдя в здание, он прошел к дежурному посту. Оттуда его направили к шерифу. Постучав в открытую дверь, Хейл заметил, что мужчина напряженно вздрогнул.

— Шериф Стилински?

— Да… Дерек Хейл? — указав на стул напротив своего стола, Джон провел ладонью по волосам. — Садитесь.

Кивнув, Дерек прошел к стулу и сел. Джон нервничал, несколько раз переложив дело, которым он занимался до прихода Хейла, с места на место.

— Шериф?

— А, да. Кхм, — прочистив горло, мужчина кивнул сам себе. — Это по поводу вашей работы… — Джон запнулся, уходя в свои мысли.

Дерек терпеливо ждал какое-то время. Но спустя минуты три, побарабанил по столу пальцами, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Простите, но у меня не так много свободного времени. Я что-то совершил противозаконное? — он изогнул бровь, пристально смотря.

— О, нет-нет. Дело совсем не в этом. Мой сын… — кашлянув, Джон сложил пальцы домиком, прикрывая нижнюю часть лица. — Он…

— Кого-то убил?

— Нет! — слишком быстро и резко.

Едва кивнув, Хейл сложил руки на груди, молча ждя объяснений.

— Неделю назад класс Стайлза поехал на экскурсию, автобус врезался в другую машину и загорелся, — когда Дерек кивнул, Джон продолжил. — Мой сын получил незначительные травмы, но несколько людей погибли… И… они теперь в нем.

Дерек подумал, что ослышался. Усмехнувшись, он ждал, что шериф продолжит, но тот молча смотрел в ответ.

— Послушайте, я конечно люблю розыгрыши и шутки, но эта…

— Это не шутки, мистер Хейл. Вчера утром я застал, как мой сын красится у зеркала в ванной, обмотанный полотенцем, как девушка, и напевающий совершенно незнакомую песню.

Помолчав, Дерек спросил:

— Только девушка?

— Нет. У Дитона проявилась вторая душа — Джексон Уиттмор. Одноклассник Стайлза.

— Сколько погибло? — Дерек достал свой блокнот, но все еще колебался.

— Четверо, — Джон передал Хейлу четыре фотографии. — Джексон Уиттмор, Эрика Рейес — одноклассница, Скотт МакКол — лучший друг и Дженнифер Блейк — учительница литературы.

Просмотрев фотографии, Дерек вернул их шерифу.

— Я не уверен…

— Дитон сказал, что вы наша единственная надежда. Таких случаев неизвестно. Может, они и были, но так же как вы сразу решили, что человек преступник.

— А вы уверены в обратном?

— Если бы Стайлз был в их крови, то не уверен. Но он сам жертва.

Вздохнув, Дерек задумался, смотря на отложенные фотографии.

— Мне будут нужны досье на всех. Так же мне понадобится неделя с вашим сыном наедине. Изолированно ото всех.

— Но…

— Представьте, что Скотт, Эрика или его учительница, проснувшись или принимая душ, увидят вас в доме. Как думаете, какая будет реакция?

Джон мотнул головой, порываясь пару раз что-то сказать, он лишь махнул рукой.

— Но вы будете докладывать мне, как продвигается дело. И я хочу общаться с сыном каждый день по телефону.

— С первым проблем не будет, а второе — нет. Если он будет одним из них, — Дерек кивнул на фотографии, — и решит позвонить своим близким. Вы понимаете, что тогда будет?

— Я… не подумал, — Джон потер лицо и вздохнул. — Все так сложно…

— Мне нечем вас утешить или обнадежить. Это действительно уникальный случай, — Дерек поднялся, — Я улажу все свои дела, чтобы выделить вам неделю. Подготовьте досье, и мне нужно поговорить с вашим сыном до поездки.

— Да, да, хорошо, — шериф поднялся, протягивая Хейлу руку.

Коротко пожав Джону руку, Дерек сказал, что будет ждать звонка и, попрощавшись, ушел.

***

В кафе было мало посетителей. Час пик прошел, и только влюбленные парочки еще потягивали один коктейль на двоих или делили десерт, кормя друг друга с ложки. Стайлз фыркнул, отбрасывая в сторону бумажного жирафа, сделанного из салфетки.

— Отец сказал, что вы хотите со мной поговорить? — он посмотрел на доставшего из портфеля блокнот мужчину.

— Да, Стайлз. Меня зовут Дерек Хейл, и я попробую решить твою «проблему». У нас будет семь дней, чтобы выяснить причину, по которой в тебе оказались души твоих одноклассников и учительницы.

— А потом?.. — Стилински вцепился пальцами в свой бокал с молочным коктейлем, нервно обхватывая трубочку губами. Взглядом он следил за каждым движением Дерека.

— Честно? Я не знаю, — Хейл откинулся на спинку удобного диванчика. — Но надеюсь, что смогу помочь тебе.

— Оу, — втянув с противным звуком последние капли коктейля, Стайлз усмехнулся и повторил позу Дерека, откидываясь спиной на диван. — А может, я гей? А вы педофил…

— Все мы би…

— О да, как же я забыл!

— …но не все педофилы.

Стайлз улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— А вдруг со мной станете?

— Ты серьезно? — Дерек выгнул бровь, напрягаясь.

— Шучу-шучу, — Стилински лениво потянулся и побарабанил пальцами по краю стола.

— Собирай вещи, завтра утром я заеду за тобой, — сделав глоток остывшего кофе, Дерек поморщился. — И можешь звать меня Дерек.

— Серьезно?.. — Стайлз открыл в изумлении рот. — Но вам…

— Мне двадцать восемь.

— Ого, не скажешь…

Дерек улыбнулся, отставляя чашку с бурдой подальше от себя.

— Ну я не такой старый, и вполне можешь звать меня по имени.

— А как же… ну этот… врачебный этикет? — Стайлз все еще недоверчиво хмурил брови.

— Тебя это так смущает?

— Да… нет… вы серьезно?!

Положив деньги на стол, Дерек встал, собирая вещи.

— Конечно, — пауза, — шучу. Для тебя я — мистер Хейл.

Стайлз усмехнулся и растекся по диванчику, укладывая голову на край спинки.

— А вы не такой безнадежный!

Улыбнувшись, Дерек осмотрел Стайлза и, напомнив про завтра, направился к выходу.


	2. Глава 2

Как Дерек и обещал, утром он был у дома Стилински. Стайлз уже собрал чемодан и прощался с отцом, натягивая разношенные, но такие удобные конверсы.

— Все будет хорошо, пап. Ещё даже не факт, что я…

Джон перехватил взгляд сына и покачал головой. Вряд ли Стайлз резко стал трансвеститом.

— Ну да… точно, — Выпрямившись, он подошел к шерифу и обнял его, зажмуриваясь.

— Если что, то я сразу тебя заберу.

Парень закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты слишком меня опекаешь.

Чуть улыбнувшись, Стайлз махнул отцу рукой и открыл дверь, тут же раздался нетерпеливый гудок.

— Иду! — сбежав по ступенькам, чуть не уронив чемодан, он подошел к джипу, убирая багаж на заднее сидение и садясь рядом с Дереком на переднее. Пристегнувшись, Стайлз помахал Джону и отвернулся, отвечая что-то Хейлу.

— А ты слишком спокоен, — шериф проводил машину напряженным взглядом.

***

Припарковавшись около небольшого домика, Дерек вышел из машины, потирая виски. От болтовни парня он устал в первые десять минут, предложив послушать радио, сделал ошибку. Стайлз поймал волну с рэпом и всю дорогу повторял слова песен, которые слышал в первый раз.

Хейла, как и Джона, волновало состояние Стайлза. Парень совершенно не переживал об аварии и смертях своих друзей и одноклассников. В отличии от шерифа, Дерек понимал, что это всего лишь замедленная реакция, сознание блокировало воспоминания, но когда-нибудь Стайлза накроет.

— Эй, мистер Хейл?

Взяв вещи, мужчина вздохнул и посмотрел на дом принадлежащий некогда Лоре, старшей сестре, а сейчас являющийся собственностью Дерека. Он думал продать его, как и сгоревшее поместье, но пока так и не решился.

— Ключ под ковриком.

Стайлз изогнул в недоумении бровь, но залез под коврик и действительно достал ключ.

— Вы не боитесь воров?

— Даже если сюда кто и придет, то в доме ничего ценного нет.

«И сам он не так уж ценен», — Дерек прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать вслух.

— Но сейчас здесь буду очень ценный Я, так что запирайте, пожалуйста, двери, — Стайлз улыбнулся, заходя в дом.

— А вот ты очень ценный, — Дерек проговорил это очень тихо, машинально оборачиваясь и осматриваясь.

Этажа в доме было два, но на втором располагалась всего одна комната. Дерек отдал ее парню, сам занимая комнату на первом этаже. Когда Стайлз распаковал половину вещей, то в шоке уставился на косметичку, новый выпуск Космополитен и презервативы. Эти вещи он не клал.

Сев на край кровати, парень схватился за голову, зажмуриваясь и пытаясь вспомнить день автокатастрофы. Но все его попытки заканчивались на утре. Он встал, умылся и почистил зубы, оделся и спустился вниз. Поздоровался с отцом, схватил со стола яблоко, откусывая на ходу и выбегая на улицу прямо в тапочках. Вернулся, чтобы переобуться, захватил зачем-то ключи от джипа. Попрощался с отцом, а открыв снова дверь — просыпается в больничной палате.

Стукнув пару раз в дверь, Дерек открыл ее и вошел.

— Устроился?

— Ага, — Стайлз поднял на мужчину глаза, рассматривая Хейла.

— Давай пообедаем, а потом, если ты не против, то поговорим. Или отложим на завтра?

— Поговорим? — парень изогнул бровь.

— Да, Стайлз, мы будем каждый день проводить сеансы. Мне нужно выявить все души, которые в тебе. И только потом я смогу дать консультацию…

— Стоп! Я хочу от них избавиться, а не получать бессмысленные советы! — Стайлз резко встал.

Дерек помолчал несколько минут, давая Стилински время успокоиться.

— Я…

— Ничего страшного. Ты находишься в стрессовой ситуации. И поверь, я сделаю все, что в моих силах.

Усмехнувшись, Стайлз кивнул, пряча руки в карманах толстовки.

— Все мозгоправы так говорят?..

— Думаю, да, — Дерек улыбнулся и кивнул на выход. — Идем.

После обеда они расположились в кабинете. Стайлз с любопытством осматривался, пытаясь разобрать, что написано на корешках старых книг.

— Итак, наш разговор будет записан на диктофон, длиться час, и ты всегда можешь его прервать.

— Да все нормально… наверно…

Дерек улыбнулся и включил диктофон, беря в руки блокнот и ручку.

— Назови свое имя.

— Оу… прикольная игра.

— Стайлз, — Дерек прервал запись и нахмурился. — Отвечай на мои вопросы максимально точно.

— Окей, прости…

Включив диктофон, Хейл снова попросил парня представиться.

— Стайлз.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Семнадцать, — развалившись на кресле, Стайлз задрал голову, рассматривая потолок.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне о каждом на этих фотографиях, — Дерек протянул стопку Стайлзу и что-то записал в блокнот.

— Но у вас же есть досье?..

— Да, но меня интересуют жизненные аспекты, их поведение в социуме…

— Эм… а можно попроще? — Стайлз распахнул глаза, нервно улыбаясь.

— Хорошо, — Дерек кивнул. — Расскажи о своем взаимодействии с каждым.

— Ну… — Стилински опустил глаза на верхний снимок — Эрика. — Мы с ней только недавно начали общаться. До этого учебного года она была серой мышкой. А летом ездила в Европу и вернулась просто офигенной… — заметив изогнутую бровь, Стайлз кашлянул и продолжил. — Она сама подошла ко мне и… Скотту… — парень замолчал, начиная нервно кусать губы.

— Стайлз.

Дерек подался вперед, перехватывая руку парня, которой тот, сам не опознавая, начал расчесывать шею.

— Кхм… так вот, обычная девочка из обычной семьи. Я мало, что знаю… Но у тебя… вас, — Стайлз едва заметно улыбнулся, — могут быть проблемы.

— И в чем же?

— Она любит… то есть, любила…

— Все в порядке. Ты можешь говорить о них, как о живых. Ведь в каком-то роде это правда.

— Оу… да… Так вот, — прочистив горло, он продолжил, — Эрика любит таких парней, как ты… вы…

Хейл напрягся. Он бы позволил Стайлзу обращаться к нему на ты, но сеансы записываются. А разговоры могут стать доказательством.

— Я думаю, что справлюсь, — улыбнувшись, Дерек потянулся к Стайлзу, забирая снимок Эрики. Следующим был Джексон.

— Уиттмор, — Стайлз скривился. — Он маменькин сынок. Хотя всеми силами это скрывает. Но властные женщины его слабость. Да и Лидия выбрала его, потому что он готов подчиняться…

— Выбрала его?

Стайлз посмотрел Хейлу в глаза, усмехаясь.

— От вас ничего не скрыть, доктор? — Дерек лишь пожал плечами, внимательно слушая. — Я был в нее влюблен, и она вроде как уже ответила мне взаимностью, но вмешался Джексон.

— А ты значит тоже готов подчиняться?

Помедлив, парень отвернулся, избегая смотреть на Дерека.

— Да. Скорее всего.

— Твой отец был строгим?..

— Мы вроде обсуждаем не меня? — Стайлз тут же закрылся, напряженно сжимая снимки пальцами, помяв бумагу.

— Хорошо. Тогда следующий? — Дерек пометил снова что-то в блокноте и забрал снимок Джексона.

— Мисс Блейк… — Стайлз фыркнул, — Тридцатилетняя девственница, жить не может без литературы и хотя бы одного выговора за урок.

— С ней у меня проблем не будет? — Дерек улыбнулся, складывая руки на груди.

— Думаю — нет. Она больше любит животных, чем людей. Ходили слухи, что она спит со своим псом.

— Даже так, — Хейл напрягся, понимая, что с учительницей ему придется непросто.

— Но по правде, никто о ней ничего не знает, — Стайлз опустил глаза на фотографию и отложил ее на стол. Он долго всматривался в улыбающееся лицо лучшего друга.

— Что ты чувствуешь?

— Как будто он жив. Сейчас позвонит мне, и мы пойдем в кино, или придет ко мне с ночевкой, и всю ночь мы будем играть…

Дерек отметил, что Стайлз постоянно говорит «мы». Парни были очень близки, и когда Скотт проявится, то с ним нужно быть осторожнее, чем с остальными.

— Хорошо, расскажи о нем.

— Мы с пеленок вместе. Наши матери дружили, и Скотт постоянно был рядом… Вместе ходили в школу, делали уроки, прогуливали, да проще сказать, что мы делали по отдельности, — Стайлз ушел в свои воспоминания, грустно улыбаясь.

— Мне нужно знать, каким он был. Характер, общение с ними, — Дерек кивнул на остальные фотографии.

— Добрый, наивный. Всегда видел во всех только хорошее… — Стайлз нахмурился, откладывая фотографию Скотта. — В прошлом году подруга Лидии разыграла его. У Скотта астма, он всегда носит ингалятор с собой, но Хизер спрятала его, а потом в общем разыграла его, выставив перед всеми дураком. Он начал задыхаться… И ему помогла Эрика. У нее эпилепсия…

— Все хорошо. Передохни.

Дерек погладил Стайлза по руке, позволяя парню замолчать и уйти в себя. Выключив диктофон, Хейл встал и посмотрел в окно. Погода была теплой, хотя небо заволокло тучами, но дождь ничего не предвещало.

— Хочешь прогуляться?

— Это тоже часть терапии? — Стайлз поднялся и потянулся, оголяя полоску кожи на животе.

После встречи в кафе, Дерек задумался над словами парня о том, что тот гей. У мужчины давно никого не было. Даже на одну ночь. Но Стайлз его пациент.

— Можно и так сказать.

— Хорошо, но недолго, я вчера еле уснул, и хотелось бы лечь пораньше.

— Тогда можем отложить…

— Нет, мне и правда стоит отвлечься. Если пойду сейчас, то не смогу уснуть, думая обо всем… — он махнул рукой на стол.

— Возьмем на всякий случай зонт, — Дерек, проходя мимо стола к двери, кинул взгляд на фотографии, и решил, что стоит их убрать в сейф.


	3. Глава 3

За разговорами, а скорее за монологом Стайлза, они дошли до озера.

— Ого, а купаться можно?

— Я бы не советовал, — Дерек остановился на берегу, поднимая пологий камушек и пуская его по воде. — На вид оно спокойное, но под водой много утопленников, и в некоторых местах есть водовороты… Может, там живут русалки…

Стайлз открыл рот, слушая Хейла. Но когда до него донесся смешок, то резко повернулся.

— Ты шутишь?!

Дерек лишь пожал плечами, пряча улыбку.

— Кто знает.

— Ой… — Стайлз закусил губу, осознавая, что перешел на «ты».

— Что такое?

— Просто… — парень махнул пару раз ладонью, а потом отрицательно мотнул головой. — Сказал тебе… черт, вам…

— А, ты про это. Давай договоримся, можешь обращаться ко мне на ты. Но на наших сеансах — вы. Идет?

Улыбнувшись, Стайлз энергично закивал.

— Так купаться все же можно?

— Я против. Ты плаваешь хорошо. Но остальные? — Дерек кинул взгляд на парня, а затем перевел на воду. — Представь, что ты доплыл до середины, а потом произошло замещение. И этот человек не умеет плавать.

— Оу, я не подумал… — вздохнув, Стайлз спрятал лицо в ладонях, садясь на песок.

Хейл молча посмотрел на него, не решаясь ничего говорить. Пустые обещания никак не помогут его пациенту.

Они провели на берегу довольно долго. Стайлз уже забыл о своей усталости, а Дерек сидел рядом, слушая, как Стилински рассказывает какие-то факты из своей школьной жизни. Про семью парень старался не говорить. Вернулись затемно и молча разошлись по своим комнатам.

***

Прошло всего десять минут от начала сеанса, когда перед Дереком появилась Эрика.

— Так и что я здесь делаю? — поза поменялась, как и мимика и интонация. Даже цвет глаз стал более насыщенным, почти черным.

— Ты здесь по просьбе твоих родителей.

От Дерека не утаилось, как она вздрогнула, но едва. Фыркнув, склонила голову и внимательней осмотрела Хейла.

— Мне больше нравится другая версия, — прищурившись, она чуть выгнулась в спине.

— И какая же?

— Что я наконец-то нашла себе красавчика и сбежала с ним? — изогнув бровь, Эрика заулыбалась, наклоняясь вперед.

Покачав головой, Дерек откинулся на спинку кресла, увеличивая между ними расстояние.

— Нет, Эрика. Я доктор Дерек Хейл. И мы проводим с тобой специальный курс…

— Одни? — соблазнительная улыбка.

— Кхм, это индивидуальный курс.

Дерек еще никогда не встречал таких хищниц. А девушке было всего семнадцать, если бы она не умерла, то могла многого добиться в жизни. Но сейчас главное, чтобы она рассказала про аварию. И не попасться под ее влияние. Эрика не хуже Стайлза умела заговорить зубы и перевести разговор в нужное ей русло.

— Вот как… И что же за курс? — она скучающе посмотрела вокруг, вдруг теряя интерес к Хейлу.

— Что последнее ты помнишь?

— Последнее? — тут же поймав взгляд Дерека, она напряглась.

— Да, — не отводя взгляда, — в день экскурсии.

— А, вы про это… — Эрика расслабилась, опуская плечи и прикрывая глаза. — Вроде ничего особенного. Как мы ехали, а потом… — она резко оборвала себя, а когда открыла глаза, то перед Дереком был Стайлз.

— Что? Почему ты так на меня смотришь? — парень нахмурился, оглядываясь назад.

— Стайлз.

— А, кхм, вы… — Стилински беззвучно чертыхнулся, чем вызвал еще один осуждающий взгляд. Пожав плечами и невинно улыбнувшись, Стайлз одернул задравшуюся футболку, — так, что произошло?

— Эрика.

— И что она сказала? — он так взволновался, что чуть не залез на стол, облокотившись корпусом о столешницу.

— Ничего, на вопросе о дне аварии, она ушла, — Дерек вздохнул и закрыл блокнот, в который что-то быстро записал.

Выключив диктофон, Хейл сложил пальцы домиком и внимательно посмотрел на парня.

— Ты ничего не вспомнил?

— Нет… — Стайлз сел обратно, закусывая ноготь большого пальца и смотря в одну точку. Вздохнув, он застонал и потряс головой. — Ничего не помню.

— Все хорошо. Тебе не нужно напрягаться. Воспоминания сами вернуться…

— А если нет?!

— У тебя был шок, в больнице тебе давали сильные успокоительные. Прошло мало времени, чтобы твой организм восстановился.

— А… они точно мертвы?.. — прежде чем Дерек успел ответить, Стайлз торопливо продолжил. — Я не видел трупов, не помню саму аварию… Может, я сошел с ума и, — он обвел пространство вокруг себя, — это всё плод моего воображения?

Дерек слегка улыбнулся:

— Ты же помнишь, что только психи уверяют, что совершенно здоровы?

— Ну… да… — кивнув, Стайлз встал, потягиваясь. — Пойдем поедим?

Поднявшись следом за парнем, Дерек улыбнулся:

— Ты практически все съел. Я поеду в магазин, а ты никуда не выходи.

— А почему мне нельзя с тобой?

— Потому что будет странно, если ты вдруг начнешь орать на меня посреди зала, спрашивая кто я такой.

— Я видимо никогда не привыкну…

— Первые полгода самые тяжелые. Души проявляются в хаотичном порядке и неожиданно. Но затем…

— Погоди! Я не хочу, чтобы они во мне были полгода! Ты же вытащишь их из меня? — Стайлз смотрел в глаза, не собираясь давать Дереку и шанса уйти от ответа.

— Стайлз, — Хейл вздохнул и сжал пальцы в кулаки. — У меня большой опыт общения с преступниками, и я не знал еще ни одного случая, чтобы души исчезали… Кроме одного, — Стилински замер, не дыша. — Смерти.

— Круто! — резко выдохнув, Стайлз развернулся, забегая на второй этаж и хлопая дверью.

Дерек не видел причин скрывать от парня правду. Ему нужно свыкнуться с этой мыслью, что теперь не только он распоряжается своим телом. Но как парень сможет жить обычной жизнью, Хейл не представлял. Пять разных личностей, пять жизней, которые никак не пересекаются. В невеселых раздумьях, мужчина покинул дом, отправляясь в ближайший супермаркет. Он надеялся, что в его отсутствие замещения не произойдет.

***

Прошло несколько дней, а Стайлз так и оставался отстраненным. Он отвечал на все вопросы, но сам не начинал разговор. Молча ел и вымыв посуду, отправлялся к себе в комнату. Он стащил из кабинета несколько толстых книг и все время проводил за их чтением.

Еще в тот вечер, Стайлз понял, что Дерек не виноват в том, что случилось. Не стоило срываться и так себя вести. Но лучше он будет молчать, чем опять наговорит мужчине каких-нибудь гадостей. Ему было откровенно скучно, и даже книги не помогали избавиться от настойчиво лезущих в голову мыслей, что его жизнь никогда не станет прежней. Он готов был смириться с Эрикой и Скоттом, но Уиттмор и мисс Блейк его пугали.

Стайлз всего раз попросил у Дерека поговорить с отцом, но получив категоричный отказ, не стал настаивать. Хейл же, как и обещал, звонил шерифу каждый вечер. Даже если не было прогресса, просто говорил, что со Стайлзом все в порядке. На просьбу Джона поговорить с сыном, так же отказал. Хотя один раз, как раз после того случая, Дерек уже хотел позволить им пообщаться, но в последний момент передумал.

Парень должен быть полностью изолирован от внешнего мира. Эрика уже не раз проявилась и не так остро отреагировала на Хейла, а вот остальные могут впасть в истерику, увидев совершенно незнакомого мужчину. У Дерека была создана легенда, что каждый проходит индивидуальный курс после автокатастрофы. У Рейес были сложные отношения с родителями, и она не стремилась связаться со своей семьей. С остальными же Дерек был уверен все пройдет не так гладко.

Задумавшись, он чуть не спалил обед, убирая сковороду с огня и выключая плиту.

— Вот черт… Стайлз? — ему показалось, что парень прошел в гостиную.

— Что? — со второго этажа.

Дерек напрягся, выглядывая в коридор.

— Иди есть.

— Сейчас!

Хейл успел разложить все по тарелкам и сесть на свое место, когда Стайлз только спустился на первый этаж.

— Прихорашивался? — Дерек улыбнулся, кивая на тарелку с овощами и рыбой.

— Фу… как ты это ешь? — Стайлз плюхнулся на стул и взял вилку.

— Что именно?

— Рыбу… ненавижу ее, — не выдержав, парень зажал нос пальцами.

— Странно, у тебя нет аллергии на морепродукты, — Дерек снова напрягся, сжимая в пальцах вилку.

— Нет, но ее запах… — Стайлз скривился.

— Если бы ты со мной разговаривал, то мы бы избежали сейчас вот это, — резко встав, Дерек забрал у Стилински тарелку и, подойдя к мусорному ведру, выбросил. Он ждал, что Стайлз хотя бы извинится, но за спиной была тишина.

— Стайлз? — Дерек развернулся и сглотнул, замечая, что парень смотрит на него в шоке.

— Ты… ты кто?!

Дерек судорожно выдохнул, беря себя в руки и успокаиваясь. Он медленно положил тарелку на столешницу и прислонился бедрами к кухонной тумбе.

— Я Дерек Хейл, доктор. Произошла авария, и ты проходишь курс терапии. Индивидуальный.

— А… — парень все еще недоверчиво смотрел на мужчину, а затем мельком глянул через плечо. — Но вы звали Стайлза?.. Где он?

Сделав вывод, что перед ним Скотт, Дерек чертыхнулся про себя.

— Стайлза здесь нет.

— Но вы…

— Я сказал — Скотт, — Хейл говорил уверенно и жестко, не давая усомниться в своих словах.

— Разве?.. Ну… может мне… послышалось? — парень говорил запинаясь, неуверенно, выдавая в нем ведомую личность. Главным в их отношениях явно был Стилински.

— Да, Скотт, послышалось.

— А Стайлз как? Где он?

Дерек тут же зацепился за слова.

— Что ты помнишь об аварии?

— Н-ничего… — Скотта напрягало, как мужчина давит на него. Снова осмотревшись, он выдохнул. — Я хочу поговорить со Стайлзом…

Хейл сложил руки на груди и наклонил чуть голову вбок.

— Стайлзом?

— Да… — парень стал нервничать сильнее, — что с ним?.. Почему я не могу поговорить… Я не понимаю…

— Успокойся, с ним все в порядке.

— Нет… не все… я… не помню… — Скотт зажал голову руками, зажмуриваясь.

— Скотт, ты в порядке? — Дерек сделал к нему шаг.

— А? — Стайлз резко поднял голову. — Скотт?..


	4. Глава 4

Разогрев для Стайлза полуфабрикат, Дерек заставил парня сперва поесть. Оставив его мыть посуду, Хейл ушел в кабинет, доставая из сейфа досье на МакКола и внимательней просматривая его.

— Я все сделал, — Стайлз вошел без стука и быстро прошел к креслу, садясь и впиваясь в мужчину взглядом.

Когда и через минуты три ничего не поменялось, Стайлз откинулся на спинку и пару раз кашлянул.

— Стайлз… — Дерек устало вздохнул и поднял голову, — Сегодня и так был насыщенный день…

— У тебя.

— Прекрати меня перебивать, — хлопнув папкой по столу, Дерек потер переносицу, успокаиваясь. — Я понимаю, что тебе трудно, но и я впервые в таком положении… Ты ждешь от меня слишком многого…

— Расскажи про Скотта.

— Ладно, — кивнув, Хейл пристально посмотрел на Стайлза. — Какие у вас были отношения?

Стайлз уже хотел ответить, но лишь беззвучно открыл рот. Переварив услышанное, он нахмурился:

— О чем ты?.. Мы друзья…

— Лучшие, я помню. Но Скотт очень беспокоился за тебя. Он не спрашивал про мать, только про тебя.

— Так может думает, что… — Стайлз запнулся. — Погоди, ты думаешь, что мы с ним?! — он усмехнулся, отрицательно качая головой.

— Я не думаю — уверен. Но, — он поднял палец, призывая Стайлза помолчать, — только с его стороны. И тут дело не в простой любви… В его досье написано, что отец с ними не жил. И пример поведения мужчины перед ним отсутствовал. Так же ты был его другом с самого детства, — дождавшись кивка, Дерек продолжил. — Вы дружили с кем-то еще? У тебя или Скотта была девушка?

— Ты говоришь, что мой лучший друг гей? — парень замолчал, уходя в свои воспоминания. — Ни с кем… только мы вдвоем… всегда… Но это ничего не доказывает!

— Стайлз, я не говорю, что он любил тебя, как парня. Тут нечто большее…

— Не-не! — он снова перебил Хейла, игнорируя раздраженный взгляд. — И перед экскурсией я сказал ему, что мы с Хизер пойдем на свидание… И… мы поссорились. Я отсел в самый конец автобуса… а он остался впереди… и…

Схватившись за голову, Стайлз поморщился. Дерек тут же протянул ему стакан с водой, бросив туда таблетку аспирина.

— Все хорошо. Выпей.

Сделав пару глотков, вернул стакан Хейлу и поднял на него влажный взгляд.

— Не помню, что дальше… — хрипло.

— Вспомнишь, — Дерек погладил Стайлза по голове, а осознав, что он слишком близко, кашлянул и отстранился.

— А тебе?

— Мне? — Дерек непонимающе изогнул бровь.

— Да. Тебе я нравлюсь?

— О Боже, мы же с тобой вроде все выяснили? — Хейл изогнул бровь, убирая досье обратно в сейф.

— Скажи, — упрямо.

— Стайлз, я твой доктор. Ты мой пациент. Ты мне нравишься, как неизведанный материал. Доволен?

— Оооо… признайся, у тебя никогда не было секса сразу с пятью? — Стайлз улыбнулся, сдерживая смех.

— Давай закончим этот разговор.

— Но ты все же подумай…

— Обязательно, — кивнув парню на дверь, Дерек вышел следом, выключая свет.

***

На следующий день после завтрака, Дерек предложил прогуляться до небольшого водопада. Когда он был маленьким, то часто сбегал с Лорой от родителей и младшей сестры в лес, так они и нашли это место. Водопад был совсем небольшим, но возле него всегда было прохладно. А один раз он на спор окунулся в ледяную воду. Мать тогда сильно ругалась, отвозя Дерека в больницу с воспалением легких. Лоре досталось не меньше.

— Дерек? Ты меня слушаешь?

— А? — Хейл вернулся из своих воспоминаний и кивнул. — Конечно.

— Окей… И ты со мной согласен? — парень хитро улыбнулся. А Дерек напрягся, понимая, что Стайлз подловил его, и чтобы он не ответил, все будет мимо.

— Ты разве что-то спросил?

— Хм… ладно. Я сказал, что ты набрал много еды, как будто мы идем в поход на три дня.

— Учитывая твой аппетит, я взял мало.

— У нас будет пикник в лесу. Романтика, — Стайлз подвигал бровями и резко прижался к боку Дерека, вытягивая губы.

— Господи! — Хейл чуть не упал, споткнувшись о корень.

Стайлз весело рассмеялся и ушел вперед. Дерек немного опасался, что в любой момент на месте Стайлза мог оказаться другой человек, но все же сидеть постоянно в четырех стенах, как в тюрьме, не выход. И его все еще напрягало, что ни Стилински, ни те, с кем он уже говорил, не помнят про аварию ничего. Для них ее просто не существовало.

Он все больше склонялся к тому, что Стайлз мог быть как-то косвенно виноват в аварии. Но вчера парень вспомнил, что сидел в конце автобуса. А версия вины подходит только для Скотта. Краем уха слушая рассказ Стайлза о последней компьютерной игре, в которой они со Скоттом стали лучшими в каком-то игровом клубе, Дерек чуть не пропустил место, куда они шли.

— Оу, ты и правда романтик, — Стайлз улыбнулся и сел на мох, тут же ощущая, как тонкая ткань хлопковых спортивных штанов промокает. — Черт!

Не сдержав смешка, Дерек постелил себе плед и сел, доставая из рюкзака бутылку воды.

— Очень смешно.

— За всё, Стайлз, приходит расплата, — протянув парню бутылку, Дерек перехватил его за запястье и заставил пересесть к себе.

— Тогда я расскажу тебе страшную тайну… — Стайлз сделал пару глотков.

— И какую же?

— Скажу тебе своё настоящее имя, и заставлю называть меня только так, — хитро улыбнувшись, он вернул бутылку, прикасаясь к пальцам Дерека в интимном жесте.

— Стайлз, — сквозь зубы.

— Да-да! — Стилински резко поднял ладони вверх, выбивая из руки Дерека бутылку. Но благодаря закону подлости, вода вылилась на Стайлза. — Бля!

Дерек покачал головой, поднимая несчастную бутылку и закрывая ее, крепко закручивая крышку.

— Не матерись. Я все еще старше тебя и твой врач.

— Дай лучше салфетки!

— И откуда я тебе их возьму?

— В рюкзаке посмотри! Дерек!

Оставив тщетные попытки вытереть воду с многострадальных брюк, Стайлз резко поднял голову как раз в момент, когда Дерек наклонился к нему. Стал слышен шум водопада, пение птиц, как Стайлз судорожно думает. Резко отстранившись, Хейл протянул парню пару салфеток и посмотрел на воду.

— И как же тебя зовут?

Все еще пребывая в мире своих грёз, Стайлз не сразу осознал, что Дерек вместо того, чтобы наконец-то перестать ломаться и поцеловать его, отстранился и задает какие-то вопросы.

— Хм, — взяв салфетки, он пару раз промокнул ткань, прекрасно понимая, что это не поможет, — Мечислав.

Дерек изогнул бровь и повернулся к нему.

— Только не говори, что в досье этого нет, — парень фыркнул, не веря изумлению проступившему на лице мужчины.

— Досье мне передал твой отец, и этого он не указал, — Дерек напрягся. Что еще мог от него скрыть шериф?

— Ну, папа сам уже наверняка забыл это имя… — Стайлз вдруг резко помрачнел и замолчал.

Дерек дал ему немного времени, а потом сказал:

— Про твою мать тоже ничего особо нет.

— Про неё ничего и нет, — Стайлз зажался, рассматривая травинки.

— Не хочешь поделиться? — осторожно, стараясь не давить.

— Она бросила нас, когда мне исполнилось пять. И… ни я, ни отец не знаем почему она так поступила. Поэтому давай закроем эту тему?

Кивнув, Дерек решил, что обязательно спросит сегодня у шерифа про мать Стайлза. Больше на неприятные темы они не разговаривали. Парень пытался выпытать у Хейла, что тому нравится, а Дерек с каждым ответом все лучше произносил имя парня, пообещав, что будет звать его только так, если тот не отстанет.

На обратном пути Стайлз шел позади, иногда останавливаясь и осматриваясь. Дерек пару раз оборачивался, ловя взгляд Стилински. Но тот был собой, и переживать не было смысла. Но Хейла все же что-то напрягало. Иногда он чувствовал на себе прожигающий взгляд. Но когда останавливался и поворачивался, все было как всегда. За исключением непрекращающейся болтовни — Стайлз молчал. Но Дерек списал все на усталость.

Проходя мимо озера, Дерек рассказывал один случай, когда они с Лорой заплыли на середину и у сестры свело ногу.

— И я ее тащил… — повернувшись, Дерек похолодел, резко осматриваясь. Стайлза нигде не было.

Он не знал кого ему звать. В Стайлзе мог проявиться тот, кто не знает Дерека. Проклиная свою невнимательность, быстро пошел назад. Зайдя за иву, раскинувшуюся на берегу, он чуть не закричал, увидев спокойно сидящего у ствола Стайлза.

— Что случилось?

— Это я у тебя хотел бы спросить! Какого черта ты здесь сидишь?!

— Я устал… и звал тебя… — парень закусил губу и виновато опустил глаза.

— Я испугался, что ты… — Дерек мотнул головой и прислонился боком к широкому мощному стволу. — Идем, скоро стемнеет.

— Да, конечно, — когда Дерек уже отошел, парень добавил, — прости.

Стайлз раньше никогда не извинялся. Да, он мог заискивающе смотреть, молча прося прощение, но вслух и по сути ни за что.

— Все хорошо, иди рядом, пожалуйста.

Стилински кивнул и догнал Дерека, бросая взгляд на озеро. Оставшийся путь они прошли в напряженной тишине. Как только Стайлз зашел в дом, то сославшись на усталость, быстро поднялся к себе. А закрывая дверь, парень пожелал «Спокойной ночи», что было впервые. Обычно он засыпал читая, и Дерек каждый раз поднимался, выключая свет и убирая из-под разных частей тела Стайлза книгу. Решив не откладывать звонок шерифу, Хейл ушел в свой кабинет, доставая досье Стайлза.

Ничего нового Джон ему не сказал. Про свою жену говорил нехотя и сжато. Где она сейчас, он был не в курсе, поэтому не мог дать Дереку ее контакты. А искать женщину, уехавшую из Бейкон-Хиллс так давно, не было смысла. Она могла сменить фамилию уже несколько раз, или даже имя. Могло произойти все, что угодно. О поведении сына, шериф лишь усмехнулся, говоря, что Стайлз подросток и как не самому психологу знать, какие они.

Закончив разговор, вопросов стало только больше. Но решив, что сейчас он все равно не может ничего сделать, Дерек ушел спать. Он долго не мог уснуть, слушая, как Стайлз тихо ходит по комнате.


	5. Глава 5

— Мне необходимо еще время, — Дерек машинально кивал на слова собеседника. — Нет, шериф, поговорить с ним нельзя. А увидеть тем более. Потерпите немного… — вздрогнув от прикосновения, Хейл резко повернулся и замер, смотря на парня, который явно был не Стайлзом. — Я вам перезвоню.

Опустив накрашенные ресницы, Стайлз улыбнулся и кокетливо повел плечом, с которого спала лямка просторной майки.

— Эрика?.. — Дерек внимательно следил за парнем. Он еще не видел мисс Блейк, но был уверен, что перед ним девушка, а не взрослая женщина.

— Нравится? — растянув накрашенные губы в соблазнительной улыбке, парень сделал шаг вперед и вжался всем телом в замершего Хейла.

— Кхм, — отвернувшись, мужчина поднял руки вверх, чтобы не коснуться голой кожи. Видимо, девушка рассчитывала на свою сексуальность и наготу. Но там, где у Рейес был внушительный бюст, сейчас было плоско. И возбуждало даже больше. — Прекрати. Я твой врач, а не любовник…

— Но мы же можем это исправить?.. — Стайлз резко отстранился и улыбнулся. — Я уже давно не девственница.

— Я за тебя рад, но…

Парень снова прижался к Хейлу, который только опустил руки, и ему пришлось приобнять Стайлза за талию.

— Эрика, — Дерек судорожно выдохнул и убрал руки. — Мы не будем с тобой спать.

— Так я и не предлагала спать… — прикрыв глаза и закинув руки на плечи мужчины, уже потянувшись за поцелуем, парень резко распахнул глаза, замерев в миллиметре от губ растерянного Хейла. — Какого?!..

Дерек еле удержал чуть не врезавшегося затылком в стену Стилински.

— Ты был Эрикой…

— Оу… — Стайлз поморщился и стер с губ помаду. — Вот черт! Гадость.

Неловкое молчание затянулось. Стайлз осматривал комнату Дерека, в которой еще ни разу не был. Подойдя к шкафу с зеркальными дверьми, он уставился на себя.

— Пиздец…

Растрепанные волосы, накрашенные ресницы и губы, майка, которая уже практически оголила одну сторону груди, и под ней обтягивающие ничего не скрывающие шорты.

— Тебе стоит привести себя в порядок… — голос был хриплый, и Дерек резко отвел взгляд, когда встретился глазами со Стайлзом в отражении зеркала.

— О, Господи! Тебе нравится?! — Стайлз моментально покраснел до кончиков ушей, натягивая лямку на острое худое плечо и обхватывая себя руками.

— Я…

Стилински не стал больше слушать, быстро сорвавшись с места и убегая к себе в комнату. А если в следующий раз он очнется под Хейлом?! Но Дерек обещал, что не сделает ничего пока Стайлз не в себе. Только разговоры. И свое слово он сдержал. К тому же даже будь он внутри Эрикой, внешность все равно оставалась его. Получается, что Хейла возбудил именно Стайлз? Застонав, парень подошел к столу, на котором была разложена косметика. Найдя средство для снятия макияжа, он нанес его на ватку и стал тереть глаза. Прошла почти неделя, а он уже так устал. Если Дерек не найдет способ вытащить из него души, то лучше совсем не жить…

***

На приеме, который решили не пропускать, Стайлз вел себя как обычно, игнорируя сегодняшнее происшествие.

— Осталось всего две души, которых я еще не видел, — Дерек опустил глаза в свой блокнот, стараясь поменьше смотреть на Стайлза, которому явно было неудобно. — Джексон появлялся перед Дитоном, а вот мисс Блейк еще ни разу.

— Она вообще странная. И я даже не знаю, что ждать от нее, — Стайлз едва улыбнулся, смотря на свои колени и ковыряя на одном дырку в джинсах.

Вздохнув, Дерек откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза.

— Для меня все это тоже тяжело. Обычно, — он замялся, — такие люди…

— Какие такие? — Стайлз тут же вскинулся. — Говори, как есть. Преступники, да? А может, я и правда замочил всех? Ты уверен, что я этого не делал?! — с каждым словом, парень повышал голос, привставая и нависая над столом.

— Именно для этого мы тут с тобой, — ни один мускул не дернулся на лице Хейла. К таким выпадам он давно привык и знал как себя вести.

— Оу, ну конечно! Скажи, а они тоже ничего не помнят? Души тех, кого убили?

Внимательно осмотрев Стайлза, Дерек выдохнул и сел ровно, заставляя парня опуститься обратно на стул.

— Некоторые помнят, но многие забывают, — потерев переносицу, Дерек мотнул головой. — Души, которые находятся в убийцах, редко проявляются пока сам носитель не начинает сходить с ума. Когда ты просыпаешься в незнакомом месте, или делаешь такие вещи, которые не сделал бы в здравом уме, начинаешь осознавать, прятаться. Но уже поздно. И тебя ловят.

— Так зачем убивать, если тебя все равно поймают?..

Дерек усмехнулся:

— Ты ешь, потому что тебя одолевает голод, так? — дождавшись кивка, он продолжил, — Так же и жажда убийства. Но… есть такие, которые убивают руками других… — Дерек замолчал, уходя в свои мысли.

Стайлз через несколько минут тишины, начал суетливо ерзать по сиденью, но не решился позвать Хейла. Они вздрогнули, услышав сигнал, что время истекло.

— Иди, отдохни. Я позову, когда будет готов ужин.

Поднявшись, Стайлз дошел до двери и все же повернулся, собираясь спросить: все ли хорошо? Но Дерек отвернулся к окну, загораживаясь спинкой кресла.

***

— Твою мать! Ты с ума сошел?! — Стайлз забежал на кухню, открывая окно, чтобы проветрить помещение.

Дерек кинул сгоревшую сковородку в раковину и открыл воду.

— Я забыл о ней… Мне позвонили… Черт! — он прикрыл нос рукавом, разгоняя дым вокруг себя.

— Хотя бы меня позвал! — Стайлз пару раз кашлянул, высовываясь в окно, глотнуть свежего воздуха.

— Я съезжу за готовой едой, — выключив воду, Хейл посмотрел на Стайлза и неловко улыбнулся.

Когда Дерек уже оделся и взял ключи от машины, его остановил вопрос:

— Это из-за нашего разговора?..

Мужчина мотнул головой и посмотрел на парня через плечо:

— Не бери в голову, Стайлз. Я скоро.

Проводив Хейла, Стайлз вздохнул, смотря, как машина скрывается за деревьями. Кажется, не только ему нужна помощь. Стилински совершенно не хотелось оставаться одному. Поежившись, то ли от холода, то ли от непонятного предчувствия, парень закрыл дверь и ушел на кухню, убирать последствия несостоявшегося пожара.

***

Припарковавшись около круглосуточного магазинчика, Дерек заглушил мотор, но выходить не торопился. Давно он уже не вспоминал свою семью, а именно их гибель. Он пошел учиться на психолога по душам именно из-за этого. Но когда лицом к лицу столкнулся с человеком, в котором были души его любимых, то не смог совладать с собой.

Тогда ему помог Алан Дитон. И со временем в Дереке притупились гнев, ненависть и жажда мести. Он смог сохранить свою работу и стал одним из лучших. Но сегодня, он усомнился в Стайлзе. Люди, которые были в автобусе, не помнили самой аварии, а до, как под копирку говорили, что все было хорошо, и Стилински сидел сзади. Да и сам парень вспомнил, что поссорился с другом и пересел. Но была же причина, по которой души перешли именно к нему.

Вернувшись из своих мыслей, Дерек обнаружил, что стоит напротив сигарет. Он так давно не курил. Помедлив, взял одну пачку, и пока не передумал, кинул в тележку к остальным продуктам. Напряжение нарастало, и лучше он отравит себя никотином, чем совершит то, о чем будет жалеть.

На кассе молодая девушка с интересом рассматривала Дерека, строя ему глазки, и как бы невзначай предложила жвачку, шоколадку или презервативы. Хейл едва не поперхнулся воздухом, но вежливо отказался от предложенных товаров и, взяв покупки, вышел на улицу. Ему срочно нужно было покурить.

Заехав на заправку, Дерек зашел в придорожное кафе, где купил для Стайлза картошку фри и пару гамбургеров. Готовить долго, а парень с обеда так ничего и не поел. Подростки любят неполезную, жирную пищу. Как только Стайлз оставался таким тощим? Перед глазами тут же всплыла картина полуголого парня, прижимающегося и просящего… Дерек сжал зубы и мотнул головой. Он определенно не должен думать о таком.

Когда Дерек подъехал к дому, начало темнеть. Он хлопнул дверцей, выйдя из машины, но на звук никто из дома не выбежал. Свет горел на втором этаже и в кабинете Дерека. Нахмурившись, он уже дошел до открытого багажника, чтобы взять пакеты, но передумал, бегом направляясь к двери.

— Стайлз?! — Дерек обошел первый этаж, зовя парня, поднялся на второй, но того нигде не было. — Черт!

Выбежав на улицу, Хейл достал телефон, сжимая его в руке. Все же решив сперва осмотреться, Дерек обошел дом и двинулся по тропе к озеру. Если бы Стайлз пошел к дороге, то Дерек бы его встретил, значит, оставался только один путь.

Звать по имени он больше не решался, мало ли кто будет вместо Стайлза. А наперебой орать все имена тоже не вариант. Он может напугать учительницу или Джексона, и загнать их дальше в лес. Да и с МакКолом у них не сложились пока доверительные отношения.

Добежав до ивы, где Стайлз уже раз спрятался от него, Дерек обошел дерево и ударил кулаком по стволу.

— Где же ты?..

Услышав всплеск, Хейл тут же повернулся к озеру. Стайлз стоял по пояс в воде, дрожа и осматриваясь. Не думая, что он делает, Дерек рванул к парню. Схватив Стайлза за плечи, он с силой встряхнул его и заорал:

— Ты совсем с ума сошел?! Я запретил тебе ходить сюда! — прижав парня к себе, Хейл только сейчас осознал, что это мог быть не Стайлз, но Дерека била нервная дрожь, и только когда Стайлз промычал что-то вроде — Прости, мужчину отпустило.

Домой они шли в тишине, только зубы у Стилински стучали. Но Дерек сам был в мокрой футболке и ничем помочь не мог. Зайдя в дом, Хейл тут же отправил парня в ванну, а сам зашел к себе, переоделся и пошел доставать забытые покупки.

Практически закончив раскладывать продукты, Дерек заметил в дверях мнущегося Стайлза.

— Прости… я не думал, что…

— Ты вообще не думаешь, — Дерек сложил руки на груди и кивнул на пакет с остывшей едой. — Поешь и иди спать, — он снова отвернулся, делая вид, что очень занят.

Стайлз молча кивнул и, виновато опустив голову, прошел к столу. Без аппетита проглотив картошку, он поблагодарил Дерека и, больше ничего не говоря, ушел наверх. Когда шаги стихли, Хейл достал одну сигарету и прикурил прямо на кухне. Пальцы еще сводило от нервов. Он даже не подозревал, что будет так беспокоиться о едва знакомом человеке.

Он очень давно испытывал эти чувства. И ему совершенно точно не стоит привязываться к парню. Если он не сможет ему помочь, то Стайлза поместят в психиатрическую лечебницу. Другого выхода нет.

Стилински замер на последней ступеньке лестницы и повернулся, прислушиваясь. Учуяв дым сигарет, он криво усмехнулся и тихо зашел в комнату, прикрывая дверь. Сегодня ему не удалось найти то, что он искал.


	6. Глава 6

Распахнув резко глаза, Дерек подскочил на кровати. За окном было еще темно, схватив мобильник, он еле сфокусировал взгляд на слишком ярком экране. Четыре утра. Он уснул только в два, думая о том, как помочь парню, не применяя крайних мер. Зарычав, Хейл откинул одеяло и встал, нащупывая в темноте тапочки. Осень полностью вступила в свои права, и ночью температура практически опускалась до нуля.

— Какого черта?!.. — выйдя из комнаты, он замер, заставая явно не Стайлза в своем кабинете.

— Ты! — парень ткнул в него пальцем и прищурился. — Какого хрена я делаю в этой глуши?! Где ключи от тачки?!

— Потише, парень, — Дерек вздохнул, понимая, что перед ним Джексон. Подняв руки вверх в успокоительном жесте, на что Уиттмор лишь оскалился, мужчина покачал головой и сложил руки на груди. — Ключей нет. И ты никуда отсюда не уедешь.

— Это похищение? — Джексон изогнул бровь и фыркнул, повторяя жест Дерека. — Мой отец тебе яйца оторвет. А платить не станет. Зря только парился, похищая меня.

Сдержав улыбку и закусив губу, Дерек закатил глаза и прошел к своему столу. Джексон шарахнулся от мужчины, выдавая страх. Лучшая защита — нападение. Хейл осмотрел стол, на котором были разворошены все документы и записи.

— Давай поговорим спокойно? — мужчина сел за стол и, вздохнув, кивнул на кресло, где обычно сидел Стайлз.

— Да, ага, разбежался, — Уиттмор фыркнул и уставился на полку с книгами.

— Я тебя не похищал. Я врач…

— Еще один психиатр, что ли? — парень резко повернулся к Дереку и, забыв об осторожности, подлетел к столу, нависая над ним.

Дерек откинулся на спинку кресла, машинально увеличивая расстояние между ними.

— Можно сказать — да. Но это не по поводу тебя и твоей девушки! — Дерек повысил голос, замечая, что парень уже готов выдать новую тираду. — Сядь. И я все расскажу.

Помявшись для вида, Джексон все же сел и снова сложил руки на груди.

— Я слушаю.

Хейл про себя вздохнул, понимая, что с этой душой могут возникнуть очень серьезные проблемы. Джексон слишком активен и агрессивен. Он может найти телефон и позвонить родителям, или еще хуже в полицию. А Стайлза никто не регистрировал как «вместилище для душ». И вот тут у Хейла, Дитона и шерифа могут возникнуть серьезные проблемы, а самого Стайлза закроют в психушке, при худшем раскладе — в тюрьме. И выяснять все подробности уже будет совершенно другой специалист.

— Ты попал в аварию, когда с классом ехал на экскурсию. Ты помнишь об этом что-то?

Парень сперва делал вид, что ему скучно и не интересны объяснения Хейла, но после вопроса напрягся.

— В смысле, что-то помню? — он нахмурился и пожал плечами. — Мы сели автобус, а потом… — прервав себя на полуслове, Джексон усмехнулся, покачал головой, открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но снова закрыл.

— Я так понимаю, что не помнишь.

— Но я… — он поднял на Дерека глаза и нервно облизал пересохшие губы. — Да не может быть!

Он сорвался с места, не слушая криков Хейла. Найдя ванную, Джексон включил свет и подошел к зеркалу. Резко выдохнув, он посмотрел на себя. Дерек зашел следом и замер, следя за парнем взглядом.

— Джексон?..

— Это же я… да?.. — парень ткнул пальцем себе в щеку, но то, что он ощутил, не совпадало с картинкой. — Нет-нет-нет… — он яростно потер щеки и зажмурился. — Блядь! В ком я?!

Хейл вздрогнул от таких яростных эмоций, но приказал себе оставаться спокойным и невозмутимым. Сколько раз он уже видел нечто подобное. Только вот сейчас ему нечего было ответить. Стайлз не убивал Джексона, но сказать, что Уиттмор в Стилински, признать это фактом.

— Успокойся. Ты должен успокоиться, Джексон.

— К черту твое спокойствие!!! Отвечай! Какая тварь это сделала?! И почему мать твою я в каком-то загородном коттедже, вместо тюрьмы?! Ты его сообщник?! — парень резко замер, усмехаясь. — Так вот оно что… этот, — Джексон потрогал себя между ног, — мужик твой любовничек? Да? Вы меня похитили, но не дождались выкупа и убили!

Дерек просто не знал, что ему сказать или сделать. Если в ближайшие минуты не вернется Стайлз, то может случиться что-то непоправимое. Джексон схватил с раковины бритву, приставляя к своему горлу.

— Попрощайся со своим любовничком!

Бросившись к парню, Дерек замер в шаге от него. Парень разжал пальцы, и бритва в полнейшей тишине ударилась о кафель, создавая звон.

— Дерек?.. — губы у Стайлза мелко дрожали, а глаза были широко распахнуты.

— Стайлз… — Хейл судорожно выдохнул, делая шаг к Стилински и заключая его в крепкие объятия.

— Что… что произошло?.. — Стайлз вцепился пальцами в голую спину Дерека, оставляя полосы короткими ногтями.

— Все хорошо, все будет хорошо…

Они простояли в полной тишине, прижимаясь друг к другу минут пять, пока Стайлз совсем не успокоился и не перестал дрожать.

— Давай ты выпьешь снотворное, ладно? — Дерек отстранил его от себя, смотря в красные, воспаленные глаза. — Тебе нужно выспаться, а я буду точно уверен, что никто в это время в тебе не проявится, хорошо?

Стайлз неуверенно кивнул и отпустил плечи Хейла, позволяя тому выйти из комнаты. Но Дерек повернулся в дверях, ждя, что Стайлз пойдет за ним. Помедлив и бросив взгляд на бритву, парень сглотнул, потерев машинально шею, и ушел за мужчиной, выключая свет.

***

Как Хейл ни старался больше поспать ему не удалось. Промаявшись в кровати больше часа, он встал, поднялся тихо на второй этаж и заглянул к Стайлзу. Парень спал на животе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Дерек аккуратно повернул его на спину, чтобы тот ненароком не задохнулся. Выдохнув, мужчина прикрыл глаза и растрепал и так лохматые волосы. Надо бы подстричься.

Он простоял какое-то время, смотря в окно на медленно светлеющее небо. Когда Стайлз дернулся и что-то прошептал, Дерек вздрогнул, возвращаясь из своих мыслей. Поправив одеяло, вышел из комнаты, тихо прикрыв дверь, и спустился на кухню, ставя на плиту турку для кофе.

Кофе он не особо любил. Но с его ритмом жизни приходилось выпивать довольно много черного горького напитка. Именно так и никак иначе. Стайлз же любил наполовину кофе, наполовину молока и пять или шесть ложек сахара. Подумав об этом, у Дерека дернулись уголки губ в легкой улыбке. Да, он совершенно не соблюдает правила. И узнай об этом Комиссия по душам, его бы уже выгнали за непрофессионализм. Да еще бы засудили за совращение несовершеннолетних. Как хорошо, что не придумали еще, как читать мысли. Отвлекшись, Дерек прозевал момент, когда кофе закипел.

— Мать твою…

Кинув со злости турку в раковину, он уперся ладонями в ее край и закрыл глаза. Ему нужно сосредоточиться. Нельзя, чтобы личные чувства преобладали над профессиональными. Он просто сделает свою работу, и они больше не увидятся. С этими мыслями, Дерек помыл турку и все же сварил себе кофе.

***

— Доброе утроооо… — Стайлз зевнул во весь рот, плюхаясь на стул и подпирая ладонями подбородок.

— Добрый день, — Дерек внимательно посмотрел на него и вздохнул, откладывая газету и поднимаясь, чтобы покормить парня. — Как спалось?

— Да нормально… — Стайлз завалился на стол, прикрывая сонные глаза.

— Стайлз. Тебе хватит спать.

— Я давно не высыпался, к тому же мне ничего в первый раз не снилось.

Дерек кивнул, ставя перед парнем тарелку с омлетом. Уже сев за стол, он напрягся, смотря на Стайлза. Тому явно что-то снилось. Но может он действительно не помнит? Во сне души меняются очень редко. Практически один случай из ста. Хейл не знал, когда проявился Джексон: когда Стайлз спал, или он уже проснулся по какой-то причине? Слишком сложный случай. Совершенно неизведанный, уникальный.

— Ты меня слушаешь? — Стайлз щелкнул пальцами перед лицом Дерека.

— Кхм, да-да, что ты говорил? — вымученно улыбнувшись, мужчина потер красные глаза. Скоро ему самому потребуется помощь.

— Нальешь попить?

Дерек замер, потом кивнул на стоящую рядом со Стайлзом чашку с кофе.

— Пей.

— Оу, да, спасибо, — Стайлз улыбнулся, смущенно опуская глаза в тарелку. — Как-то я… потерялся…

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Дерек сам не понял, когда успел протянуть руку и перехватить запястье Стайлза, поглаживая большим пальцем по местечку, где бился пульс.

— Хочу, чтобы они исчезли… — парень закрыл глаза и аккуратно убрал свою руку из-под пальцев Хейла. Натянув на запястье рукав кофты, он вздохнул и посмотрел на Дерека. — Ты же мне поможешь?

Во взгляде было столько надежды, что у Дерека ёкнуло сердце, пропуская удар. Но он тут же взял себя в руки, отворачиваясь и кивая.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах.

На кухне воцарилась тишина. Стало слышно, как идут настенные часы, отмеряя секунды и с каждым «чирк» раздражая все больше. Дерек резко хлопнул в ладони, чем заставил Стайлза вздрогнуть.

— Допивай, и пойдем прогуляемся, — он поднялся, убирая грязную тарелку в раковину.

Стилински проводил его взглядом, посмотрел в свою чашку и скривился. Но, когда Дерек повернулся, парень уже почти всё допил.

— Вкусно, — он искренне улыбнулся и поднялся, сам относя чашку и, замерев около Дерека, прижался к его боку своим.

Хейл напрягся, но не отстранился. Стайлз повернул голову, смотря в глаза, в душу. Он уже потянулся к губам Дерека, опуская ресницы, как по дому раздалась оглушающая мелодия мобильника. Оба вздрогнули, синхронно отстраняясь друг от друга.

— Оденься, там холодно. Буду ждать тебя на улице.

Дерек, не смотря больше на парня, быстро ушел к себе, ответить на звонок и взять сигареты. Вредная привычка возвращалась, но только так он мог снять напряжение и успокоить нервы.

Проводив Хейла взглядом, Стайлз пнул ножку стула и поджал губы. Он прекрасно понимал, что Дерек его врач, но ничего не мог поделать со своими чувствами. Да и Хейл к нему явно неровно дышит. Только бы избавиться от всего лишнего внутри.

Тут Стайлз вздрогнул, ощущая неприятный холодок прошедший по телу. Он с трудом помнил ощущения, когда очнулся в ванной. Вроде случилось что-то неприятное, и Дерек был бледный и напуганный. Но как бы Стайлз ни старался, не мог вспомнить, что делал. Единственное, что он тогда ощущал это дикий всепоглощающий страх.

Но еще на первом сеансе Хейл сказал, что Стайлз не будет помнить действий тех, кто будет проявляться. И рассказывать парню подробности, о чем они говорили, тоже не станет.

— Врачебная тайна, — Стайлз прошептал себе под нос, имитируя голос Дерека.

Услышав, как хлопнула входная дверь, Стайлз спохватился и поднялся наверх, натягивая сверху тонкой кофты джемпер. Уже дойдя до двери, он замер, замечая на столе книгу, которую точно не читал. Нахмурившись, он подошел и взял ее в руки. Закладка была практически на середине толстого романа в старом истрепанном переплете. Открыв ее, парень изогнул бровь, замирая. Книга была на французском.


	7. Глава 7

Стайлз перехватил Дерека за руку, когда тот поднес к губам фильтр уже третьей по счету сигареты.

— Думаю, что тебе хватит.

Хейл усмехнулся и вырвал руку, кидая полсигареты на землю и туша ботинком.

— Мы поменялись местами? — он изогнул бровь и прикрыл глаза, — Мне кажется, что я сам скоро сойду с ума.

Нахмурившись от слов Дерека, Стайлз поежился и отвернулся, смотря на дорогу, ведущую к озеру:

— Но до этого ты же как-то помогал… убийцам? — последнее слово он произнес настолько тихо, что Дерек едва расслышал.

— Ты никого не убивал…

— Да. Я это уже слышал, — Стайлз отмахнулся и скривил губы в невеселой улыбке. — Но никто из нас, — он ткнул пальцем себе в висок, — не помнит, что произошло. Может, я действительно виноват…

— Мы выяснили, что ты был в конце автобуса.

— Оу… ну… — помолчав, Стайлз запрокинул голову, смотря в небо. — Это было до аварии…

Дерек продержался еще минуту и снова прикурил. Перехватив недовольный взгляд, он лишь пожал плечами и отвернулся, чтобы дым не шел на Стайлза.

— Пойдем в дом? Мне холодно.

— Иди, я сейчас.

Стилински уже зашел на крыльцо, как вспомнил, что собирался сказать:

— О, кстати, мисс Блейк не проявлялась?

— Нет, — Дерек напрягся, — с чего такие вопросы?

— Я читаю книгу… точнее не я, а… ну ты понял, — Стайлз изобразил непонятно что руками и опустил их, — но она на французском. А я его точно не знаю.

Кивнув, показывая тем самым, что услышал, Дерек потер шею и поводил в стороны, пока не хрустнул позвонок. Стайлз поморщился и открыл дверь:

— Я тебя жду… — не дожидаясь ответа, он быстро зашел в тепло.

Дерек больше не сделал ни одной затяжки, обжегшись, он выругался и выкинул истлевший окурок подальше. Ему нужно выспаться, нужно привести мысли в порядок и разобраться наконец-то со Стайлзом. Помимо него у Дерека есть другие пациенты, о которых не стоит забывать. Есть лекции в Университете и личная жизнь. Пусть она не такая, как у всех нормальных людей, но все же его.

Повторив недавний жест парня — запрокинув голову, посмотрел на небо, которое заволокло тучами. Первые капли упали на лицо мужчины, освежая. Ему захотелось вернуться в детство, где не было никаких проблем, кроме непомытой посуды и оцарапанных коленок. Покачав головой, Дерек зажмурился. Слишком яркие воспоминания вызывает этот дом. А ему надо сосредоточиться на работе. Но сколько не повторяй, ничего так и не меняется. Стайлз уже пустил корни в душе Хейла, и будет совсем не просто его оттуда вырвать.

***

Стайлз сидел напротив Дерека, который что-то увлеченно искал в своих записях.

— Ты со мной не разговариваешь?

Оторвав взгляд от бумаг, Дерек растеряно уставился на парня:

— Что?

— Я как бы тут… и мы уже минут десять молчим.

Переведя взгляд на часы, Хейл удивленно изогнул бровь. Было уже десять минут шестого, когда прием начинался ровно в пять.

— Я даже не слышал, как ты вошел… — потерев устало глаза, Дерек отложил бумаги и вздохнул, доставая диктофон.

Стайлз поежился и напрягся:

— А можно просто поговорить?

Уже было нажав на кнопку, мужчина убрал руку и сложил пальцы в замок.

— Что-то случилось?

— Ты серьезно? — Стайлз наигранно весело улыбнулся и фыркнул, — Конечно случилось! Во мне пять, если вместе со мной, чуваков!

— Я не про это… — Дерек внимательно осмотрел парня. Стилински осунулся и выглядел очень нервным. Еще немного и он будет дергаться. — Думаю, стоит давать тебе снотворное. Нам обоим нужно выспаться…

— Я буду спать с тобой.

— Стайлз, мы это уже обсуждали. Если проснешься не ты…

— Но я же буду под лекарствами. Да? — дождавшись неуверенного, но положительного кивка, он продолжил, — Так что, все будет в порядке.

— Я в этом не уверен…

— Да что случит… ся… — Прервав себя, Стайлз расплылся в дьявольской улыбке, — Да ладноооо. Серьезно?

Дерек откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил руки на груди, смотря на веселящегося парня.

— Тебе смешно?

— Ты на меня запал!

— Ничего подобного.

— О, да, мистер крутой врач, — Стайлз подался вперед, следя за эмоциями на лице Дерека. — Но ты же понимаешь, что это непрофессионально?

Хейл не выдержал и засмеялся, разряжая обстановку.

— Стайлз, ты просто нечто.

— Все для тебя, — парень улыбнулся и опустил глаза, меняясь.

— Стайлз? — Дерек напрягся, но Стилински поднял глаза и грустно дернул уголками губ.

— Я тут подумал… а если все же ты мне не поможешь, то что?..

Как Дерек хотел избежать этой темы. Вздохнув и снова напрягаясь, он сел ровно и взял со стола ручку, вертя ее в пальцах.

— Я…

— Только не надо обещаний. Скажи, как есть.

— Тебя поместят в клинику, или…

— …тюрьму.

Оба замолчали, избегая смотреть друг другу в глаза.

— Расскажи мне о тех, с кем ты работал?..

— Зачем тебе это? — Дерек напрягся, — К тому же, я не смогу рассказать тебе о делах.

— Хм, ну ты же преподаешь?

Вздохнув, Дерек покачал головой.

— Стайлз…

— Ну вот какие самые опасные?

— Боже, ты же не отстанешь? — Хейл измученно с затаенной надеждой глянул на парня. Но тот отрицательно помотал головой и уставился на Дерека. — Ладно. Но я все же не понимаю, зачем тебе это все. Ты же не пойдешь учиться на психолога?

— Да вроде не собирался, — парень загадочно улыбнулся и кивнул. — Не переводи тему.

— С тобой переведешь. Самыми опасными считаются маньяки-шизофреники. У них не только души убитых ими людьми, но и свои две, а то и больше личностей.

— А ты с такими работал? — Стайлз тут же перебил.

Дерек нахмурился и строго осадил его:

— Еще раз перебьешь, и я тебя выгоню за дверь, — он кивнул на выход и дождался согласного кивка. — Все вопросы после задашь. Кхм, нет, я не работал с такими преступниками. Таких случаев немного…

— Как и мой? — Стайлз тут же замолчал, поднося к губам руку и делая жест, что закрыл свой рот на замок.

— Нет, Стайлз. Ты не виноват. В отличии от убийц. Хотя, даже если тебя подстрекали и ты стал орудием в руках убийцы, то все равно считаешься преступником… — Дерек резко замолчал, видя, что Стайлз уже открывает рот, чтобы опять что-то спросить. Поняв, что так у них не получится, Хейл сдался, разрешая парню задавать вопросы.

— То есть, если сейчас сюда ворвется грабитель и прикажет мне тебя убить, или убьет моего отца, ну предположим, — Стайлз говорил быстро и взахлеб, глотая порой целые слова, — то я, не имея выбора, все равно стану убийцей?

— Ты привел не совсем корректный пример. Потому что ОН убьет твоего отца, то есть пропадает весь смысл…

— А, да, черт! Ну ладно! Не придирайся, но если я должен буду выбрать кого из вас мне убить… и… короче, убью, я все равно убийца, хотя… — Стайлз резко замолчал.

Дерек выдохнул и молча наблюдал за тем, как парень судорожно ищет ответ на свой вопрос, шепча себе под нос и споря сам с собой.

— Стайлз, давай лучше поговорим о тебе.

— А? — парень резко поднял голову и нахмурился. — Мы и так говорим только обо мне. Давай, о тебе?

— Нет, Стайлз…

— Тебе так нравится мое имя?

— Это даже не имя.

— Но ты постоянно говоришь: Стайлз, Стайлз, Стайлз.

— А как ты хочешь, чтобы я к тебе обращался? — Дерек изогнул бровь, не понимая к чему ведет Стилински.

— Ну я тебе говорил свое имя…

— Ок, давай тогда на сеансах, я буду называть тебя Мечиславом. Но только после того, как ты сам его скажешь.

— В смысле?

— Ты же помнишь с чего мы начинаем каждый сеанс? — Дерек напрягся. С парнем он постоянно был напряжен, расслабляясь, только удостоверившись, что со Стайлзом все в порядке и именно он с ним разговаривает.

— А, о’кей. Договорились, Дерек. То есть мистер Хейл, — тут же поправил сам себя, под ироничным взглядом мужчины.

— Но раз сегодня ты отказался от терапии, давай поедим и посмотрим что-нибудь?

— О, было бы круто! — Стайлз тут же подскочил, роняя кресло. Быстро подняв его, парень рванул к двери, на ходу выкрикивая названия фильмов, которые хотел бы посмотреть с Дереком.

Хейл выдохнул, расслабляясь и опуская плечи. Ему нужно съездить в город по делам, проверить своих пациентов и закупиться на следующую неделю. Стайлз ел за троих, но куда все это уходило, было непонятно. Парень не то, что не прибавил, а даже похудел. Может, все дело в стрессе? Услышав, как его зовет Стилински, Дерек поднялся и сложил свои записи в аккуратную стопку, на краю стола. Выключив настольную лампу, он осмотрел кабинет и вышел, заперев дверь на ключ.

Этим вечером все было тихо и спокойно. Стайлз поел и уснул на плече Дерека, которого заставил смотреть с ним Звездные войны. Хейл помедлил, но так и не решился будить парня. Аккуратно высвободившись, он встал и уложил Стайлза на диван, накрывая пледом и выключая ноутбук. Немного постояв над ним в нерешительности, решил, что сегодня не станет давать парню снотворное. Неосознанно проведя пальцами по нежной коже щеки, Дерек вздохнул, осознавая, что мальчишка еще ни разу не брился. Отдернув руку, когда Стайлз во сне чмокнул губами и улыбнулся, Дерек выключил в гостиной свет и ушел к себе, оставляя дверь приоткрытой.


	8. Глава 8

Дерек снял очки, которые надевал, когда работал за ноутбуком, потер глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла. Уже второй день он не мог уехать в город. Постоянный страх за Стайлза, что в отсутствие Хейла, может проявиться Джексон, и тогда неизвестно, что будет. Самый безобидный вариант — парень заблудится в лесу.

Не стоило браться за это дело. Проще было отказаться, чтобы Стайлза зарегистрировали и поместили под наблюдение специалистов в клинике. Но уже поздно. Дерек хотел доказать, что не бывает невиновных, потратив минимум времени. Обычно, хотя бы одна душа точно помнила, как умерла ее физическая оболочка. Да и сам убийца не мог не похвастаться своими деяниями.

После встречи с шерифом, Дерек все же хотел отказаться, но Дитон уговорил его посмотреть на мальчишку, а потом принимать решение. И когда Хейл встретил парня в кафе, то не мог связать его с убийствами. Есть убийцы, и их немало, которые выглядят вполне здоровыми, примерными гражданами, у них семьи, и они могут быть заботливыми и ласковыми, но свою суть никуда не денешь. И Дерек хотел докопаться до истины, найти в Стайлзе то самое — темное и гнилое.

А в итоге запутался, попал под влияние бездонных карамельных глаз и кажется, что сам скоро окажется в психушке. Эти дни Стайлз вел себя тихо и спокойно. Редко спрашивал о чем-то, практически не размахивал своими конечностями с поводом и без, что порой очень настораживало Дерека. Он ловил себя, когда подолгу рассматривал Стайлза, следил за его мимикой, движениями, подмечая все, любое изменение.

Это могло показаться бредом, но порой Дереку казалось, что парней двое. Один Стайлз гиперактивное чудовище, вечно что-то жующее и не закрывающее рот, а второй — спокойный, застенчивый и все еще болтающий, но вдвое меньше. Подростки подвержены такому перепаду настроения, даже удивительно, что Стилински еще не впал в депрессию. Но Дереку что-то не давало покоя. Взгляд Стайлза иногда казался ему чертовски знакомым.

Дерек уже ухватился за эту мысль, но его прервал тихий стук в дверь.

— Да?.. — он уже собирался назвать имя Стайлза, но запнулся. Стилински никогда бы не постучал.

Дверь тихо приоткрылась, и в комнату зашел явно не Стайлз. С идеально прямой спиной, что теперь он казался на сантиметров десять выше, идеально причесанный, и в рубашке, которая принадлежала когда-то Дереку, где он только ее откопал, застегнутую на все пуговицы. Парень мял воротник, стараясь еще сильнее закрыться.

— Простите… — голос был выше, чем у Стилински, мелодичный.

— Мисс Блейк, — Дерек внутренне застонал, но на лице была открытая, дружелюбная улыбка.

Стайлз бы по-любому сказал что-то вроде: Смотри, чтоб рожа не треснула. Хейл прижал ко рту кулак, чтобы не засмеяться в голос.

— К сожалению, не знаю Вашего… — Дженнифер внимательно осмотрела Дерека и перевела взгляд на стеллажи с книгами.

— Дерек Хейл, — мужчина наконец-то сообразил встать и медленно подошел, вставая в метре от Блейк.

— Мистер Хейл, — Стайлз поджал губы, недовольно косясь на помятую рубашку Дерека.

Хейл снова отвернулся, сдерживая смех. Это действительно выглядело смешно. Взрослая, чопорная англичанка в теле нескладного подростка. Как ей только удалось справиться с гнездом на голове Стайлза?

— Я Вас насмешила?

— О, нет-нет, простите, — Дерек покачал головой и посмотрел на учительницу. — Вас не смущает, что Вы…

Дерек не успел договорить, женщина подняла вверх указательный палец, прислоняя к губам. Хейл изогнул бровь, напрягаясь. Еще одна сумасшедшая? Ему и Джексона хватало с головой.

— Здесь чудесная природа, — Дженнифер вытянула с полки книгу, которая оказалась сборником стихов русских поэтов. — Вы читали Есенина?

Растерявшись, Дерек отрицательно покачал головой и перевел взгляд на тонкие пальцы, которые нежно переворачивали пожелтевшие от времени листы. Эту библиотеку собирала его мать, она же ухаживала за книгами. И за садом, который разбила позади дома.

— Мистер Хейл?

Дерек вздрогнул, возвращаясь из воспоминаний. Ему не стоило привозить сюда парня. Все здесь напоминает о счастливой жизни, которая уже давно превратилась в обыденную рутину.

— Мисс Блейк, я хотел бы поговорить с Вами о дне экскурсии.

Поставив книгу на место, Дженнифер обхватила себя руками и кивнула. Дерек указал ей на кресло, сам возвращаясь на свое место. Он внимательно осмотрел женщину, которая не смотрела в глаза, а куда-то в сторону, при этом слушая собеседника. Было удивительно, что она не спросила где она и что здесь делает наедине с мужчиной.

Видимо, Стайлз был прав, говоря, что учительница странная. Дерек бы сказал похуже.

— Так что Вы помните о том дне? — он взял блокнот, незаметно включая диктофон.

— Эти дети… Они хорошие, но слишком шумные, понимаете? — Дженнифер перевела взгляд на Дерека и потянулась к своей переносице. Но не нащупав очков, нахмурилась.

Дерек, недолго думая, протянул ей свои. Женщина благодарно кивнула, но не стала сразу надевать, вертя их в руках.

— Этот мальчик, Стилински, всю дорогу не давал спокойно сидеть своим соседям, — недовольно поджав губы, она дернула плечом и надела очки. — Мне даже пришлось на него крикнуть, представляете?

Хейл выдохнул и закивал. Как он ее понимал, иногда хотелось не просто накричать, а дать Стайлзу подзатыльник.

— А потом он совсем обнаглел. Они со Скоттом, очень, кстати, хороший парень, чуть не подрались. Пришлось отправить Стилински в конец автобуса, — Покачав головой, Дженнифер задумалась, поднимая взгляд на Хейла. — И наступило спокойствие. Но потом… — она повернула голову в сторону, как будто прислушиваясь к чему-то. — Что-то произошло…

Снова повернувшись к Дереку, у нее поменялись глаза. До этого Дерек и не замечал, что они были намного светлее, чем у Стайлза.

— Какого я тут сижу?

— Твою ж мать! — Дерек сломал пополам карандаш, который напряженно вертел в пальцах.

Стайлз подпрыгнул, испуганно смотря на Дерека и замирая.

— Ч-что?..

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Дерек закрыл лицо руками и застонал.

— Тебе плохо?.. — Стилински растерянно смотрел на мужчину, но боялся подойти.

— Твоя учительница, — глухо из-за ладоней.

— Что?..

— Мисс Блейк, — Дерек убрал руки и заулыбался.

— Ты точно психиатр, а не псих? — Стайлз изогнул бровь и нахмурился.

А Дерек наконец-то рассмеялся.

— Ты бы себя видел, Господи, — он вытер слезы и налил себе из графина воды. Точно, он псих. Непрофессиональный врач, да еще, кажется, действительно педофил.

— Очень смешно, — Стайлз снял с себя очки и удивленно посмотрел на Дерека. Хейл улыбнулся и указал на воротник, который было видно, что слишком давит.

Расстегнув пуговицы, Стайлз облегченно выдохнул и разлохматил волосы.

— Испортил такой труд, — Дерек покачал головой, пряча улыбку, опустив голову.

— Да пошел ты! Что ей надо было? Она сказала?..

— Нет, так же как и все. Ты точно сидел в конце автобуса, — помолчав, — А она прям тебя любила.

— Оу, у нас было взаимно. Мегера чокнутая, — Стайлз потянулся, и рубашка разошлась по швам.

— Еще и вещь мне испортил.

— О, хочешь надеть? — парень расстегнул все пуговки, стягивая рубашку с плеч. Под ней оказалась футболка, а под футболкой майка. — Хорошо хоть лифчик не напялила.

— Это только сверху, а трусы она не носит, — Дерек спокойно перекладывал бумаги, кинув серьезный взгляд на Стайлза.

Стилински в шоке открыл рот и полез смотреть наличие нижнего белья:

— Бля, Дерек!

Хейл засмеялся, уворачиваясь от бросившегося на него Стайлза. Перехватив руки парня, он прижал его к себе. Стайлз сказал что-то матерное и впился поцелуем в губы Хейла. Дерек разжал руки, медленно проводя по спине парня ладонями. Чмокнув Стайлза в губы, он отстранил его от себя.

— Нет, Стайлз.

— О, именно Стайлз? Может, тогда мисс училку поцелуешь? — Стилински зло прищурился и уселся удобнее на коленях Дерека.

— Мы уже это обсуждали, — пальцы замерли внизу спины парня. — Ты мой пациент, я твой врач. Тебе еще нет восемнадцати, заметь, не говорю уже о двадцати одном, а мне скоро тридцать. К тому же твой отец шериф.

Стайлз свистнул:

— Пиздец, сколько аргументов «против». А хоть один «за» есть?

Пожав плечами, Дерек перевел взгляд с глаз парня на манящие красные губы. Но переборов себя, спихнул Стилински со своих колен и выключил диктофон. Что ему теперь делать с этой записью?

Кашлянув, Стайлз поймал взгляд Дерека, показал ему фак и вышел из кабинета, хлопнув дверью. Стоит всерьез подумать о том, чтобы передать парня комиссии.

— Да кого я обманываю! — Дерек скинул со стола папку, в которой оказалось досье Стайлза. Листы разлетелись, Дерек поднял фотографию, на которой парень счастливо улыбался, прищурив один глаз.

***

Открыв противно пищащую микроволновку, Дерек достал пиццу и позвал Стайлза. Парень пришел только минут через пять, недовольно глянул на полуфабрикат и сел за стол.

— Что-то не так? — Дерек изогнул бровь и подвинул к парню стакан с колой.

— Так… — буркнув себе под нос, Стилински взял кусок и, кинув быстрый взгляд на Хейла, положил обратно. — Можно так не смотреть?

— Тебе не нравится?

— Нравится, — Стайлз снова взял кусок, но есть не спешил.

Усмехнувшись, Дерек поднялся из-за стола и отнес свою тарелку в раковину. Стайлз бы никогда не отказался от пиццы, но сейчас в отражении стеклянной дверцы шкафчика Хейл наблюдал картину, как парень нюхает пиццу и, скривившись, откусывает. К газировке он даже не притронулся.

— Чем займемся вечером? Может, посмотрим фильм? — Дерек выключил воду и, вытерев полотенцем руки, повернулся к парню.

— Я так устал сегодня… — он зевнул и отложил корочки от пиццы, — Я бы пошел спать пораньше. Ты же не против? — Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека невинным взглядом и едва улыбнулся.

— Конечно, — Хейл кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ. — Тогда завтра сходим на озеро, как договаривались.

Стайлз закусил губу и пожал плечами, вставая, он уже собирался ответить, но задел рукой стакан, и кола разлилась по всему столу, капая на пол:

— Ой, прости! — парень виновато глянул на лужу, но не спешил ничего делать. — Уберешь? Я так устал, что даже сил нет. Все эти события… — парень нахмурился и опустил голову.

— Стайлз, — Дерек вздохнул и подошел к нему. Помедлив, он обнял парня за плечи, притягивая к себе. — Все будет хорошо.

Стайлз дернулся сперва, но расслабился и обнял Дерека в ответ.

— Конечно…

Оба смотрели перед собой: Стайлз недовольно кривился, а Дерек с ужасом осознал, что, если парень не страдает психическим расстройством, то в нем есть кто-то еще.


	9. Глава 9

— Мне нужно в город, — Дерек перевернул блинчик и повернулся к Стайлзу, сидящему за столом.

— И в чем проблема? — не отрываясь от телефона, который ему дал Дерек.

После того вечера, когда Хейл понял, что с парнем не все так просто, они постоянно находились вдвоем. Дерек давал Стайлзу снотворное и укладывал спать на диван, открывая настежь дверь в свою комнату. На молчаливые вопросы, сказал, что его беспокоит Джексон.

Стилински не стал спорить, пожав плечами и согласившись. Дерек теперь не доверял парню, а на сеансах ждал, когда тот скажет что-нибудь или сделает не свойственное подростку. Но все было как обычно. И Дерек все же решился съездить в город и разузнать подробности аварии. Но не представлял, как оставить Стайлза одного.

Когда сегодня Стилински проснулся, Хейл отправил его в ванную, а сам обдумывал варианты, как обезопасить в первую очередь самого Стайлза. Дерек был рассеян и, в сотый раз на просьбу Стайлза дать хотя бы на пару минут мобильник, протянул свой смартфон. Но Стайлз лишь полазил в интернете и нашел стандартную игру, уже больше двадцати минут проходя уровень за уровнем.

— Стайлз, — в ответ молчание, — Стайлз!

— А? — Стилински резко поднял голову и приоткрыл рот.

— Давай завтракать, — Дерек вздохнул и выключил плиту, ставя перед парнем стопку блинчиков, от которых еще шел пар.

Стайлз улыбнулся и отдал Дереку телефон, хватая сразу три блинчика и, обжегшись, кидая их на тарелку, засовывая пальцы себе в рот.

— Ммм… — несчастный взгляд.

— Сам виноват, — Дерек опустил глаза, стараясь не смотреть на то, как Стайлз облизывает свои длинные тонкие пальцы.

— Так в чем проблема-то? — когда Хейл поднял на него непонимающий взгляд, пожал плечами. — Поехать в город? Ты же за едой?

— Да… — мужчина кивнул и продолжил машинально мешать ложкой в чашке. — Но вдруг Уиттмор опять… — он резко замолчал.

— Опять что? — Стайлз запихнул в рот целый блин и пытался быстро прожевать, чтобы добиться ответа.

— Ничего, — отложив ложку, Дерек откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди. — Я дам тебе снотворное.

— Ну ты и так… О! — Стайлз аж подпрыгнул на сидении, — У меня есть наручники!

Дерек изогнул бровь и недоверчиво посмотрел на парня.

— И где ты их взял? — но Дерк и так уже знал ответ. Усмехнувшись, он потер шею и покачал головой, — Твой отец слишком мягок.

— Оу… — Стайлз открыл рот, но лишь запихнул следующий блин. Он медленно жевал, смотря в окно.

— Наручники ты отдашь мне, — заметив, как Стайлз дернулся и заулыбался, Дерек застонал. — Нет, Стайлз! Не для ролевых игр!

Стилински иронично изогнул бровь и, соглашаясь, закивал.

— Господи, я скоро поверю твой учительнице, что ты невыносимый мальчишка.

— Лучше проверить лично, — Стайлз облизался и, как ему казалось, томно опустил ресницы.

Не выдержав, Дерек засмеялся. Стайлз обиженно надулся и допил свой кофе. Обидевшись, парень на все вопросы и просьбы Дерека лишь молча исполнял их. А когда мужчина дал ему три таблетки снотворного, все же не сдержался:

— Серьезно?!

— Наверняка.

Дерек пихнул Стайлзу в ладонь стакан с водой и указал на таблетки.

— Только попробуй заняться с моим бесчувственным телом развратом, горячий доктор Хейл.

— Боже, ты все никак не угомонишься? — Дерек покачал головой и проследил, чтобы Стайлз все проглотил.

Чуть ли не с боем забрав наручники, Дерек дождался пока Стайлз уснет и, только убедившись и прикрыв дверь, спустился вниз. Он решил оставить парня в комнате на втором этаже. С такой дозой снотворного Стилински будет спать до завтрашнего утра.

Убрав наручники, досье и диктофон в сейф, Дерек взял телефон и ключи от машины. Заперев кабинет, он вышел на крыльцо, запирая входную дверь. Мысль взять Стайлза с собой проскользнула в голове, но он тут же нашел много аргументов против этой идеи.

Еще раз подергав дверь, убедившись, что она заперта, Дерек осмотрел дом и пошел к машине. Ему нужно было заехать домой, встретиться с Дитоном и Пэрришом. Помощник шерифа, с которым у Дерека очень давно были недоотношения. Джордан был влюблен в Лору, и когда та погибла, ни Хейл, ни Пэрриш, не поняли, как оказались в одной постели. Их отношения продлились всего пару дней. И как потом решил Дерек, что виной всему — утрата любимого ими обоими человека.

Самого шерифа Дерек пока не хотел беспокоить. Узнай тот, что в Стайлзе может быть еще кто-то неизвестный, могло привести к необдуманным поступкам, основанным на порыве помочь и защитить ребенка. Но если в парне и правда была еще одна душа, то этот человек скрывался. Выдавая себя за Стайлза, непонятно было, что он или она хочет.

С таким Дерек встречался впервые. Даже те, у кого было своих несколько личностей, не выдавали себя за главного носителя. Это одновременно напрягало и заставляло ум Дерека сгорать от любопытства. Но он тут же одергивал себя. Стайлзу и так нелегко, так еще узнать, что в тебе есть совершенно незнакомый человек.

Но как шериф мог пропустить еще одного погибшего? Дереку нужно узнать все подробности аварии: где, когда и кто был участниками. Вроде, автобус врезался в машину. Но про тех, кто в ней был, ему не сказали ни слова. Значит, в первую очередь, нужно узнать про второго участника.

Задумавшись, Дерек чуть не пропустил поворот к Бейкон-Хиллс. Уже подъезжая к дому, он резко развернулся, решив сперва встретиться с Джорданом. Его не отпустит, пока он не узнает детали.

***

— Давно не виделись, — Пэрриш пожал Хейлу руку и кивнул, чтобы тот присел за столик.

Дерек попросил о встрече на нейтральной территории и желательно подальше от участка. На вопрос, что случилось, ответил, что все при встрече, и сбросил вызов.

— Да, давно, — сев на стул, Дерек взял меню из рук тут же подошедшей официантки и, попросив кофе, подождал, когда она уйдет. — Мне нужно узнать об одном деле, но чтобы не знал шериф.

— О, — Джордан осмотрел Дерека и пожал плечами, — Не уверен, что смогу…

— Мне очень надо. Это касается Стайлза. Но ты же знаешь, как отцы себя ведут, когда их дети в опасности.

— Подожди-подожди! — парень напрягся, машинально оглядываясь. — Если речь о сыне шерифа, то лучше поговори напрямую с ним. Стайлз и так проблемный, а если он…

Дерек поднял руку, перебивая:

— Мне просто нужно узнать об аварии. Стайлз ничего не делал.

— Аварии? Дерек, может ты мне нормально скажешь, что ты хочешь?

Хейл вздохнул и потер переносицу. Достав пачку, вытащил сигарету и прикурил, тут же замечая шокированный взгляд Джордана.

— С каких пор ты куришь?..

— Вроде психолог здесь я, — выдохнув дым, Дерек покачал головой и опустил взгляд на сигарету в своих пальцах.

— Я думал, ты бросил… — парень поежился под жестким взглядом пронзительных глаз.

— Ты мне поможешь или нет?

Побарабанив по столу пальцами, Пэрриш снова осмотрелся и, вздохнув, кивнул:

— Что ты хочешь узнать?

— Где и как произошла авария, когда Стайлз ездил на экскурсию. Мне нужно знать кто был вторым участником аварии. И живы ли они. Желательно, чтобы ты сообщил мне это сегодня, а еще лучше в ближайшие часа два.

Уже открыв рот, чтобы задать очередной вопрос: зачем это понадобилось Дереку, Джордан по взгляду понял, что ему не ответят.

— Хорошо, как узнаю — сообщу.

В тишине они допили кофе и, не произнеся ни слова, разошлись, пожав руки на прощание.

***

Заехав по пути домой в супермаркет, Дерек, сам не понимая зачем, купил плюшевого енота. Кинув его на заднее сидение, он усмехнулся и покачал головой. По-любому Стайлз опять пошутит в своей пошлой манере. «Серьезно, Дерек? Игрушка? Лучше бы что-то резиновое купил.»

Покачав головой, Дерек отбросил мысли о парне, чтобы лишний раз не переживать и не сорваться раньше времени обратно. Ему еще нужно было поговорить с Дитоном, и, узнав все про аварию, удостовериться, что никто больше не погиб в тот день. Иначе, нужно начинать все заново. Придется собирать информацию еще об одном человеке.

Встряхнув мокрыми волосами, Хейл взял мобильник, проверяя не звонил ли ему кто, пока он был в душе. Но от Пэрриша вестей не было, а Стайлз никак не мог связаться с ним. Сжав губы, Дерек прикрыл глаза. Его не отпускало нервное напряжение с того момента, как он оставил Стайлза в комнате. Он в тысячный раз убеждал себя, что с парнем все будет хорошо, но не мог перестать волноваться.

Дерек вздрогнул, когда его телефон разразился мелодией входящего вызова.

— Да?!

— Дерек, — Дитон помедлил, — ты можешь говорить?

— Да-да… — Хейл выдохнул, пытаясь расслабиться. — Просто не ожидал звонка.

— Хм, я по поводу одного твоего пациента…

— Подожди, нам нужно поговорить о Стайлзе.

— Что-то случилось? Он, — пауза, — убийца?

— Нет, я уверен, что нет, — Дерек закрыл глаза, тяжело вздыхая. — Ты не мог бы узнать болел ли он каким-нибудь психическим расстройством? Или его мать, отец, кто-нибудь из семьи?

После продолжительной паузы, Алан все же ответил:

— Хочешь сказать, что в нем не только погибшие, но и сам он?..

— Я не знаю! Но в последние дни, он начал странно себя вести. Как будто проявилась еще одна душа. Но он или она не выдают себя.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что душа скрывает кто она?..

— Да… — Дерек сказал это неуверенно, больше спрашивая.

— Такого точно не может быть, Дерек. Скорее всего, твой парень шизофреник. Душа, которая первый раз проявляется не в своем теле, сразу выдает себя.

— Я не всегда с ним, — Дерек помолчал, — Это могло случиться, когда я был в магазине или мы были в разных комнатах…

— Тогда ты бы узнал об этом. В первую очередь душа ищет хоть кого-то кто бы ей сказал, почему и как она оказалась в незнакомом месте.

— Ты прав, но… Такого не было. Хотя, проявились все души, и учительница была на удивление очень спокойной. Она не спросила ни про то где она, ни каким образом очутилась в незнакомом месте. А Уиттмор чуть не убил Стайлза…

— Дерек! — Дитон уже не раз пытался перебить Хейла, но удалось ему раз на седьмой. — Успокойся, ты слишком все близко принимаешь к сердцу. Стайлз — пациент. Он не член твоей семьи, ты должен трезво оценивать ситуацию, — Вдруг Дитон резко замолчал. — Только не говори, что…

После минутной тишины, Алан прошептал что-то вроде: обожемой, и вздохнул:

— Дерек, тебе лучше привезти его обратно. Я сообщу комиссии…

— Нет! Его отправят в психушку. А потом в тюрьму. Но Стайлз никого не убивал.

— Дерек…

— Мне нужно знать, кто был в машине, которая столкнулась с автобусом. Возможно, причина в том человеке…

— Ты же теперь не успокоишься? — риторический вопрос.

— Так ты сделаешь, что я просил? Поможешь?

— Конечно, — грустно улыбнувшись, Дитон пообещал узнать все про Стайлза и, попросив Дерека не делать глупостей, отключился.

Хейл опустил руку, в которой держал телефон, и застыл на месте. Он очень надеялся, что не совершит еще одну непоправимую ошибку в своей жизни.


	10. Глава 10

Решив, как можно быстрее вернуться к Стайлзу, Дерек не стал ждать звонка от Джордана и Дитона. Они могут получить информацию только к завтрашнему обеду, а парень вот-вот проснется. Проблем с пациентами не возникло за время его отсутствия, и Дерек решил взять небольшой отпуск. За последние годы он редко куда-то ездил, и смысла тратить дни впустую не видел. А лекции в Университете начинались только после новогодних праздников.

Дерек уже закупился, поэтому прямиком отправился к Стилински. Припарковавшись у дома, Хейл вышел из машины и осмотрелся. Свет горел только над крыльцом, все окна в доме были темные. Потянувшись, ощутил, как хрустнули позвонки. Ехать было не так уж и далеко, но напряжение и волнение заставляли Дерека гнать почти на грани дозволенной скорости.

Взяв пакеты, он подошел к двери и, достав ключ, отпер ее. В доме была тишина. Включив в прихожей свет, мужчина стянул с ног обувь и прошел на кухню. Поставив пакеты на стол, он снял куртку и поежился. Было довольно прохладно. Проверив батарею, которая была еле теплой, он чертыхнулся и пошел в подвал, проверить отопление.

Спустившись по крутой лестнице вниз, он дернул за шнур, чтобы включить свет, но лампочка еле светила. Нащупав на стеллаже около стены фонарь, Дерек включил его и заорал, роняя фонарь на пол. Закрыв глаза и схватившись за грудь, где бешено стучало сердце, он выматерился в голос.

— Лора, мать твою…

Его сестра последние годы перед смертью бредила модой. И купила несколько манекенов, на которые надевала созданные ею платья. Дерек совершенно забыл, что убрал их в подвал, намереваясь выбросить. Подняв фонарь, он посветил на манекен и, нервно усмехнувшись, прошел к системе отопления. Увеличив градусы, Дерек уже собирался уходить, как услышал шаги по лестнице со второго этажа.

Решив не звать Стайлза, он быстро поднялся по лестнице, но его ждал неприятный сюрприз. Дверь была старая, и когда захлопывалась, то открыть ее можно было только с другой стороны. Подергав ручку, Дерек закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться и медленно выдыхая.

— Дерек?.. — голос Стайлза звучал глухо, а через минуту послышался хлопок входной двери.

Хейл еще раз дернул ручку и, снова не добившись результата, просто выбил дверь плечом. Благо она была хлипкая и держалась на честном слове.

— Стайлз? — Дерек выбежал на крыльцо, застав картину, как Стилински вытащил забытого на заднем сидении плюшевого енота.

— Кхм, это мне? — Стайлз скривился, но зажал игрушку подмышкой, явно давая понять, что не отдаст подарок.

— Тебе-тебе. С надеждой, что поймешь какой ты еще ребенок, — Дерек улыбнулся и прислонился плечом к косяку двери, складывая руки на груди.

— Вау, все твои фрейдовские штучки?

— Какие? — Хейл поморщил нос и скривился. — Ты точно учишься в школе?

— Ты лузер и старпер, — Стайлз прошел мимо Дерека, пихнув его бедром.

Закатив глаза и усмехнувшись, Дерек зашел за Стайлзом в дом и запер дверь:

— Думал, что ты еще будешь спать.

— Меня что-то разбудило. Знаешь, как толчок…

Они зашли на кухню, Стайлз тут же сел за стол, рассматривая при свете енота, а Дерек начал разбирать пакеты.

— Значит, я вернулся вовремя, — Дерек улыбнулся и положил перед Стайлзом гамбургер.

— Из тебя выйдет хуевый отец, — Стайлз уже потянулся к еде, как получил по губам. — Бля!

— Еще раз выматеришься, и я вымою тебе рот с мылом.

— Еб… — Стайлз захлопнул рот и потер покрасневшие губы.

— А я смотрю, ты с отцом так разговариваешь? — Дерек изогнул бровь.

Стайлз фыркнул и отрицательно замотал головой.

— Но он не кормит меня этим, — Стилински обиженно надул губы и щеки, становясь похожим на игрушку.

— Вы с ним одно лицо или морда? — Дерек улыбнулся, а Стайлз еще пару минут сидел с мрачным лицом, но, не выдержав, начал болтать. И Хейл был только рад. Пусть лучше мальчишка выносит ему мозг своим трепом, чем пристально и молча следит за каждым движением.

***

— Я объелся, я хочу в туалет и хочу, но не могу, спать… — Стайлз лежал на диване, поглаживая живот и продолжая запихивать себе в рот чипсы.

Дерек оторвал взгляд от экрана ноутбука и осмотрел парня.

— Ты похож на сожравшего капибару питона.

— Вау, да у тебя скоро будет целый зоопарк, — Стайлз застонал и отставил на журнальный столик миску с чипсами.

— Гадаю, с кем встречусь в следующий раз, — улыбнувшись, Дерек сделал глоток из бутылки, в которой было безалкогольное пиво. — Видимо, это будет ленивец.

На какое-то время в комнате воцарилась тишина. Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и лег на спину, закрывая глаза рукой.

— Скажи, что дальше? Ведь все души проявились… и никто ничего не помнит…

Дерек молча допил пиво и с легким стуком поставил пустую бутылку на столик.

— Тогда, нужно чтобы вспомнил ты.

— Аааа, но я не помню, — Стайлз зажмурился и неожиданно зевнул. — Как же хочется спать…

Решив, что сегодня он не даст парню снотворное, в организме и так было много химии, Дерек поднялся и, укрыв его одеялом, провел пальцами по волосам Стайлза.

— Спи, — тихо. — А с твоей памятью разберемся завтра.

— Дерек… — Хейл уже выходил из гостиной, когда Стайлз едва слышно прошептал: — Спасибо…

***

Зажигалка кончилась, а спички ломались одна за другой. Сжав коробок в кулаке, Дерек зло глянул на небо и вытащил сигарету из губ, сломав ее пополам. В отличии от Стайлза ему совершенно не спалось. В голове роились мысли, одна нелепее другой. Ни от Алана, ни от Джордана так и не было вестей.

В сотый раз проверив, что связь есть, батарейка не села и пропущенных вызовов и сообщений нет, Хейл убрал телефон в задний карман джинс и поежился от пронизывающего ветра. Ночью уже совсем было холодно. Скоро Рождество, а за ним и Новый Год.

Только вот, где праздники проведет Стайлз, еще было неизвестно. Да и сам Дерек уже давно не отмечал ни праздники, ни день рождения. Задумавшись, он вдруг вспомнил, что у Стайлза как раз скоро день рождения. Обычно он не запоминал ненужную ему информацию, но тут получилось само собой.

Выдохнув, он проследил за белым облачком и все же вернулся в дом. Казалось, что он зашел в пустыню. Но спускаться опять в подвал не хотелось. Раздевшись, Дерек прошел в гостиную, выключая тихо работающий ноутбук и бросая взгляд на Стайлза. Парню явно было жарко. Он скинул с себя одеяло, покраснел и вспотел.

Но решив, что это лучше, чем мерзнуть, Дерек лишь слегка дернул уголками губ и ушел к себе, оставляя дверь открытой. Положив телефон на прикроватную тумбочку, снял одежду, оставив ее валяться у кровати, и залез под тонкое одеяло. Он думал, что снова будет маяться полночи, но как только голова коснулась подушки, уснул мертвым сном.

***

— Эй, красавчик, — голос был тягучим, сладким, нежным.

Дерек поморщился и отмахнулся от чего-то, что щекотало ему нос.

— Мистер Хейл, — Дерек ощутил, как по его паху поерзали и чуть приподнял бедра, простонав что-то невнятное.

Услышав тихий смешок, Хейл распахнул глаза, смотря на сидящего на его бедрах Стайлза.

— Какого?.. — сонно осмотревшись, мужчина приподнялся на локтях и прищурившись посмотрел на окно, за которым было светло, как днем. — Черт, сколько время? — он снова лег, зевая и закрывая глаза. Ему безумно хотелось спать.

— Уже обед, — Стайлз провел пальцами по голой груди Дерека, задевая напрягшиеся, съежившиеся от прохлады соски.

Дернувшись, Дерек схватил его за руку, довольно больно сжимая пальцами запястье.

— Ай! Пусти!

Разжав пальцы, Хейл застонал и потер глаза, пытаясь проснуться.

— Слезь с меня.

— А ты встанешь?

— Угу…

— Только весь вставай, — Стайлз кокетливо улыбнулся и, еще раз двинув бедрами, слез с мужчины. Он прошел к двери, виляя бедрами. И тут до Дерека дошло, что это не Стилински.

— Эрика, — хрипло.

— Вставай, я приготовила завтрак, но он же и обед, — еще раз улыбнувшись, она вышла из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь.

Заставив себя подняться, Дерек оделся и пошел в ванную. Умывшись и почистив зубы, он зашел на кухню, надеясь, что его будет ждать уже Стайлз. Но перед ним все так же была Рейес.

— Слушай, а ты не знаешь, где моя косметичка? Я точно оставляла ее на столе, но ни в комнате, ни в ванной не могу найти, — она вздохнула и кивнула на оладьи, стоящие посередине стола.

Сев за стол, Дерек взял чашку с кофе и сделал пару глотков.

— Слишком сладкий, — он отставил кофе и взял оладушек.

— Ну я не знаю, как ты любишь, поэтому сделала, как себе, — пожав плечами, она внимательно следила, как Дерек отправляет в рот кусок теста. — Нравится?

Дерек кивнул, пытаясь прожевать слишком большой кусок. Он только сейчас ощутил голод и понял, что так нормально и не поел вчера. Ему пришлось запить сладким кофе, от чего он скривился и дернул плечами.

— Да не такой уж и сладкий, — улыбнувшись, Эрика спросила: — А долго я еще тут буду?

— Нет, — вытерев рот и пальцы салфеткой, Дерек поблагодарил за еду и пристально посмотрел на Рейес. — Ты что-нибудь вспомнила?

Покачав головой, она повернулась к окну:

— Нет, но со мной все в порядке, и я не вижу причины, чтобы… — резко замолчав, она поджала губы. А Дерек замер, надеясь, что она не догадается, как Джексон.

— Эрика?

— А? — Стайлз растерянно оглянулся на Хейла и облизал губы. — Не, Стайлз.

— Ты помнишь, как проснулся? — Дерек внимательно следил за парнем.

— Да… вроде… — закусив губу, Стайлз сел ровно, смотря на Дерека. — Я пошел в туалет и… я здесь.

— Это не очень хорошо.

— Почему?

Но Дерек промолчал, встав и вымыв за собой кружку, он завернул оставшиеся оладьи в пищевую пленку и убрал их в холодильник. Стайлз следил за его действиями не отрываясь, но так и не дождавшись ответа, ушел наверх, сказав, что хочет почитать.

Проводив парня взглядом, Дерек вспомнил про оставленный на тумбочке телефон и быстро ушел к себе в комнату. Уже сняв блокировку, он замер, наконец-то понимая, что его все это время так смущало. В доме стало прохладней.

Подойдя к батарее, он протянул руку и неуверенно коснулся пальцами, ожидая, что будет горячо. Но температура была как раз, чтобы в доме было тепло, но не жарко. Запрокинув голову, он прислушался к тому, что происходит на втором этаже. Тишина.

Переведя взгляд на открытую дверь, он уже хотел пойти к Стайлзу, но вспомнил про телефон. Снова сняв блокировку, Дерек замер, смотря на оповещение о двух новых сообщениях. Поколебавшись, он все же открыл их, оба были от Пэрриша.

Джордан прислал информацию о человеке, который был в другой машине, и что о нем ничего не известно. Нахмурившись, Дерек прочитал другое сообщение. Авария случилась на границе двух городов, и водителя джипа увезли в госпиталь соседнего с Бейкон-Хиллс города. Мертв он или жив, Джордан не смог выяснить.

Дерек отправил ему сообщение с благодарностью и, убрав телефон в карман штанов, пошел к Стайлзу. Зайдя в комнату, он застал парня читающим комиксы.

— Мне нужно еще отлучиться. Это по моей основной работе.

Стайлз оторвал взгляд от мускулистого героя в трико и осмотрел Дерека, явно думая о чем-то неприличном.

— Стайлз? — устало.

Закусив губу, Стайлз сдержал разъезжающиеся в улыбке губы и закивал. Дерек изогнул бровь и подошел к нему, протягивая снотворное.

— Опять? — Стилински застонал и уткнулся лицом в страницы журнала.

— Ты же знаешь, что это для твоего же блага.

— Ладно, — взяв таблетки и бутылку воды, которая стояла на тумбочке около кровати, Стайлз выпил лекарство и показал Дереку рот.

— Умница.

— А поцеловать?

Дерек усмехнулся, наклонился к парню, который в предвкушении вытянул губы трубочкой, и чмокнул его в нос:

— Я быстро.

Стилински зарычал и швырнул в закрывшуюся на ключ дверь подушкой, посылая вслед Дереку проклятия. Но что радовало — без мата.


	11. Глава 11

Дождавшись, когда в комнате Стайлза все стихнет, Дерек все же зашел убедиться, что парень спит. Усмехнувшись, Хейл покачал головой, увидев, что парень прижал к своей груди енота. Хорошо, не додумался притащить веник из роз или ромашек. Зная Стайлза, получил бы этим букетом по роже.

Дерек замер, понимая, что действительно уже довольно хорошо изучил парня. Его привычки, повадки, как он морщит нос, когда недоволен, или хитро улыбается, когда в его мозгу созревает очередная нелепая, и по личному мнению Стайлза, гениальная мысль. А когда он замирает и пристально смотрит, Дереку хочется провалиться в ад. Стайлз ждет от него невозможного — избавления от душ и ответных чувств.

Вздохнув, Дерек фыркнул, снова словив себя на лжи самому себе. Чувства уже есть. Он влюбился. И готов пойти на что угодно, чтобы помочь парню. Только он не представлял, что нужно сделать, чтобы избавить Стайлза от этой ноши. Если он никого не убивал, в чем Дерек был уверен, может души сами покинут тело Стилински?

Глянув еще раз на сладко спящего Стайлза, Дерек помедлил, но не стал подходить к нему. Он тихо вышел за дверь и запер ее, оставляя ключ в скважине. Спустившись вниз, запер свою комнату и кабинет. Проходя мимо двери в подвал, замер, вспоминая, что так и не поговорил со Стайлзом насчет этого. Конечно, могло быть, что кто-то из душ или сам Стилински разбирались в системе, но Дерек должен убедиться.

Как бы снова не забыть, посмотрев в эти глаза олененка Бэмби. Дерек против воли улыбнулся сравнению и вышел на улицу, запирая дверь. От Дитона так и не было вестей. Сев в машину, Хейл пристегнулся и, вбив в навигатор адрес полицейского участка соседнего города, благо до него отсюда было даже ближе, чем до Бейкон-Хиллс, Дерек вырулил на дорогу, рассчитывая вернуться часа через три.

***

Остановив машину на стоянке у полицейского участка, Дерек заглушил мотор, но не спешил выходить. Посмотрев на экран телефона, он побарабанил пальцами по рулю и все же вышел, захлопывая сильнее, чем надо дверцу машины.

Достав из кармана свое удостоверение, он прошел в здание и подошел к дежурному посту. Девушка мексиканской внешности вежливо поинтересовалась у Хейла, что его привело, но увидев удостоверение психолога по душам, в недоумении уставилась на него.

— Мне нужен шериф.

— Он у себя, — девушка указала на закрытую дверь в другом конце коридора.

— Спасибо, — Дерек мило улыбнулся, показывая свои кроличьи зубы. Девушка смутилась, но тут же уткнулась в свои бумаги.

Уже практически открыв дверь, на телефон Дерека пришло сообщение. Он убрал пальцы с ручки двери и открыл сообщение. Джордан подтвердил, что шериф его ждет и в курсе дела. Выдохнув, Дерек постучал два раза и, не дожидаясь приглашения, которое прозвучало, когда Хейл уже вошел, прошел в кабинет.

— Шериф Мюрей. Я Дерек Хейл, психолог.

Мужчина чуть постарше шерифа Стилински осмотрел Хейла и кивнул, поднимаясь со своего места и пожимая Дереку руку.

— Присаживайтесь, — когда Дерек сел, он продолжил: — Мне сообщили, что Вам нужна информация по аварии, которая произошла больше месяца назад?

— Да, возникли некоторые проблемы, и мне нужно знать, что стало с водителем джипа, который врезался в школьный автобус.

Шериф внимательно осмотрел Дерека, останавливаясь на его глазах:

— Но официального запроса у Вас нет?

— Нет, это скорее личное, — Дерек напрягся, но не подавал вида.

— Только из-за уважения к отцу Пэрриша, — Мюрей пробормотал это себе в усы, но Дерек его прекрасно расслышал. — Вот, — он протянул Хейлу дело об аварии. — Ренди Кьюит. Тридцать четыре года, права выданы в штате Мэн. Приезжал сюда на подработку, но уехать не смог.

— Он погиб?

— Нет. Его увезла скорая.

Дерек оторвал взгляд от бумаг и выжидающе посмотрел на шерифа.

— К нам он не приходил.

Кивнув, Дерек поднялся, поблагодарил шерифа за информацию и, пожав ему руку, ушел. Узнал он немного, но есть имя и надежда, что в больнице ему скажут больше.

***

Уже на подъезде к больнице, Дерек заметил, что бак почти пуст. Чертыхнувшись, он повернул обратно, приметив где-то в миле по дороге заправку. Расплатившись за бензин, он купил сэндвич, тут же съедая его. С этими поисками, он совсем забыл о питании.

Как-то раз он так увлекся одним делом, что заработал язву, питаясь одной сухомяткой. И теперь нужно придерживаться диеты, чтобы в самый неподходящий момент не загреметь в больницу. Тогда Стайлзу он точно не сможет помочь.

Когда только этот мальчишка начал занимать все его мысли? Порой Дереку казалось, что они были знакомы задолго до того, как увиделись в первый раз в кафе. Стайлз действовал как самый лучший антидепрессант, успокаивая Хейла и заставляя его улыбаться и забывать обо всем. Отогнав мысли о безмятежно спящем Стайлзе, который мог бы вместо этого пылесборника прижимать к себе его, Дерека, мужчина сел в машину, выруливая на шоссе.

***

В больнице отвратительно пахло чистящими средствами и лекарствами. Этот запах вызывал тошноту и головную боль. Дерек прекрасно помнил эти запахи и свои ощущения, как его тошнило прямо у палаты, куда его с Лорой привезли после полицейского участка.

Встряхнув головой, Хейл отогнал неприятные и грустные воспоминания, подходя к регистратуре. Толстая, в больших очках и халате, который едва не лопался, женщина недовольно осмотрела Дерек и, мельком кинув полный злобы взгляд на удостоверение психолога, позвала кого-то.

Через минуты две к Дереку вышла блондинка с пышными, но аппетитными формами. Она улыбнулась, демонстрируя идеальные зубы, и поинтересовалась, что привело психолога по душам в обычную больницу.

— Понимаете, миссис Флэтчер…

— Мисс, — девушка кокетливо улыбнулась.

— Мисс, — Дерек вежливо улыбнулся, исправляясь, — мне нужно узнать об одном человеке, который поступил к вам после дорожной аварии на границе с Бейкон-Хиллс двадцатого октября.

— Ох, — она закусила полную нижнюю губу, печально качая головой. — Мы не выдаем информацию…

— Да, я понимаю. Но и Вы поймите меня. Это может быть мой дядя, он ехал из штата Мэн, чтобы повидаться со мной. Он единственный родственник, что у меня остался. Ренди Кьюит… — Дерек посмотрел на Флэтчер взглядом, полным печали и надежды.

— Мистер Хейл… — осмотревшись, девушка вздохнула и кивнула, прося Дерека следовать за ней.

Идя за врачом, Дерек машинально запоминал дорогу. Дойдя до ожогового, девушка открыла перед Дереком дверь, пропуская его вперед. Дойдя до сестринского поста, Флэтчер нашла карту и указала кивком следовать за ней.

Дерек напрягся, понимая, что раз его привели не в морг, где хранятся неопознанные и невостребованные тела, то человек, который был в джипе — жив. Задумавшись, он чуть не налетел на врача, успев остановиться в миллиметре от ее спины.

— Это Ваш дядя?

Посмотрев через стекло в палату, где лежал человек, Дерек напрягся еще сильнее. Он вполуха слушал, что говорит врач.

— …обожжено в основном тело, с лица скоро снимут повязки, но вот выйдет ли он из комы…

— Кома? — Дерек вычленил важное для него слово и повернул голову к Флэтчер.

— Да, его удалось спасти. Но пришлось ввести в искусственную кому, но он так и не вышел из нее. Болевой шок мог…

— Это не мой дядя.

Дерек грустно улыбнулся, качая головой. Этот человек пусть и в коме, но жив.

— А с ним никто не поступал? Может, в машине был кто-то еще, кто пострадал?

— Нет, остальных отправили в больницу Бейкон-Хиллс. У нас тогда случился обвал в торговом центре, и мы смогли принять только одного человека.

— Я вас понял, спасибо.

— Не за что, но если это не Ваш дядя, то стоит обратиться в полицию… — она только сейчас поняла, что Дерек слишком долго не искал родственника. — Простите, а можно еще раз взглянуть на Ваше удостоверение?

Дерек грустно, но обворожительно улыбнулся, смотря девушке в глаза. Он достал документ, мимолетно скользнув заинтересованным взглядом в декольте Флэтчер. Девушка, заметив, что мужчина оценил ее, как женщину, тут же забыла о том, что хотела уже вызвать охрану. Дойдя с Дереком до выхода, записала ему номер своего телефона и, попросив позвонить ей через несколько дней, может она сможет что-то узнать о той аварии, попрощалась с ним.

По пути к машине Дерек выкинул ненужный ему клочок бумаги с номером силиконовой барби и, сняв машину с сигнализации, достал телефон. Набрав Дитона, Дерек сел за руль, вставив ключ, но не заводя машину.

— Дерек, это очень срочно?

— И тебе привет. Да, ты что-то узнал о Стайлзе?

Дитон попросил кого-то подождать пару минут, послышался скрип, а потом глухой стук двери:

— Я подал запрос на семью Стилински. Сам Стайлз никогда не стоял на учете. У него нет никаких психических отклонений. У шерифа, как ты сам понимаешь, тоже. С матерью Стайлза все сложней. По ней у меня пока нет информации.

— Возможно, она страдала шизофренией или еще чем-то. Как я понял, она бросила ребенка и мужа и исчезла в неизвестном направлении. Ни шериф, ни Стайлз не хотят о ней говорить, — Дерек выдохнул и повернул ключ, заводя мотор.

— Ты не с ним?

— Я ездил в участок и больницу, куда привезли второго участника аварии. Мужчина, и он жив. Так что версия о том, что в Стайлзе есть кто-то еще отпадает. И это ужасно. Я в тупике.

Дитон помолчал, все же сказав:

— Нужно сообщить комиссии. Другого варианта нет. Подумай, Дерек. Он может сделать что-то себе, а еще хуже, если пострадаешь ты. Тогда Стайлз сразу попадет в следственный изолятор.

— Да… Я понимаю, — Хейл откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. — Я… поговорю с ним.

— Нет, ты должен просто привезти его обратно в город. И все.

Они замолчали, каждый думая о своем, как Дитон сказал:

— Тогда, я тебе хотел сказать о Кейт…

— Что? — Дерека аж передернуло, когда он услышал это имя.

— С ней возникли проблемы. Она пыталась покончить с собой.

Криво усмехнувшись, Дерек посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и прищурился:

— Надеюсь, ее спасли?

— Да, — вздохнув, Алан потер переносицу, снимая очки, — Но следующий раз может стать последним.

— Чем она это сделала? Снова зубами? — Дерек мотнул головой, сжимая свободной рукой руль, до побелевших костяшек.

— Проткнула живот заточенной ложкой.

— И сейчас она в лазарете?

— Да, пока не поправится, ее будут держать там. Ты долго не появлялся, и вот…

— Я же сказал, что больше не приду к ней. И ты, если забыл, поддержал меня, — резко и грубо.

— Тебя никто не винит…

— Господи, на меня не действуют эти приемы, Алан! Если ты хотел, чтобы я навестил ее, то мой ответ — нет. Я сейчас занят. И всю оставшуюся жизнь тоже!

Дерек сбросил вызов, сжимая до боли зубы, что выступили желваки. Как же ему самому хотелось разорвать эту тварь на маленькие кусочки, а лучше облить бензином и поджечь, смотря, как она корчится в муках. Судорожно выдохнув, он стал медленно дышать, успокаиваясь. Давно у него не было таких вспышек агрессии.

Кейт Арджент, его бывшая безумная любовь, когда-то попала под влияние настоящего психа и по совместительству дяди Дерека — Питера Хейла. Но доказать вину Питера не смогли, и через некоторое время, выйдя из психиатрической клиники, он пропал. Дерек очень надеялся, что тот где-то гниет в канаве.

Посмотрев на время, Дерек резко выдохнул, понимая, что идет уже шестой час, как он оставил Стайлза. Запрятав все свои мысли и переживания глубоко в себе, он осторожно выехал на шоссе и, стараясь все же не нарушать, выжал педаль газа. Он проведет со Стайлзом еще пару дней, прежде чем передаст его комиссии. К сожалению, в этой ситуации Дерек ничем не может помочь парню.


	12. Глава 12

Стайлз распахнул глаза и судорожно вдохнул. Его кто-то тащил за воротник футболки, перекрывая кислород. Парень схватился за горловину, пытаясь отстранить давящую ткань. Глаза начали слезиться, в ушах шумело, а ноги скользили по мокрой траве.

Когда его наконец-то отпустили, Стилински упал на бок, оттягивая футболку и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Он вытер глаза и резко сел, осматриваясь. Он был в лесу. Была ночь, но на небе не было ни звезд, ни Луны, ни туч. Еще раз осмотревшись, Стайлз заметил силуэты. Два сидели на земле, а один стоял над ними.

Сглотнув, Стайлз попытался встать, но тут же начал проваливаться в мягкую, рыхлую землю. Ощущения были реальными настолько, что он ощущал влагу на траве, какой противной и скользкой на ощупь была земля. Тот человек, что стоял, двинулся в его сторону. Стилински беспомощно осмотрелся, пытаясь найти камень или палку.

Когда человек подошел вплотную, его все так же невозможно было рассмотреть. Стайлза выдернули как пушинку из трясины и снова потащили, на этот раз за волосы. Парень пытался схватить человека за руку, но все время ловил лишь воздух. Сказать он тоже ничего не мог. Язык как будто онемел и не шевелился, мертвым грузом лежа во рту.

Упав на колени, Стайлз не сразу понял, что его никто не тащит и не держит. Медленно подняв голову, он замер, с ужасом узнавая в сидящих Скотта и Джексона. МакКол нервничал и кидал взгляды куда-то за спину Стайлза, так и не решившись дотронуться до друга. А Джексон смотрел отрешенным взглядом в землю, игнорируя все происходящее вокруг.

Стайлз уже было кинулся к другу, но замер в нескольких сантиметрах от него. Скотт начал меняться, его одежда окрашивалась в бордовый, а на теле начали появляться раны и синяки. Стайлз сглотнул и повернул голову к Джексону, с которым начало происходить тоже самое.

Зажмурив глаза, Стайлз попытался закричать. Он щипал себя, чтобы проснуться, но все также оставался в непонятном лесу с душами погибших.

 _— Проснись… проснись, Стайлз…_ — Стилински повернулся на шепот. И подскочил на кровати, судорожно дыша.

Его вело, хотелось пить и спать. Он снова лег, но что-то не давало ему уснуть. Действие снотворного еще не кончилось, но Стайлзу казалось, что если он уснет, то снова окажется в том месте. Открыв слипающиеся глаза, он резко выдохнул и попытался осмотреться.

Находясь между сном и явью, ему показалось, что внизу раздались шаги.

— Дерек… — сил на то, чтобы позвать Хейла не было.

Стайлз перевернулся на спину и потер глаза пальцами. Кое-как сев на кровати, он услышал скрип ступенек.

— Дерек… это ты?.. — сипло, едва слышно. — Черт…

Осмотревшись, Стайлз потянулся за стаканом с водой, но лишь столкнул его на пол. Стекло было толстым и не разбилось, а вот вода растеклась по ламинату. Стайлз покачал головой и уже спустил ноги на пол, чтобы встать, но услышал, как за дверью кто-то дышит.

— Де… — он замолчал, с ужасом понимая, что это не Хейл.

У него не было ни телефона, чтобы позвонить Дереку или отцу, ни того, чем можно было бы защититься. Схватив первое, что попалось под руку — толстый том какого-то романа, Стайлз встал и медленно стал подходить к двери.

Но не пройдя и половины пути, замер, слыша, как в замочной скважине провернулся ключ. Облизав губы, он стал осматриваться в поисках места, куда можно было бы спрятаться или откуда можно нанести неожиданный удар.

Ключ провернулся второй раз, а Стайлз так и стоял, замерев, как истукан, посередине комнаты. Боковым зрением он заметил тень и движение позади себя, резко развернувшись, Стайлз застыл, понимая, что здесь никого нет, а дверь с тихим скрипом распахнулась...

***

Дерек припарковался у дома и, выйдя из машины, посмотрел на окно второго этажа. Света не было, значит Стайлз все еще спал. Не спеша, Хейл вытащил пачку сигарет и прикурил. Сейчас ему совсем не хотелось возвращаться в этот дом, а если не кривить душой, то и к Стайлзу.

Не найдя никаких ответов, Дерек все больше убеждался, что произошло убийство по случайности. Не могли просто так души оказаться в Стилински. Но проблема еще и в том, что сам Стайлз был нездоров. Он отзывается на свое имя и вроде такой же, но одновременно другой.

Вся надежда была на Дитона, который узнает про мать Стилински. И если та действительно чем-то болела, то вариант один — сдать Стайлза комиссии и отправить его в психиатрическую лечебницу. Видимо это судьба, что все в кого Дерек влюбляется или погибают, или оказываются в психушке. Грустно улыбнувшись, он поднял голову вверх, сдерживая крик, рвущийся из самых глубин души.

Как же он устал. Ему срочно нужен отпуск. Дерек перевел взгляд на дверь и достал ключи. Ему потребовалась вечность, чтобы заставить себя дойти до нее и отпереть. Что он скажет Стайлзу? Как он порушит все его надежды? Дерек просто молча отвезет его в город и сдаст отцу. Еще пара дней, и всему придет конец.

Весь в своих мыслях и переживаниях, Дерек зашел в прихожую и включил свет. Он снял куртку и обувь и уже направился к лестнице на второй этаж, как на него с криками из ванной выпал Стайлз.

Дерек замер, машинально обхватывая парня руками. Тот дрожал и был напуган:

— Там! Там кто-то есть!

— Что?.. — Хейл повернул голову в сторону закрывшейся в ванную двери. — Ты… как ты?..

Замолчав, Дерек отстранил парня, только сейчас замечая, что тот повязал полотенце, как девушка.

— Эрика?..

— Там кто-то есть! Я видела! Он стоял позади меня!

— Успокойся! — Дерек встряхнул Рейес за плечи и, когда наступила тишина, прислушался. — Я ничего не слышу…

— Он стоял за мной… — она больно хваталась за руки Дерека, с ужасом смотря в сторону ванной. — Я приняла душ, подошла к зеркалу, чтобы почистить зубы… — судорожный выдох. — А когда протерла зеркало от пара, то… Там…

— Что там? — Дерек внимательно слушал, все еще стараясь прислушаться к звукам в доме.

— Я… не знаю… кто-то… он был весь темный… черный… но не негр, а… — девушка резко замолчала, запутываясь в своих словах и мыслях.

— Стой тут, я пойду проверю.

— Но… Дерек… — Эрика обхватила себя руками, боязливо осматриваясь.

— Стой тут, — Хейл дождался положительного кивка и направился к ванной. Зайдя внутрь, он от двери осмотрел помещение и облегченно выдохнул. В комнате никого не было.

Вернувшись обратно, он покачал отрицательно головой, складывая руки на груди:

— Тебе показалось. Кроме нас, в доме никого нет. И входная дверь была заперта.

— Но… я… Я точно видела! — Рейес закрыла глаза и пошатнулась.

Дерек тут же оказался рядом, придерживая ее. Стайлз поморщил нос и схватился за голову, полотенце упало на пол, оставляя его полностью обнаженным.

— Дерек?..

— Стайлз… — Хейл машинально скользнул взглядом по телу парня и замер, понимая, что Эрика решила привести себя в порядок и побрилась. Хорошо хоть не отрезала чего не надо. — Кхм.

— А? — Стилински опустил взгляд и замер. — Какого?.. Что это?! — он резко наклонился, подхватывая полотенце и оборачивая им бедра. — Я…

— Это Эрика, — Дерек поджал губы, чтобы не улыбнуться.

— Круто, супер! Охеренно!

Вдруг оба замерли, настороженно смотря друг на друга.

— Стайлз, как ты вышел из комнаты?

— Я… не помню? — Стилински кинул взгляд наверх, дверь в его комнату была распахнута настежь.

— Я тебя запер. И ты сам знаешь…

— Но я же не мог оказаться по эту сторону и открыть ее. К тому же ключ…

— Я отставил его в двери, — Дерек напрягся.

— Ааа… ну тогда я бы смог выйти, — Стайлз улыбнулся и покачал головой, — Это же элементарно: подкладываешь листок, выпихиваешь ключ, он падает на лист, затаскиваешь к себе и все. Ты свободен.

Дерек изогнул бровь и вздохнул:

— И ты помнишь, как это делал?

— Хм… нет, — парень задумался, а потом снова отрицательно мотнул головой. — Не помню… Я вроде проснулся, но может, все еще спал…

Закрыв глаза, Стайлз зевнул и одновременно скривился.

— Как ты? — Дерек сделал к нему шаг.

— Голова болит дико… — подняв на мужчину взгляд, Стайлз облизал губы и сделал шаг к Хейлу, вставая вплотную. — Дерек…

Хейл обхватил парня за талию, прижимая к себе и наконец-то целуя. Стайлз застонал ему в рот, обхватывая плечи Дерека руками. Их поцелуй был яростным, напористым, злым. Дерек перенял инициативу, впихивая язык в рот Стайлза и не давая тому сделать что-то в ответ. Оторвавшись от красных сладких губ, он судорожно выдохнул, замирая от слов парня:

— Поцелуй со вкусом отчаяния.

— Что?..

— Ты так целовал меня, как будто это в последний раз, — Стайлз посмотрел Дереку в глаза, не давая отвести взгляд.

Облизав губы, Дерек все же опустил взгляд, а потом вовсе закрыл глаза. Прислонившись лбом ко лбу Стайлза, он пару раз открывал рот, чтобы начать разговор, но так и не смог.

— Пойдем поедим? — Стайлз все это время гладил его по шее, плечам и спине.

Молча кивнув, Дерек отстранился и едва улыбнулся.

— Дерек, — парень закусил губу и через силу улыбнулся. — Ты ни в чем не виноват.

Хейл кивнул и снова прижал Стайлза к себе, зарываясь носом в его волосы, пахнущие цитрусовым шампунем.

— Я не смог ничего… ничем… — одернув себя, Дерек отстранился и твердо произнес: — Нам нужно вернуться в Бейкон-Хиллс.

— Оу… — Стайлз положил ладонь на свою шею сзади и потер. — Хорошо… прямо сейчас?

— Необязательно, — выдохнув. — У меня есть еще несколько свободных дней.

— Да, было бы здорово, — Стайлз отвел взгляд и закрылся, складывая руки на груди. — Пойду оденусь. Холодно.

Дерек проводил его взглядом до самой двери и сжал кулаки, когда услышал хлопок двери. Какого черта он поцеловал Стайлза?! Но он в конце концов все же не железный. А парень был такой напуганный, беззащитный. Хейлу хотелось спрятать его ото всех, запереть в этом доме и не выпускать. И черт с этими душами, как-нибудь справятся.

Все же обойдя первый этаж и заглянув в подвал, Дерек убедился, что в доме никого нет. Крикнув Стайлзу, чтобы тот спускался, Хейл ушел на кухню. Достав из холодильника недоеденную вчера паэлью, он поставил контейнер в микроволновку.

Когда Дерек обнимал Стайлза, то смог прощупать все его позвонки и кости. За всеми последними событиями, он не только перестал сам нормально есть, так еще и парня уморил до состояния скелета. Повернувшись, Дерек вскрикнул и схватился за грудь:

— Давно ты тут стоишь?

— Минуту… — Стайлз прошел к столу и сел, внимательно осматривая Дерека. — Значит, я все же виноват.

Дерек замер с тарелкой в руке. Вздохнув, он поставил еду перед Стайлзом и сел напротив:

— Это произошло случайно. Я уверен. Виноват может быть тот, кто был за рулем джипа, но и ты мог…

— Джипа? — Стайлз перебил Дерека, прищурившись. — Я думал автобус врезался в дерево или что-то такое…

— Нет, Стайлз, ваш автобус столкнулся с другой машиной.

— И… что стало с водителем? — Стилински опустил взгляд, беря вилку и втыкая ее в креветку.

— Он в коме, — Дерек резко замолчал, понимая, что не должен ничего рассказывать парню.

— И может… он виноват?.. — Стайлз поджал губы и с надеждой посмотрел на Дерека.

— Возможно… я не знаю, Стайлз, — Дерек виновато улыбнулся и опустил глаза в свою тарелку.

— Я тут подумал… Ты же говорил, что единственный выход — смерть?

Хейл напрягся, поднимая на парня настороженный взгляд:

— Да.

— А клиническая смерть?

Дерек в шоке приоткрыл рот, смотря на Стайлза, как будто у того вдруг выросли рога. А Стайлз в свою очередь пристально смотрел Хейлу в глаза, терпеливо ожидая ответ.


	13. Глава 13

— Что, прости? — Дерек отложил чайную ложку и кашлянул.

— Ты же врач, и сможешь меня оживить, — Стайлз уже загорелся этой идеей, начиная выдавать одну версию за другой, как это можно все сделать.

— Стой, Стайлз! — Хейл сжал кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться. — Я психолог, а не реаниматолог, и помимо того, что это опасно и совершенно неизвестно, что с тобой будет, так это еще полный идиотизм. Ты вообще в своем уме?

Стилински замер, медленно закрывая рот и с болью в глазах смотря на Дерека:

— А что еще ты можешь? Зачем ты вообще согласился на все это, — Стайлз обвел себя рукой и нервно усмехнулся, — Нахера, Хейл?!

Отведя взгляд, Дерек почувствовал себя виноватым и никчемным. Он взялся за это дело, потому что его попросили. Потому что ему было интересно и хотелось доказать, что нет исключений. Потому что… Потому что ему понравился Стайлз. Сразу, мгновенно, с первого взгляда.

Напряжение между ними от молчания Дерека только нарастало. Стайлз покачал головой и резко отодвинул стул, поднимаясь и, вместо того, чтобы выйти, он обошел стол и встал за мужчиной.

— Дерек.

Хейл закрыл глаза, ощущая тонкие пальцы на своих плечах.

— Мне нечего тебе ответить, — хрипло, прочистив горло, Дерек резко выдохнул и покачал головой. — Я должен отдать тебя комиссии.

Пальцы, нежно поглаживающие, замерли, а потом и вовсе исчезли. Стайлз сделал шаг назад, еще один, пока не уперся ягодицами в край раковины.

— Ты… серьезно?

— Другого выхода нет. В аварии погибло четверо, и один в коме, так что…

— В коме… Так может он…

— Стайлз, если бы он был виноват, то души перешли бы к нему. Он жив, хоть и без сознания.

— Господи, — Стайлз вдруг четко увидел всю ситуацию, соединил все в единую картину. — Значит, я и правда…

Он закрыл глаза и пошатнулся. Дерек тут же оказался рядом, обнимая его и прижимая к себе. Помолчав, он все же высказал свое предположение:

— Ты иногда ведешь себя по-другому, но это все еще ты… Твоя мама, — Дерек почувствовал, как Стайлз словно закаменел, — это важно. Она болела каким-нибудь психическим расстройством? Или в ее семье?

— Понятия не имею. Она ушла, как я тебе уже говорил, когда мне было пять, — Стайлз высвободился из крепких, сильных рук и почесал шею.

Дерек перехватил его пальцы, сжимая своими. Руки у Стилински были ледяные.

— Ты замерз?

— Немного…

— Кстати, я хотел тебя спросить про подвал…

— А? — Стайлз в недоумении изогнул бровь. — Здесь есть подвал?

Облизав губы, Дерек поджал их и мотнул головой:

— Да, но это неважно…

— Можно я пойду к себе? Я…

— Да, конечно. Можешь начать собирать вещи, — поймав взгляд Стайлза, Дерек не смог понять, чего в нем было больше: тоски или боли.

— Мы уедем сегодня?

— Я говорил тебе, что могу еще два дня… Если ты хочешь, — едва улыбнувшись, Дерек сделал к Стайлзу шаг, но тот сделал шаг от Хейла.

— Да, — сперва неуверенно, а затем твердо: — да, я бы хотел еще побыть тут… На свободе.

Грустно улыбнувшись, парень снова пару раз нервно почесал шею и ушел наверх, закрывая за собой плотно дверь.

***

Дитон не отвечал ни на звонки, ни на сообщения, и Дерек решился позвонить шерифу.

— Мистер Стилински, добрый день.

— Доктор Хейл, — Джон внутренне напрягся, готовясь к плохим вестям, сам не понимая почему. Предчувствие.

— Я все же хотел бы узнать кое-что о вашей, — Дерек замялся: стоит ли говорить «бывшей»? — жене.

— О Клаудии? — мысленно выдохнув, что речь пойдет не о Стайлзе, шериф расслабился и перестал с силой сжимать телефон.

— Да, были ли у нее отклонения? В психике?

— Я не понимаю, причем тут моя жена? — Джон кинул взгляд на вошедшего в его кабинет Пэрриша и указал ему кивком, чтобы тот сел на стул и подождал.

— Для того, чтобы исключить у Стайлза психическое расстройство.

— Стайлз здоров, — шериф бросил недовольный взгляд на Джордана, который понял, что этот разговор не для его ушей и поспешил выйти. Но сложив два и два, понял, что шерифу звонит Хейл. Видимо, у Стайлза и правда были серьезные проблемы.

— Да…

— Послушайте, — как только за помощником закрылась дверь, Джон изменил тон на резкий и твердый, — Вы уже две недели держите моего ребенка непонятно где, не даете мне с ним ни поговорить, ни увидеться. Мне посоветовали Вас как лучшего. Я хочу знать, какие результаты.

Дерек мысленно выматерился, не стоило звонить шерифу. Нужно было спокойно подождать, когда позвонит Дитон. Но разговор со Стайлзом вывел его из равновесия, заставив действовать импульсивно и необдуманно.

— Мы вернемся через два дня. И я все Вам расскажу.

— Два дня? То есть… все закончилось? — голос Джона изменился. Теперь он стал неуверенным и полным надежды.

— Вы скоро все узнаете. До встречи, шериф, — Дерек сбросил вызов, не дожидаясь, что ответит мужчина. Он не понимал почему ни Стайлз, ни его отец, не хотят говорить о Клаудии.

С другой стороны, Дерек их прекрасно понимал. На вопросы о своей семье, он всегда уходил от ответа. Ненавидел, когда собеседник, узнав, что вся семья Дерека погибла, начинает с жалостью смотреть на него, или виновато, как будто самолично убил.

Решив дать Стайлзу время все обдумать, Дерек ушел в свой кабинет. Он сел в кресло, осматривая стол, на котором были разложены досье и все записи, что он сделал. Взяв фотографию парня, Дерек вздохнул и положил ее изображением вниз. Открыв верхний ящик стола, он достал форму для регистрации нового носителя. Уже заполнив ее наполовину, положил ручку и смял лист, откидывая его в сторону.

— Дерек? — Стайлз тихо вошел, оставляя дверь приоткрытой.

— Как ты? — Хейл поднял на парня глаза.

— Знаешь, кажется, что лучше, чем ты, — парень дернул уголками губ в неуверенной улыбке. Пройдя к креслу, сел, поставив ноги на сидение, и обхватил колени руками.

— Стану психом и попаду в психушку.

— О, я займу тебе койку в моей палате, — Стайлз спрятал нос в коленях, смотря на Дерека пристальным взглядом.

— Расскажи мне о маме, — Дерек попросил мягко и не надеясь услышать ответ.

Отведя взгляд, Стайлз закусил губу. Когда молчание затянулось, и Дерек уже хотел сказать: Забудь; парень резко повернул голову к Хейлу и опустил ноги, садясь ровно.

— Если ты расскажешь о своей семье.

— Шантаж? — Дерек не любил, когда ему ставили условия, не оставляя выбора, или загоняли в угол.

— Это будет честно. Я не хочу говорить о ней, а ты о своих родных. По-моему все честно, — Стайлз пожал плечами и перевел взгляд на окно, за которым с утра моросил противный дождь.

Тяжело выдохнув, Дерек откинулся на спинку кресла и сцепил пальцы в замок.

— Моя семья погибла. В пожаре. Остались я и Лора, моя старшая сестра. Но… и ее не стало.

— И как ее?..

Стайлз не успел договорить, как Дерек резко поднял руку.

— Теперь ты.

— Окей… — побарабанив пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, Стайлз сел удобнее и отрешенно уставился на стопку бумаг на столе. — Я действительно не скажу тебе ничего полезного. Мне было пять, и я помню только хорошее… Она любила меня... и отца… Я не помню, чтобы они серьезно ругались, или мама вела себя как сумасшедшая, — Стайлз посмотрел на внимательно слушающего его Дерека. — В тот день она отвела меня к МакКолам. Скотту купили железную дорогу, и мы весь день собирали ее. Меня забрал отец… и больше я не видел маму…

— И что сказал отец?

— А? — Стайлз поморщил нос. — Сперва, что мама уехала по делам. А потом… я ждал ее, — парень запнулся, — Наверно, и сейчас жду…

— Почему ты решил, что она вас бросила?

— Я слышал, как отец разговаривал с Мелиссой, мамой Скотта, что когда он пришел, то вещей мамы не было. Ну и когда я перестал верить в ее «срочные дела», то понял, что она просто бросила меня… нас.

— Скажи… ты винил себя?

— А ты? — Стайлз резко поднял голову, смотря в глаза Дереку.

— Что?.. — резко выдохнув, Хейл напрягся, внимательно всматриваясь в парня.

— Конечно, я винил себя. Наверно, все дети ощущают, когда их не любят, и в первую очередь ищут проблему в себе.

Они замолчали, каждый вспоминая самые неприятные моменты своей жизни.

— Кстати, — Стайлз перестал вырисовывать на своем бедре узоры и посмотрел на Дерека. — У меня скоро день рождения… Ты… отпразднуешь со мной?

— Я бы очень хотел… Но ты же…

— Да, черт, точно! Я же буду в психушке, — Стайлз фыркнул. — Или тюрьме.

— Случаи, когда смерть происходит в результате несчастного случая или по неосторожности, учитываются комиссией. В тюрьму ты вряд ли попадешь.

— Какое счастье, — Стилински закатил глаза и потянулся, зевая.

В такую погоду хотелось завернуться в плед, усесться около телевизора с чашкой чая и прижаться к чьему-то боку. Но Дерек был так близко и одновременно так далеко, что Стайлз не высказал своего желания, а просто поднялся на второй этаж. За какие-то непонятные грехи, он проведет весь остаток жизни в одиночестве.

***

После разговора со Стайлзом, Дерек ушел к себе в комнату, доставая из потайного места бутылку виски. Его отец любил прятать алкоголь про запас. Как раз сейчас был случай, когда можно было достать его. Но Дерек подержал бутылку в руках и убрал ее обратно. Он не должен поддаваться своим эмоциям.

Все в прошлом, все случилось и ничего не вернешь. Нужно жить дальше. И как бы тяжело не было, Дерек продолжал каждый день просыпаться и фальшиво радоваться жизни. Ему фатально не везло в любви. И как бы Дерек не хотел, но со Стайлзом у них нет будущего. Услышав грохот в комнате парня, Дерек быстро поднялся на второй этаж и без стука зашел.

— Ста?.. — резко оборвав себя, Дерек внимательно присмотрелся к парню. Это были не Эрика и не учительница, но кто из парней, Дерек пока не мог с уверенностью сказать.

— Че надо?

Дерек тут же напрягся, понимая, что перед ним Уиттмор.

— Я услышал шум…

— Все хорошо, — Джексон перебил Хейла и сложил руки на груди. — Вали отсюда.

Оглядевшись, Дерек не заметил ничего, что могло бы создать такой грохот. Джексон его все так же напрягал, но парень явно не собирался ничего делать Стайлзу.

— Джексон…

— Да что? — парень старался казаться расслабленным и что его ничего не волнует, но Дерек видел, как на шее вздулась венка от напряжения, а взгляд Джексона был устремлен на Хейла, но смотрел как будто сквозь.

Машинально обернувшись, Дерек осмотрел пустую стену и закрытую дверь, а когда снова повернулся, на него смотрел Стайлз.

— Оу… что-то не так? — Стилински нахмурился и провел пальцами по своему виску. Он взмок, но отчего не понимал. В комнате была идеальная температура.

— Все хорошо, — Дерек решил не говорить Стайлзу о Джексоне. А спросил, что парень делает.

— Собирался спать… — Дерек уже почти закрыл дверь с другой стороны, как до него донеслось. — Дер? Ты не видел мистера Барри?

— Кого? — Хейл изогнул бровь, замирая.

— Енота… я не могу его найти, — Стайлз расстроенно осмотрелся и вздохнул.

— Завтра найдется, ложись спать, — Дерек пожелал Стайлзу спокойной ночи и выключил свет, оставляя парня одного.

Спустившись вниз, Дерек проверил, что запер входную дверь и ушел к себе. Вспомнив, что не дал Стайлзу снотворное, он уже собирался подняться к нему, но его отвлекло пришедшее на мобильный сообщение. Оно было от Пэрриша. Джордан спрашивал, как у Дерека дела и все ли он узнал, что хотел.

Дерек написал в ответ: «Спасибо, что беспокоишься. Все хорошо», и пошел на кухню, открывая окно и закуривая. Что-то не вязалось в этой истории. Виновниками аварии были водитель автобуса, который просто родился в рубашке и получил лишь пару сломанных ребер из самых серьезных травм, и водитель джипа. Но оба были живы. Единственное, что у этого Кьюита мог умереть мозг. Решив, что нужно будет узнать все подробности о состоянии Кьюита, Дерек потушил окурок и закрыл окно.

Все происходило совсем не так, как Хейл привык. Работать с человеком, которого ты видишь несколько часов в день и с тем, с которым находишься двадцать четыре часа в сутки, огромная разница. Дерек стал привыкать к Стайлзу и душам, которые были в нем. И сейчас его совсем не удивило появление Джексона.

Дерек был так измотан эмоционально, что лишь порадовался, что Уиттмор не стал бросаться на него или пытаться навредить своему носителю. Причины такого поведения он решил поискать в другой раз. Например, завтра. А лучше пусть этим займутся специалисты в клинике. После того, как Дерек привязался к парню, ему нельзя быть его врачом. С невеселыми мыслями он ушел к себе в комнату, совершенно забыв, что хотел дать Стайлзу снотворное.


	14. Глава 14

Ночью начался ливень. Дерек пару раз просыпался от молний и грома, но тут же проваливался в сон. Ему снился пожар и мертвая Лора, которая просила Дерека не винить себя. Ее застывшее восковой маской лицо постепенно стало приобретать другие черты. Как только Хейл понял, кто перед ним, то моментально открыл глаза, прерывая сон.

Повернувшись на бок, он уже собирался снова уснуть, но краем уха услышал что-то странное в гостиной. Приподнявшись, Дерек прислушался, но по стеклу хлестал дождь и, списав все на непогоду, мужчина снова лег. Неудивительно, что ему мерещатся звуки. Осталось только, как Эрика, видеть призраков и слышать голоса.

Провалившись в поверхностный сон, Дереку снова начал сниться бред. Перед ним была Кейт, но говорила голосом матери, которая что-то просила. Дерек никак не мог разобрать слов. Повернувшись на какой-то звук, он оказался в подвале. В его руке был фонарь, и мужчина сразу включил его. Свет был рассеянный и тусклый. Поводив вокруг себя лучом, замер, наткнувшись на манекены. Они стояли как солдаты на плацу, и не было видно где заканчивается строй.

Сглотнув, Дерек повернулся, чтобы уйти, но оказался лицом к лицу с одним из манекенов. Развернувшись, наткнулся на другого. Облизав губы, сжал в ставшей влажной ладони фонарь и решил пойти вперед, направляя луч в разные стороны. Перед Дереком мелькали знакомые лица — его семья и те, чьи души были в Стайлзе. Самого парня он не видел.

Дерек осознавал, что он спит. Но подсознание часто помогало ему решить проблему или найти тот или иной ответ. Уже собираясь опустить фонарь, Дерек резко направил луч в сторону. Стайлз стоял как неживой. Его глаза были странного каре-голубого цвета. Смотрелось это дико, как будто парень ослеп, но не полностью. Хейл хотел позвать его, но не смог открыть рта.

Собираясь подойти к Стайлзу, Дерек замер, только сейчас замечая, что за парнем кто-то стоит. Разглядеть кто это было невозможно. Черный силуэт постепенно приобретал черты, но когда Дерек вот-вот собирался разглядеть лицо человека, его выдернуло из сна.

Судорожно выдохнув, Дерек вытер пот со лба и осмотрелся. Дождь немного стих, и уже не стекал по стеклу водопадом. Откинув мокрое одеяло в сторону, Хейл поежился от прохлады и надел сухую футболку с длинными рукавами. Зевнув, он поднялся и включил ночник над кроватью. Воды в графине не оказалось, и Дерек пошел на кухню. Заодно решив проверить, как там Стайлз.

Он уже дошел до входа на кухню, как споткнулся обо что-то. Совсем не мужественно вскрикнув, Дерек включил в коридоре свет и замер.

— Стайлз?!

Парень сидел у стены на полу, обхватив себя руками и стуча зубами от холода. В тонкой футболке, пижамных штанах и босиком. Одежда прилипла как вторая кожа, а ноги были в грязи. Кажется, что Стилински не понимал, где он.

— Ты был на улице? — Дерек разозлился сам на себя. Ну, естественно, Стайлз был на улице.

Заставив парня подняться, Дерек повел его в ванную. Включив воду, которая сперва была ледяной, пришлось ждать минут пять, когда она нагреется, он завернул Стайлза в махровое полотенце, пытаясь согреть.

Дерек вздохнул, только сейчас вспоминая, что не дал Стайлзу снотворное. Получается, что шаги ему не приснились. Но кто был вместо Стайлза? Кому взбрело в голову в такую погоду куда-то идти? Ключи от машины были у Дерека в кармане джинс, но он бы точно услышал, если бы к нему зашли или попытались взять ключи.

Наполнив ванну горячей водой, Дерек раздел сопротивляющегося Стайлза и усадил в воду. Стилински тут же чуть ли не с головой ушел под воду и прикрыл глаза, постепенно переставая дрожать и приобретая естественный цвет кожи, вместо синего.

Решив, что с парнем ничего за десять минут не случится, Дерек ушел на кухню. Он заварил Стайлзу чай и вернулся в ванную, прикрывая дверь и садясь на опущенную крышку унитаза.

— Др-р… Дере…

— Что такое? — Хейл поставил чашку на раковину и присел около ванны.

— Я… — говорить было еще трудно, мышцы сводило судорогой.

— Все хо… — Дерек оборвал себя, опуская взгляд. Ни черта не хорошо. Все просто ужасно. Стайлза нужно поместить в клинику. И чем быстрее, тем лучше. В следующий раз, Дерек может найти уже окоченевший труп.

— Хейл… — стараясь сказать это громко, Стайлз аж покраснел от натуги.

— Да?.. — Дерек поднял на парня взгляд.

— Что… прои… зошло?

— Ты был на улице. Под дождем.

«И по видимому довольно долго», — Дерек не стал говорить это вслух. Что Стайлз там делал, Хейл так и не смог понять. Уйти, он бы не ушел. В темноте, не зная куда и под ливнем. Если бы ему нужны были ключи от машины, он бы обыскал весь дом. Но дверь в кабинет была закрыта, и в гостиной явно никто ничего не искал.

Эта учительница. Она очень странно себя вела. Не задавала вопросов, не возмущалась. Так может, это она виновата?..

— Это мне?

— Что? — Дерек нахмурился, понимая, что мысли ускользнули. Переведя взгляд куда кивком указал парень, он встал и взял чашку. — Тебе. Только горячий еще.

Подув на чай, Дерек попробовал его и поднес к губам Стайлза. Сделав пару громких глотков, парень отстранился и выдохнул, закрывая глаза.

— Спасибо.

Когда вода стала едва теплой, Дерек заставил сонного Стайлза подняться, помог ему выйти из ванны и вытер его насухо.

— Ради такого, я готов хоть каждый день под дождь… — едва улыбнувшись, Стайлз перехватил руку Дерека и притянул его к себе, обнимая и пряча лицо у него на груди.

Вздохнув, Дерек накрыл плечи Стайлза полотенцем и обнял его. Решив, что Стилински сегодня поспит с ним, Хейл увел парня к себе, выдавая ему свою толстовку, в которой Стайлз почти утонул. Дал ему две таблетки и, уложив в кровать, укрыл одеялом.

— Не боишься, что… — зевок, — проснешься не со мной? — глаза слипались, и парень вот-вот готов был погрузиться в страну Морфея.

— Не думай ни о чем. Спи, Стайлз, — Дерек лег рядом и прижал парня к себе, укладывая его голову себе на плечо.

— Я не хочу… так… чтобы… так… — потеряв суть, Стайлз уснул, согревшись в объятиях мужчины.

Хейл, несмотря на мысли и переживания, уснул следом за парнем.

***

Зевнув во всю ширь своего немаленького рта, Стайлз сонно потер глаза и опустил голову, доставая подбородком до груди.

— Стайлз? Иди еще поспи, — Дерек вздохнул и разлил кофе по чашкам.

— Не… мне надоело спать.

— Или так, или мне придется привязывать тебя к кровати.

— Да уж… Именно это меня и ждет, — Стилински поднял голову и, прищурившись, осмотрел мужчину.

Дерек сам был сонный и дезориентированный. Он чуть не пролил кофе мимо, а вместо двух ложек сахара положил себе четыре. Стайлз все еще был в одежде Дерека, пряча в мягкой ткани нос. Она так приятно пахла одеколоном и самим Хейлом, что Стайлз постоянно нюхал ее, но делал это так смешно, пытаясь не спалиться.

Заметив это, Дерек не стал лишний раз вгонять парня в краску. Ему даже было приятно, что Стайлзу нравится запах. Все было бы чудесно, если бы не было так паршиво на душе.

— Все же тебе стоит еще полежать.

— Только с тобой, — мгновенный ответ. Дерек улыбнулся и покачал головой:

— Мне нужно закончить с делами… — он неопределенно махнул в сторону рукой.

— Оу… ну да, — Стайлз опустил взгляд в чашку и напрягся. — Когда мы уедем?

— Дорогу сильно развезло из-за ливня. Так что, думаю, послезавтра.

Молча кивнув, Стайлз в тишине допил кофе и встал, потянувшись. Он уже хотел отнести чашку в раковину, но Дерек остановил его, сказав, что уберет сам и чтобы Стайлз шел отдыхать.

— Можно я посплю в твоей кровати?

Помедлив, Дерек все же кивнул. Он прошел следом за Стайлзом к себе в комнату и взял телефон и ключи от машины, чтобы лишний раз не заходить и не будить парня.

— Поцелуй меня.

— Стайлз, — устало.

— Поцелуй.

— Я…

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что я больше ни с кем никогда… и помру девственником… — Стайлз отрешенно смотрел в потолок. — Ну конечно, если Эрика не переспит со всем персоналом психушки…

— Стайлз, — Дерек уставился на парня расширившимися от ужаса глазами, — Ты…

Стилински усмехнулся и повернул к мужчине голову.

— Ты об этом не думал?

— Я…

— Как думаешь, с теми, кто там лежит… Как с ними обращаются?..

— Я ду…

— Ты не знаешь. Понятия не имеешь. Смотришь на них, как на материал для своих исследований, лекций.

— Послушай… — Дерек думал, что Стайлз снова его перебьет, но тот молча смотрел, ожидая, что Хейл скажет. А сказать ему было нечего. — Спи.

Зло усмехнувшись, Стайлз повернулся на бок, лицом к окну. Он наблюдал, как по стеклу стекают ручейки, едва осознавая, что и по его щекам текут горячие слезы.

***

Проснувшись в обед, Стайлз еще какое-то время был как вареный. Но поев, взбодрился. Он поднялся на второй этаж, начиная собирать вещи. Но в какой-то момент понял, что просто сидит и смотрит в одну точку. Вздохнув, решил спуститься вниз к Дереку, но что-то привлекло его внимание…

— Стайлз? — Хейл зашел в комнату, подходя к столу, за которым сидел парень.

— М? — не отрываясь от комикса.

— Я подумал, что мы могли бы провести последний сеанс.

— Не вижу смысла… — так же не поднимая взгляд.

Дерек вздохнул и закрыл журнал, забирая его.

— Все же стоит это сделать. Идем, — Дерек уже дошел до двери, а Стилински так и не сдвинулся с места. — Стайлз.

Парень нехотя поднялся и, поджав губы, пошел за Дереком вниз. На лестнице Хейл пропустил его вперед, и зашел за Стайлзом в кабинет, закрывая дверь. Когда они сели, Дерек достал блокнот, куда записывал вопросы и важные по его мнению факты.

Стайлз безразлично смотрел на свои руки, не собираясь первым начинать разговор.

— Ты на меня обижен? — Дерек напрягся. Ему совсем не нравилось состояние парня.

Тот разговор, точнее монолог Стайлза, оставил неприятный осадок на душе. Дерек еще раз все обдумал и прочитал-прослушал записи. Он хотел побольше узнать о Дженнифер Блейк. Информации в досье было мало. Обычные факты: дата и место рождения, кто родители, где училась, работала. Никаких проблем с законом. Все гладко и безупречно. Но за идеальной оболочкой может скрываться монстр, психопат. Как и его дядя…

— Я не обижаюсь, — Стайлз вздохнул и, сев ровно, махнул рукой. — Давай начнем.

— Да, — Хейл включил по привычке диктофон и задал стандартный вопрос.

— Стайлз.

Дерек уже собирался задать следующий, как замер.

— Твое имя?.. — Дерек медленно поднял взгляд на парня.

Изогнув бровь, Стайлз фыркнул и пожал плечами:

— Стайлз Стилински, — иронично улыбаясь.

Открыв рот, собираясь уже что-то сказать, Дерек так и замер.

— Стайлз…

— О, да. Я же не виноват, что меня так назвали, — парень посмотрел на Дерека, как на идиота.

Кивнув, Хейл помедлил и продолжил задавать вопросы. На все остальные парень отвечал четко, но как будто заученно. Внутри Дерека творился хаос, он не мог понять, действительно ли это Стайлз, и просто издевается над ним, или это кто-то другой? Спроси сейчас Дерек что-то про Блейк, и может получить ложный ответ.

— Я хотел бы узнать о Дженнифер Блейк. Поподробнее…

— Училка, как училка, — парень пожал плечами. — Я с ней не общался, кроме, как на уроках.

Дерек нервно повертел в пальцах ручку и поднял на парня взгляд, смотря в глаза, которые были как у Стайлза. Цвет, выражение — все выдавало Стилински.

— А что ты можешь сказать о Мечиславе?

— О чем?.. Ме… — парень действительно не понимал, что у него спросил Дерек. А на своем имени запнулся, как будто ни разу его не произносил.

— Забудь, думаю, что на сегодня все…

Стайлз резко поднялся, улыбаясь Дереку. Он уже практически вышел из кабинета, но задержался в дверях:

— А тот, который в аварию попал… Он и правда жив?

— Да… в коме, — Дерек растерянно посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Значит, точно никакой надежды?..

Хейл заметил, как наигранно парень расстроился и закусил губу, стараясь показать, что он страдает.

— Может, если он придет в себя, то расскажет…

— В себя? — Стайлз резко поднял голову.

— Да, Стайлз, такое возможно. Люди выходят из комы.

— Оу, ну тогда он расскажет, что произошло… — Стилински вздохнул и, зачесав волосы пальцами, вышел за дверь, сказав, что будет у себя.

Как только парень ушел, Дерек зажмурился и застонал. Он точно сойдет с ума. Он слышал, что шизофреники меняют имена, повадки, но знают о своей главной личности. И даже если у Стайлза раздвоение личности, то одна совершенно не знает о другой? Тут явно что-то не так.

Дерек уже сомневался, что это учительница. Но и в том, что Стайлз шизофреник тоже. Остается одно. Но человек, который лежит в больнице жив. Он не мертв, черт побери! Это не просто редкий случай. Это единственный на все человечество. Или ни Дерек, ни кто-то другой из его коллег не могли понять, что от них скрываются.

Если бы Стайлз был в клинике, Хейл бы никогда не понял, что кто-то притворяется парнем. Но смысл этой душе так прятаться? Откинув ручку, которую все еще сжимал в пальцах, Дерек встал и уже хотел пойти к парню, но его отвлек входящий вызов.

— Да?

— Дерек, я узнал, что ты просил. Никто в семье Стайлза не болел никакими психическими расстройствами, — Алан говорил быстро, явно куда-то спеша.

— Спасибо, Алан.

— Я перезвоню тебе позже. Все хорошо?

— Да-да, послезавтра я его привезу.

— Это правильное решение…

— Только не сообщай пока никому. Я сам.

— Хорошо, — Дитон попрощался и отключился.

Дерек машинально поднял глаза к потолку и нервно дернул уголками губ. У него осталось всего два дня, чтобы узнать кто в Стайлзе.


	15. Глава 15

Решив не терять время, Дерек собирался снова наведаться в больницу. Учительница должна была знать настоящее имя Стайлза и не удивляться так. Значит, это не мисс Блейк. Оставался только один человек. И нужно было узнать все мелочи. Может, мозг Кьюита мертв, и его душа перешла к парню, несмотря на бьющееся сердце.

Непонятным оставалось почему мужчина скрывает свое присутствие? Если он виновник аварии… Но даже это не причина. Произошел несчастный случай, а не предумышленное убийство. Если даже Кьюит хотел покончить с собой, то явно не планировал забирать с собой жизни совершенно незнакомых ему людей. Или все было заранее подстроено?

Дерек резко выдохнул и хлопнул в ладони. Почему он вообще должен заниматься делом полиции? Шериф Стилински официально закрыл дело, как несчастный случай. А Мюрей даже и не собирался расследовать чужое дело. Но, если Джон снова возобновит расследование, то должна быть веская причина. И тогда уже не скрыть, что в Стайлзе души погибших.

Посмотрев на часы, Дерек выключил ноутбук и, убрав все важные документы в сейф, пошел на кухню. Он хотел поехать в больницу с утра, но чем больше думал о Стайлзе, тем скорее хотел узнать про Кьиюта. Поставив на стол тарелку с рагу для парня, Дерек вздохнул и раскрошил в порошок пару таблеток снотворного. Тщательно перемешав лекарство с едой, он позвал Стайлза ужинать.

***

— А ты есть не будешь? — Стайлз вылизал тарелку и посмотрел на Дерека, который пристально следил за юрким языком парня.

— М? — встрепенувшись, Хейл кашлянул и мотнул головой. — Я уже поел.

— Мог бы и со мной поужинать… — Стилински надул губы, ковыряя ногтем маленькую дырочку в скатерти.

— Я хотел… — замолчав, Дерек вздохнул и спросил напрямую: — Что ты делал час назад?

— Хм? — Стайлз пожал плечами, задумываясь. — Читал…

— Ты все время после обеда был в своей комнате?

— Ну да… В чем дело, Дерек? — Стайлз поймал взгляд мужчины и прищурился.

— Все в порядке. Я выходил прогуляться. Но забыл предупредить тебя…

— Врешь!

Хейл замер, замолчав. Они испепеляли друг друга взглядами минут пять, пока Дерек не усмехнулся и покачал головой:

— С чего ты взял, что я вру?

— По тебе видно.

— Серьезно? — Дерек криво улыбнулся и отвел взгляд. — Ты заделался психологом?

— Нет, что ты. Псих… — Стайлз сделал многозначительную паузу, -…олог у нас здесь ты. Почетная роль. А я так…

— Закрой свой рот, — Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза исподлобья, и взгляд был жестким, проницательным и не предвещающим ничего хорошего. — Ты мой пациент. И все. Ничего большего.

Стайлз в шоке открыл рот и округлил глаза, что еще чуть-чуть и вылезут из глазниц.

— Ты… ты… — парень кашлянул, не зная шутит Дерек или реально разозлился.

В тишине стало слышно, как нервно и часто бьется сердце Стайлза. Облизав губы, парень резко встал и, ничего не говоря, чуть ли не бегом поднялся на второй этаж, хлопая дверью.

Дерек медленно поднялся, помыл тарелку Стайлза и ушел в кабинет. Сев за стол, он прикрыл глаза и судорожно выдохнул. Сам виноват в этой ситуации. Не стоило срываться на парне. Но лучше пусть Стайлз его ненавидит, чем они разойдутся не то любовниками, не то друзьями.

Уйдя в свои мысли, Дерек не сразу осознал, что не один в комнате.

— Дерек?..

Хейл поднял взгляд, напрягаясь и внимательно следя за тем, как парень перебирает пальцами подол футболки.

— Я не знаю… на что ты обиделся… Но… прости?.. — Стайлз закусил губу, все также смотря в пол. — Я… не знаю…

Не выдержав, Дерек сам не понял, как оказался рядом. Прижав парня к себе, он выдохнул ему в ухо:

— Ничего ты не сделал… И это я должен извиняться…

Стайлз судорожно задышал, вцепляясь Хейлу в футболку на спине.

— Дерек…

— Пойдем посмотрим фильм? Я заварю тебе чай с мятой? — Дерек провел пальцами по волосам Стайлза, прижимая его еще теснее, хотя дальше было только под кожу.

— Да… Хорошо…

Сумев оторваться друг от друга только через несколько долгих минут, Дерек отдал Стайлзу ноутбук, а сам пошел на кухню. Понимая, что парень постепенно привыкает к большой дозировке снотворного, Хейл насыпал ему еще порошка в чай. Покачав головой и сжав зубы, он чуть не вылил его со злости в раковину, но все же не стал этого делать. Ему нужно быть уверенным, что парень спит, пока Хейла не будет рядом.

Когда Дерек зашел в гостиную, Стайлз уже выбрал фильм и ждал мужчину, освободив ему место рядом с собой на диване.

— Надеюсь, ты любишь ужастики? — Стайлз вдруг зевнул и сонно улыбнулся. Глаза у него покраснели, а на щеках были красные пятна.

— Нормально, — Дерек поставил чашки на столик и сел рядом с парнем.

Стайлз тут же прижался к нему, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Дерека.

— Ты такой темный…

— Горячий мексиканец? — Дерек улыбнулся и изогнул бровь.

— Оу… название для горячего порно, — Стайлз подвигал бровями и уткнулся носом Дереку в плечо. — Черт, — поерзав, он уселся поудобнее. — У меня теперь все чешется… там… — парень несчастно посмотрел Хейлу в глаза и сглотнул, осознав, что они слишком близко.

Проведя подушечкой большого пальца по скуле парня, Дерек поджал губы, чтобы ненароком не поцеловать Стайлза.

— Стайлз…

— Дерек…

Они сказали это одновременно и замолчали, выжидающе смотря друг на друга. Хейл кивнул, чтобы Стайлз говорил первым.

— Эммм, я все насчет, — Стайлз отстранился от Дерека и сел ровно, смотря на чашку, от которой шел пар. — Клиничес…

— Я же сказал — нет! — Дерек снова взорвался, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не схватить Стайлза за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть.

— Но… почему?! — Стайлз не остался в долгу, тут же заводясь.

— Я тебе уже говорил, что это бред! Во-первых, опасно. Во-вторых, мы понятия не имеем, что с тобой будет!

— Но это может быть выход для таких, как я! Почему ты не хочешь даже попробовать?! Меня посадят в тюрьму! Просто так! Без доказательств! Только из-за того, что во мне эти чертовы души! — Стайлз подскочил во время гневной тирады. Переведя дыхание, он вдруг пошатнулся и неверяще посмотрел на Дерека. — Какого чер…

Хейл едва успел его подхватить. Все же он переборщил со снотворным. Стайлза вырубило даже без чая. Взяв парня на руки, он унес его к себе в комнату и уложил в кровать. Накрыв парня одеялом, Дерек провел пальцами по его лбу, убирая непослушные прядки. Наклонившись, он дотронулся губами до виска Стайлза, прикрывая глаза.

Резко отстранившись, Дерек взял ключи от машины и еще раз кинул взгляд на Стилински. Проскользнула мысль, что парень может притворяться. Дерек уже ничему бы не удивился. Но даже если это так, у него не было времени убедиться. Оставив дверь в комнату открытой, Дерек запер кабинет и входную дверь.

Сняв машину с сигнализации, Дерек осмотрел дорогу и напрягся. Если он застрянет, то придется вызывать эвакуатор. Но это был последний шанс, когда он хоть что-то сможет сделать. После того, как передаст Стилински комиссии, его не допустят к парню. Конечно, можно было соврать, что души проявились только сейчас. Но все видели и знают Дерека.

Мотнув головой, Дерек решил, что обдумает все варианты позже, а сейчас ему нужно попасть в больницу. До шоссе он добирался вместо обычных десяти минут, около часа. Но все же нигде не застрял и выехал на шоссе. Асфальт после дождя был мокрый, и ехать быстро было опасно. Хейл нервно косился то на телефон, то на время на приборной панели.

Припарковавшись около больницы, Дерек вышел и, осмотревшись, прошел ко входу. Несмотря на позднее время и пустую стоянку, в холле было полно народа. Школьники и их родители занимали весь холл и даже коридор. Дети были бледные и держались за животы. Видимо, массовое отравление. Как бы плохо это не было, но Дерек был рад, что медперсонал занят, и вряд ли обратит на него внимание.

Зайдя в служебное помещение, Дерек взял первый попавшийся халат и чью-то карту. Сделав вид, что он очень занят, уткнувшись в карту, но не разбирая ни слова, он быстро дошел до лестницы и по памяти поднялся на нужный этаж. Зайдя в ожоговое отделение, где было тихо и свет был приглушен, он выдохнул и попытался вспомнить в какой палате лежит Кьюит.

Вдруг дверь одной из ближайших к Дереку палат открылась, и в коридор вышла молоденькая медсестра.

— Ой, добрый вечер…

— Доктор Рэндалл.

— Доктор Рэндалл, — девушка кокетливо улыбнулась и чуть покраснела, — Я новенькая, и еще не всех знаю…

— Ничего страшного, мисс?..

— Элеонор Маршал.

Дерек соблазнительно улыбнулся и медленно пошел вперед по коридору.

— Мисс Маршал…

— Можно просто Элеонор… или Эли, — девушка уже с нескрываемым интересом рассматривала Дерека.

— Эли, — Хейл приподнял бровь и в свою очередь осмотрел фигуру медсестры. — Я из хирургии, и мне нужно осмотреть пациента… — он сделал вид, что задумался, и глянул на карту в своих руках. — Ренди Кьюит.

— О, как раз сегодня сняли бинты с лица. Меня предупредили, что придут из хирургии, но я думала это будет завтра утром…

— Я решил осмотреть сейчас, перед уходом, а утром придет другой врач. Оставлю ему рекомендации, — улыбнувшись, Дерек положил ладонь на поясницу девушки и едва сжал.

— Вы такой заботливый… — она закусила нижнюю губу и посмотрела Дереку в глаза.

— Это тут? — Дерек перевел взгляд на знакомую палату.

— А?.. Да, — медсестра растерянно хлопнула ресницами и смущенно улыбнулась.

— Если вы мне понадобитесь, я вас позову, — Хейл вежливо улыбнулся и подождал, пока медсестра уйдет по своим делам, кидая на Дерека взгляды из-под ресниц.

Выдохнув, Дерек осмотрелся и вошел в палату. Мужчина лежал все так же подключенный к аппарату искусственной вентиляции легких, левая сторона тела была поражена ожогами, но с лица бинты были сняты. Кое-где виднелись небольшие очаги, но в целом лицо было цело.

Подойдя к кровати, Дерек взял карту пациента, где врачи вели записи состояния Рендала. Найдя то, что ему было интересно, Дерек углубился в чтение. Почерк был не самым плохим, даже он сам иногда писал так, что невозможно было разобрать и слова. Убедившись, что у Рендала лишь ожоги и пара сломанных костей, Дерек вздохнул и подошел ближе.

Он мельком взглянул на лицо мужчины, опуская глаза на забинтованную грудь, но резко вернул взгляд обратно. Нервно усмехнувшись, Дерек попытался нащупать телефон, но понял, что оставил его в машине. Облизавшись, он беспомощно осмотрелся и снова взглянул в лицо тому, кто лежал на больничной койке. Дерек не хотел верить своим глазам. Да и его мозг еле справлялся с информацией. Этого просто не могло быть. Человек, который выдавал себя за Кьюита — Питер Хейл. Дядя Дерека, которого тот надеялся больше никогда в жизни не увидеть.

Дерек не помнил, как он вышел из палаты. Не помнил, что говорила ему медсестра и что он ей отвечал. Не помнил, как оказался в машине. Очнувшись с сигаретой в дрожащих пальцах, он попытался набрать Дитона. Не с первого раза, но ему удалось.

— Дерек? Господи, что случилось? Почему ты так поздно?..

— Это Питер.

— Что? — Алан сонно выдохнул и попытался сосредоточиться на разговоре. — Что Питер?

— Тем, кто врезался в автобус, был Питер!

— Но… Ты же говорил это неизвестный…

— И я так думал! — Дерек наконец-то сообразил выкинуть сигарету в окно и завести мотор. — Я поехал узнать в каком он состоянии. И… это точно Питер! Ты думаешь, я не узнаю этого мудака?!

— Успокойся, Дерек! Возьми себя в руки, — Дитон моментально проснулся, начиная не на шутку переживать за состояние Хейла. — Ты еще в больнице?

— Нет, я еду к Стайлзу.

— Только, ради Бога, езжай осторожно, — вздохнув, Алан никак не мог сообразить, что нужно сделать.

— Я не знаю, почему и как он оказался в Стайлзе. Но он точно в нем. Сегодня на сеансе произошло то, что подтвердило наличие еще одной души. Но проблема в том, что он скрывается. И понятно почему он не выдал себя! Он меня, блядь, знает! — Дерек стукнул по рулю кулаком и резко вывернул его, чтобы не слететь с дороги.

— Дерек! Я приеду!

— Нет. Я сам привезу Стайлза к тебе.

— Хорошо… Но…

— Есть только одна проблема, — Дерек глянул на себя в зеркало заднего вида, — Я не могу отличить Стайлза от Питера.

— Ты уверен, что справишься? — Алан уже был готов одеться и выехать.

— Да. Есть один способ, о котором Питер не знает. Еще он очень интересовался собой, — Дерек усмехнулся и сбавил скорость на повороте, — Я привезу Стайлза днем или вечером.

Попрощавшись с Дитоном, Дерек притормозил на обочине и откинулся на спинку сидения. Закрыв глаза, он попытался успокоиться. Ему нужно быть спокойным и собранным. Нельзя показывать, что он знает о Питере. Открыв глаза, Дерек дернулся, ему показалось, что на заднем сидении кто-то был. Но резко обернувшись, никого не увидел.

Нервно дернув уголками губ, он покачал головой и выдохнул. Видимо, в прошлой жизни он был самим Сатаной, раз в этой на него свалилось столько несчастий. Сумасшедший дядя, чокнутая девушка, потеря семьи, смерть Лоры, а теперь и Стайлз. С одной стороны Дерек понимал, почему Питер не раскрыл себя. Мужчина прекрасно знал, как Дерек ненавидит его, обвиняя во всех бедах. Но с другой. Питер же должен был понять, что племянник неравнодушен к парню. И это очень большой козырь.

Первым делом нужно было отвезти Стайлза обратно в Бейкон-Хиллс так, чтобы Питер не понял для чего его везут. Отдать его комиссии сейчас, было бы слишком просто. Дерек попробует, с помощью Дитона, выманить Питера и узнать у него все подробности аварии и почему тот скрывался. Немного успокоившись, Дерек выехал на шоссе. Ему нужно попасть домой, прежде чем Стайлз проснется.


	16. Глава 16

Добравшись до дома без происшествий, Дерек зашел в прихожую и тихо разделся, не включая свет. Посмотрев время на телефоне, было два часа ночи, он понял, что не сможет сейчас уснуть. В крови бурлил адреналин, а руки так и чесались разбудить Стайлза и прямо сейчас увезти его в Бейкон-Хиллс.

Только Стилински будет задавать сотню вопросов в секунду, требуя ответ на каждый. И Дерек бы ответил, если парень не стал бы ему так важен. Дойдя до двери в свою комнату, мужчина замер, прислушиваясь. Резко выдохнув, Дерек сейчас ясно видел, в какие моменты проявлялся Питер. Но не зная о том, что в парне есть еще душа, увидеть эту разницу посторонний человек не смог бы.

Почему Питер был в той машине? Где Ренди Кьюит? Почему, когда он проявился в Стайлзе, то не сообщил об этом? Из-за Дерека? Вопросов было очень много, а ответы на них знал только Питер.

Потерев лицо ладонями, Дерек встряхнул головой и, так и не зайдя в комнату, ушел на кухню. Поставив чайник, он достал быстрорастворимый кофе и засыпал в чашку прямо из банки. Ему нельзя сейчас спать. Питер явно что-то замышляет, и не просто так он интересовался своим телом.

Дерек выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. У него просто раскалывалась голова. Одному ему не под силу справиться с этим случаем. Как только Стайлз проснется, он увезет его к Дитону. Может вдвоем им удастся что-то узнать. Если Питер избегает именно Дерека, то проявится перед Аланом?

Едва успев выключить газ, чтобы чайник не засвистел, Дерек налил кипятка в чашку и поморщился. Кислый горький запах от кофе ударил по рецепторам. Но лучше это, чем сигареты. Курить хотелось жутко. Сигареты кончились, когда Дерек ехал еще в больницу, а потом он так спешил к Стайлзу, что не стал тратить время на вредную привычку.

После пожара, когда Кейт только попала в клинику, были подозрения в причастности Питера. Но души проявились в Арджент. И ее перевели в тюрьму. Но из-за ее психического состояния, снова перевели в специальную психиатрическую лечебницу. А Питер, после того как провел два месяца карантина в клинике под наблюдением комиссии, просто исчез.

Он не интересовался ни тем, что стало с Лорой и Дереком, ни наследством оставленным погибшей сестрой. Хотя Талия и указала брата в завещании, но Питер так и не появился у нотариуса. И брат с сестрой остались одни. Лоре тогда только исполнилось двадцать два. И Дерека оставили с ней. Но и сестра не долго была с ним.

Дерек до сих пор не мог понять, почему Лора покончила с собой. Их жизнь только начала налаживаться. Дерек поступил в университет, а сестра планировала открыть свой бизнес по пошиву одежды. И вроде с Джорданом у них все шло к помолвке.

Сделав большой глоток уже остывшего кофе, Дерек поморщился и вылил его в раковину. Сполоснув чашку, он посмотрел на настенные часы и вздохнул. Время тянулось медленно, большая стрелка показывала без пяти три. Хейлу хотелось лечь рядом со Стайлзом и проснуться на следующий день в другой жизни. Где нет никаких душ, убийств и смертей.

Зайдя к себе в кабинет, Дерек прошел к столу, замирая около него. Питер по любому изучал досье всех, кто был в Стайлзе. И может даже записи Дерека. Он не всегда убирал их в сейф. Стайлз в основном всегда был рядом, или если ходил по дому, то Дерек всегда прислушивался куда парень заходит.

На всех сеансах был Стилински, кроме последнего. А эта безумная идея с клинической смертью? Она исходила от Стайлза или от Питера? Но души не могут общаться между собой внутри носителя. Когда проявляется душа, она полностью занимает тело. А потом «засыпает» до следующего появления.

Достав телефон, Дерек уже хотел набрать Алана, но сбросил вызов. Он и так просит от него слишком много. Дерек лишь боялся, что не сможет сдержаться и сорвется на Стайлзе. А парню и так нелегко. Сев в кресло, Хейл откинулся на спинку и повернулся к окну, за которым уже начало светлеть. Зевнув, Дерек повернулся обратно к столу, включая ноутбук.

Кинув взгляд в сторону сейфа, он открыл его и достал диктофон, положив на стол. Он уже собирался закрыть сейф, как его отвлек звук входящего письма на ноутбуке. Открыв почту, Дерек просмотрел расписание лекций на следующий семестр, зевнул, потянулся и вроде как включил какой-то фильм.

***

Резко открыв глаза, Дерек подорвался, осматриваясь по сторонам. Ему казалось, что он прикрыл глаза всего на секунду, а за окном светило солнце, находясь уже практически в зените. Поднявшись с кресла, Дерек на первом же шаге скривился и замер. Все тело затекло, и мышцы при каждом движении пронзало болью.

Посмотрев время на телефоне, Дерек замер, прислушиваясь к звукам в доме. Шел первый час дня, и Стайлз уже точно должен был проснуться, но в доме стояла тишина. Дойдя до двери в свою комнату, Дерек взялся за ручку и тихо открыл, заходя в комнату. Стайлз спал.

Стараясь не шуметь, Дерек прошел к кровати и всмотрелся в лицо парня. Грудь размеренно вздымалась, ресницы иногда трепетали, а рот был чуть приоткрыт. Сомнений в том, что Стилински спит, у Дерека не было. Но это слишком долго. Дерек подсыпал ему не такую большую дозу. Парень должен был проснуться утром, а сейчас уже день.

Облизав губы, Дерек присел на край кровати и провел пальцами по ноге Стайлза. Во сне парень скинул одеяло, и Дерек мог наблюдать побритые конечности парня. Едва дернув уголками губ в улыбке, Хейл вздохнул и схватил Стайлза за плечо, тормоша его.

— Стайлз? Стайлз, просыпайся.

— Ммм… — парень отмахнулся и повернулся на бок, спиной к Дереку.

Выдохнув, Дерек закусил губу и протянул руку, едва дотрагиваясь до спины Стилински. Как ему хотелось лечь рядом, прижать податливое и теплое тело к себе, зарыться носом в волосы, поцеловать за ушком. И одновременно схватить Стайлза за волосы и со всей силы впечатать его лицо в стену. Бить, пока эта лживая тварь не проявится и не расскажет всю правду о пожаре. Как он манипулировал Арджент, как смог выйти сухим из воды и как оказался в чужой машине.

Сам факт того, что Питер был жив, но очутился в теле Стайлза, был нереальным. Но тело живо, и может если…

— Дерек?.. — Стайлз сонно посмотрел на Хейла и потянулся.

А в следующий миг он уже завалил Дерека на кровать и пытался ему врезать. Дерек схватил Стайлза за руки, не сразу понимая, о чем тот шипит.

— Ты совсем охуел?! Какого черта ты мне подсыпал снотворное?!

— Так надо… — Дерек рано расслабился, отпуская руки парня. Стайлз тут же вцепился цепкими пальцами в шею мужчины.

С трудом убрав руки Стайлза от себя, Дерек откинул его на кровать и судорожно глотнул воздуха.

— И нахрена ты это сделал? — Стайлз тяжело дышал, пытаясь унять гнев и обиду.

— Кхм, для… — Дерек пару раз кашлянул и повернулся к парню лицом. — Надо. Для твоего же блага.

— Все для моего блага. И психушка, и тюрьма… — Стайлз резко повернул к Хейлу голову. — Ты меня боишься? Я… я что-то тебе сделал?

Дерек удивленно изогнул бровь.

— Может, Джексон? Или Скотт? Или эта идиотка Блейк?! — Стайлз аж подскочил, садясь на кровати в позу лотоса.

— Вроде ничего… — Дерек внимательно рассматривал лицо Стайлза, его глаза, губы, как он морщит нос от светящего в глаза солнечного луча. — Красивый…

— М? — Стайлз смущенно улыбнулся, отворачиваясь и кладя руку на шею.

— Стайлз, скажи мне свое имя.

— Че? — Стилински напрягся, растерянно смотря на мужчину. — Мы на приеме, что ли?

— Скажи, — настойчиво, серьезным тоном.

— Мечислав. Доволен? — парень усмехнулся и провел пальцами по переносице Дерека, чтобы тот прикрыл глаза.

— Более чем…

Стайлз наклонился, закрывая Хейлу глаза ладонью. Дерек замер, напрягаясь. Он совершенно был сейчас безоружен и не знал чего ожидать от парня.

— Я же тебя не убивать собираюсь… — Стайлз выдохнул в губы Дереку и едва дотронулся до них своими.

— Но ты же помни…

— Помню-помню… — облизавшись, Стайлз сильнее прижался губами ко рту Дерека и скользнул внутрь языком, тут же ощущая, как мужчина отвечает ему.

Хейл обхватил парня за талию и резко перевернулся, подминая тощее угловатое тело под себя. Стайлзу пришлось убрать руку, обнимая Дерека за плечи. Оторвавшись друг от друга, они медленно открыли глаза, тяжело и возбужденно дыша.

— Я не стану этого делать…

— Я знаю…

— Мы не можем…

— Я знаю.

— Стайлз…

— Да блядь! Знаю я! — Стилински спихнул Дерека с себя и встал, поправляя шорты, которые спереди натянулись внушительным бугром. — Я ссать.

Когда Дерек услышал, как Стайлз включил воду в ванной, он тут же встал и подошел к своему чемодану. Проверив шприц и ампулу со снотворным, он едва успел все убрать обратно.

— Уже пора собираться? — Стайлз стоял прислонившись плечом к косяку двери, внимательно следя за действиями Дерека.

— Да, я решил, что нам стоит выехать сегодня.

— К чему такая спешка? И ты говорил, что там дорога… — Стайлз кивнул в сторону окна.

— У меня изменились планы. Нужно быть завтра на работе…

Стилински усмехнулся и покачал головой:

— Не терпится избавиться от меня? Сразу отвезешь в клинику или дашь домой заехать? С отцом увидеться?

— Я отвезу тебя домой.

— Ты уже сообщил… куда там… сообщают? — Стайлз махнул рукой в сторону.

— Еще нет… — Дерек подошел к парню и вздохнул. — Я надеюсь, ты не станешь делать глупостей.

— М? — Стайлз сперва не понял, о чем говорит Дерек, — Оу, ты о смерти? — получив согласный кивок, парень пожал плечами. — Мне терять нечего…

Дерек схватил его за предплечье, больно сжимая и встряхивая.

— Только попробуй с собой что-то сделать.

— А кто меня остановит?

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, испепеляя взглядами. Стайлз вырвался из крепкой хватки и потер руку:

— Больно.

— О, поверь, умирать еще больнее.

— Я хочу есть, — Стилински сменил тему, складывая руки на груди.

— В холодильнике посмотри. И иди собирать вещи.

Стайлз фыркнул и ушел на кухню, начиная греметь посудой. Дерек прикрыл дверь, но не закрывая до конца, вернулся к чемодану, достал ампулу и распаковал шприц. Набрав лекарство до последней капли, он спрятал пустую ампулу и упаковку от шприца под матрас, а сам шприц убрал в задний карман.

Покидав кое-как вещи, он застегнул чемодан и вынес его в прихожую. Стайлз все еще ел, что-то бурча себе под нос. Явно изображая Дерека. Закатив глаза, Хейл прошел в кабинет, складывая документы в папку и убирая ноутбук в сумку. Он открыл сейф, чтобы достать досье, как услышал хлопок входной двери.

— Стайлз?! — Ни о чем не думая, Дерек рванул на улицу, прямо в тапочках, которые моментально намокли и увязли в грязи. — Стайлз?!

Осмотревшись, Дерек понял, что никого на улице нет. Чертыхнувшись, он вернулся в дом, оставляя обувь на крыльце. Он уже собирался подняться на второй этаж, но услышал возню в кабинете. Резко открыв дверь, Дерек замер, наблюдая, как Стайлз роется в его документах.

— Какого черта ты делаешь?!

— Ты сказал, что тот чувак в коме…

— Что? О чем ты?

— Тот, который был в машине… Врезался в нас… — Стайлз был странным, но это явно был Стайлз.

— Причем тут…

— Если он умрет… то и души…

— Что?.. — Дерек не верил своим ушам. — Ты вообще соображаешь, что говоришь?..

— Он сказал, что если убить…

Хейл замер, сглатывая ком в горле и леденея от ужаса:

— Он?..

— Да… если уничтожить тело… то и души… Он сказал, что он виноват!.. — Стайлз поморщился и схватился за голову.

— Стайлз… Кто тебе это говорит?..

— Он… тут… — парень резко мотнул головой, зажмуриваясь.

Хейл просто не знал, что ему делать. Такого он никогда не слышал, а тем более не видел. Души подселенцев не общаются между собой, это невозможно. Дерек еле сдержал нервный истерический смешок. Ему нужно усыпить Стайлза и увезти его в город.

— Послушай, давай, ты успокоишься… И мы уедем…

— Надо туда… в больницу… — Стилински схватился за край стола и с трудом выдохнул.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, Стайлз. Я принесу твои вещи, и мы поедем. Хорошо? — Дерек говорил спокойно, уверенно, не переставая следить за парнем.

— Да… Дерек… ты же поможешь мне? — Стайлз смотрел Хейлу в глаза, все еще морщась, как от дикой боли.

— Конечно, — мягко улыбнувшись, Дерек повернулся к парню спиной. И последнее, что он увидел перед собой — корешок книги, которую ему показывала Блейк.


	17. Глава 17

Повернув голову, Дерек поморщился и с трудом открыл глаза. Все вокруг было размыто. Переждав, когда голова перестанет кружиться, Хейл снова осмотрелся и дернул руками. Он лежал на своей кровати, прикованный наручниками к перекладине.

Его явно ударил Питер. Стайлз бы не смог с первого раза, не зная куда и как нужно бить, уложить мужчину комплекции Хейла. На затылке явно останется шишка, но Дерека это волновало в последнюю очередь. Еще раз осмотрев комнату, он прислушался. В доме была тишина и везде горел свет. Дернув руками, Дерек сжал деревянную перекладину к которой его приковали и выломал ее из спинки кровати.

Откинув обломок в сторону, он сел и осмотрелся. Ключей от наручников не было, а открывать без них Дерек не умел. Чертыхнувшись, он осторожно поднялся, на несколько секунд прикрывая глаза. Голова болела, но было терпимо.

Обойдя дом, Дерек не нашел ни Стайлза, ни свой телефон, а ноутбук был в ванной залит водой. Выйдя на крыльцо, он уже ожидал, что не увидит машины. Сейчас ему нужно было как-то связаться с Аланом, или сообщить в больницу о Стайлзе, или хоть пешком идти до шоссе.  
Была надежда, что машина застрянет в грязи на выезде, и Стайлз не доберется до больницы. На улице уже начало темнеть. Сколько же Дерек был без сознания? Надев ботинки, он зашел в кабинет, который выглядел как после урагана. Недобро усмехнувшись, Хейл обнаружил на полу свой телефон. Стайлз, а точнее Питер, его разбил, как и диктофон.

Дерек вспомнил про снотворное в заднем кармане штанов и попытался нащупать шприц. Как только тот не разбился, и парень его не обнаружил. Хоть в чем-то Дереку повезло. Выйдя на улицу, он решил, что к черту запирать дом. Просто прикрыв дверь, Дерек, как мог быстро, пошел к шоссе.

Пройдя меньше половины пути, Хейл прислонился к ближайшему стволу дерева и закрыл глаза. Его мутило, ноги были по колено в грязи, хотелось пить и спать. Только сотрясения ему сейчас не хватало. А самое ужасное, что Дерек путался во времени. Ему казалось, что уже все закончилось, что прошло несколько часов и Питер уже сделал то, что хотел.

Закрывшись от яркого света руками, Дерек не сразу сообразил, что ему навстречу едет машина. Сглотнув слюну, чтобы хоть как-то смочить сухое горло, он замахал скованными руками. Машина затормозила, а потом совсем остановилась.

— Дерек?! — Дитон вышел из машины, тут же утопая в вязкой грязи. — Черт… — кое-как стряхнув налипшую грязь с ботинок, он поспешил к Хейлу. — Что ты тут делаешь? Где Стайлз?

— Сколько… какой сегодня день?

— Боже, что случилось? Вторник… Ты сегодня обещал его привезти, но не отвечал на звонки, и я решил приехать.

— Да… хорошо, нам нужно… — Дерек схватился за Дитона, пытаясь пройти к машине.

— Куда? Где Стайлз?

— Он поехал в больницу… И не Стайлз, а Питер. Он хочет убить свое тело.

— Убить? — Дитон растерянно посмотрел на Хейла и нервно дернул уголком губ. — Зачем ему это делать? Он же тогда останется в Стайлзе…

— Да! И я тебе уже говорил, что не мог их отличить. Он с самого начала… — Дерек поморщился. — Нет времени! Нам нужно…

Алан закивал и помог Дереку дойти до машины.

— Стой… ты же не хочешь сказать, что поведешь в таком состоянии? — он еле удержал Дерека, когда тот открывал дверцу со стороны водителя.

— Черт… руки, — Дерек дернул руками, сжимая кулаки.

— Сейчас, может, что в багажнике есть.

Дитон открыл багажник, находя лишь плоскогубцы.

— Давай попробуем, — кое-как разъединив одно из звеньев, Дерек встряхнул относительно свободными руками и кивнул на водительское место:

— Я поведу.

Алану не оставалось ничего, кроме как сесть на пассажирское сидение. Спорить сейчас — тратить время впустую. Сперва Дерек никак не мог сосредоточиться: руки дрожали, а перед глазами все расплывалось. Алан протянул ему бутылку воды, и все же попытался уговорить Дерека пересесть.

— Все хорошо. Нужно не обо мне беспокоиться, — бросив пустую бутылку на заднее сидение, Дерек потер лицо ладонями и завел мотор.

Им удалось выехать на шоссе максимально быстро и нигде не застрять. Надежды на то, что машина Дерека где-нибудь встрянет, не оправдались, и Стайлз уже мог доехать до больницы.

***

Пнув колесо, Стайлз осмотрелся и облокотился о капот машины. Он проехал всего несколько миль по шоссе, как кончился бензин. Запасной канистры в машине не было, а до ближайшей заправки толкать машину, он не видел смысла. Единственное, что радовало, что даже если Хейл быстро придет в себя, то не сможет его остановить.

Услышав гул, Стайлз выпрямился и вытянул руку, показывая большой палец. Машина проехала вперед, но все же остановилась. Добежав, парень наклонился к водительскому окну и едва сдержал стон.

Пожилая пара радостно улыбалась ему.

— У меня кончился бензин… А мне очень надо в больницу…

Женщина обеспокоенно осмотрела парня, но тот уверил, что с ним все в порядке, и он просто едет навестить родственника, который попал несколько часов назад в аварию.

— Бедный ребенок, садись, мы тебя отвезем, — женщина представившаяся Мэг, как только Стайлз сел на заднее, повернулась к нему, протягивая термос. — Тут чай с травами.

Стилински натянуто и неестественно улыбнулся и поблагодарил. Сделав вид, что он отпил, протянул термос обратно:

— Спасибо… Может, уже поедем? — он кивнул на дорогу.

— Сейчас-сейчас, юноша, — мужик с пузом, которое еле помещалось и давило на руль, с третьей попытки только завел мотор.

Стайлз мысленно застонал и откинулся на сидение, закрывая глаза. Но другого варианта не было. Это шоссе было дублером главного, и прождать попутку он мог до ночи. Приоткрыв глаза, Стайлз повернул голову к окну и едва дернул уголками губ. Скоро все закончится.

***

— Так… я не понимаю зачем Питеру убивать себя?.. — Дитон нахмурился и резко выдохнул, когда Дерек на скорости объезжал канаву на дороге.

— Ты думаешь, я знаю? Эрика, и не только она, каким-то образом общались с Питером.

— Дерек, мне кажется…

— Алан, если Стайлз убьет Питера, то тот останется в его теле. Навсегда.

Дерек вдруг осознал, к чему все это приведет.

— Дерек! — Алан едва успел выкрутить руль, чтобы не врезаться в едущую по встречной машину.

— Черт! — резко затормозив, Хейл закрыл глаза, тяжело дыша. — Ты понимаешь? Ему нужно тело Стайлза. Он каким-то образом контролирует их, души, — Дерек поднял голову, смотря на Дитона, и в этот момент увидел на обочине свою машину.

Выйдя, он подбежал к своей машине и заглянул в нее. Она стояла на аварийке, и внутри никого не было. Ключи были вставлены. Дерек попытался завести машину, но та лишь пискнула, что нет бензина и заглохла.

— Черт! Он поймал попутку, — Дерек осмотрелся. Было бы нереально не заметить парня в поле.

— Может, он идет пешком? Тут редко ездят машины…

— Идем!

Снова сев за руль, Дерек дождался, когда сядет и пристегнется Дитон.

— Ты должен вывести его из комы.

Кашлянув, Алан во все глаза уставился на Дерека:

— И как я по-твоему это сделаю?

— Ты закончил медицинский.

— И?..

— Как хочешь, но приведи его в чувство. Адреналин, дефибриллятор, да хоть искусственное дыхание ему делай!

— Послушай, ты кажется фантастики насмотрелся. От всего этого он скорее умрет, чем придет в себя… — Дитон перехватил злобный взгляд и сглотнул. — Я попробую…

— Если Питера еще никуда не перевели, то в ожоговом практически никогда никого нет. И это на руку не только нам. Если Стайлз, то есть _он_ , — Дерек скрипнул зубами, — доберется первым, уже точно ничего не сделать.

— Я не уверен, что и это сработает…

— Тогда он бы не хотел, чтобы то тело умерло. Я уверен, что Питер не хотел сообщать мне об этом, но Стайлз нулевая душа, и пока у Питера нет над ним полной власти.

Алан слушал Дерека и не мог поверить ни единому слову:

— Тебе не стоит в это лезть. Давай вызовем полицию…

— Это ты меня втянул.

— Кхм, если честно, я думал, что парень прикидывается. Или шизофреник, — Алан отвел взгляд. — Хотел, чтобы ты отвлекся…

— Но ты же сам сказал, что в нем души, — Дерек напрягся, что на руках вздулись вены.

— Изучив его карту: бросила мать, отец шериф, который мало уделяет внимания, авария, в которой погиб лучший друг, я думал, что Стайлз просто хочет привлечь внимание…

Усмехнувшись, Дерек покачал головой, резко выворачивая руль — обогнать еле плетущуюся машину. Они уже практически доехали до города. Осталось минут двадцать, и они будут на месте.

— Значит, сам не зная, ты оказался прав. Стайлз исключительный случай, — Дерек помолчал, не зная как правильно выразить мысли. — А Питер — феномен.

***

Припарковавшись на обочине, Дерек посмотрел на главный вход в больницу и выдохнул.

— Нам нужно, как можно незаметнее, пробраться внутрь.

Алан кашлянул и пожал плечами:

— И как?..

— Зайдешь, скажешь, что к главному врачу, покажешь удостоверение, — Дерек посмотрел мужчине в глаза и, дождавшись неуверенного кивка, продолжил: — Нужно достать два халата. Пока отвлекаешь, я возьму. Нам нужно на третий этаж в правое крыло.

— Дерек, я все еще думаю, что стоит сообщить полиции и комиссии…

— Пока они приедут, Питер уже избавится от своего тела! Он уже может быть внутри! — зло шипя.

Покачав головой, Дитон тяжело вздохнул:

— Ты понимаешь, что нам за это грозит? Тебя лишат лицензии и практики, и это в самом лучшем случае…

— Всю вину я возьму на себя. Ни про тебя, ни про шерифа не скажу. Но если есть хоть одна миллионная возможность спасти Стайлза, я ее не упущу. Идем!

Больше не слушая нытье Алана, Дерек вышел из машины и, спрятав руки в карманы джинс, пошел к больнице. Дитон едва поспевал за ним, оглядываясь по сторонам. Дерек пропустил Алана вперед, заходя следом и сразу проходя к двери в комнату, где в прошлый раз брал халат.

Дитон подошел к стойке регистратуры, вежливо улыбаясь и протягивая девушке удостоверение. Дерек быстро надел халат, а второй повесил на руку, прикрывая браслет от наручников. Выйдя, он осмотрелся и, кивнув Дитону, что все в порядке, пошел к лифту.

Алан поблагодарил девушку за информацию и направился в сторону Хейла. Встав рядом с ним, он дождался, когда приедет лифт и, пропустив выходивших, зашел следом за Дереком.

— Это безумие… — едва слышно.

— Полностью согласен, — Дерек вышел на третьем этаже и отдал халат Дитону. — Нужно найти, где они хранят лекарства. Дефибриллятор я видел в палате, если его не убрали.

Застегнув халат, Алан вздохнул и пошел за Дереком.

— Если нас поймают раньше, то все это было зря.

— Я же сказал, что возьму всю вину на себя, — Дерек дошел до пустого поста дежурной медсестры и обошел стол. В небольшой коробке лежали ключи с подписанными на брелках номерами комнат. Один из них был от кабинета с лекарствами. — Держи. Я пойду к Питеру в палату…

Дерек только успел назвать номер, как из одной палаты вышла медсестра. Хейл отправил Дитона, а сам сделал вид, что ищет карту пациента.

— Ох, доктор Рэндалл!

Дерек мысленно помолился всем богам.

— Элеонор, — улыбнувшись, Дерек повернулся к девушке и пожал протянутую руку, задерживая рукопожатие чуть дольше. А убирая ладонь, провел пальцами по нежной кожи ладони.

Медсестра тут же вспыхнула, заливаясь краской смущения.

— Вы к мистеру Кьюиту?

— Да, но не могу найти карту…

— Ее вроде забирала доктор Флэтчер.

— Не могли бы вы принести ее? — Дерек подошел практически вплотную, проводя по плечу девушки пальцами.

— Да… конечно! — Элеонор тут же радостно закивала и, чуть ли не бегом, ушла к лифту.

В наступившей тишине оглушающе громко раздались хлопки.

— Браво.

Дерек вздрогнул, резко поворачиваясь на знакомый голос. Голос был Стайлза, но интонация и манера речи совершенно другого человека.

— Питер.

— Где бы встретиться, дорогой племянничек, — парень улыбнулся и вышел из тени.

— Какого черта ты оказался в Стайлзе, хотя жив?

Стайлз повел плечами, медленно и лениво осматривая Дерека с ног до головы:

— А мне откуда знать? Ты же у нас эксперт по человеческим душам.

— Ты!.. — Дерек сжал кулаки, дергаясь в сторону парня.

— Что? Ударишь? Не забывай, Дерек, что это тело твоего сладкого мальчика…

Стайлз едва успел увернуться от кулака.

— Заткнись! — Дерек резко выдохнул, стараясь взять себя в руки. Это действительно тело Стайлза, и больно в первую очередь будет парню, а не Питеру.

— Брось, ты очень хочешь послушать, что я тебе скажу, — парень прищурился и улыбнулся. Точь-в-точь, как улыбался Питер, когда замышлял какую-нибудь гадость.

— И что ты можешь сказать? Что надоумил Кейт убить всю мою семью?! Что из-за тебя погибла Лора?..

— О, Лора. Бедная Лора. Решила закончить эту никчемную жизнь…

— Я не верю, что она сама… — Дерек отвернулся, снова пытаясь сдержаться, чтобы не кинуться на парня.

— Ты прав.

Повисла пауза. Дерек не мог поверить в то, что услышал.

— Что? — хрипло.

— Это я ее убил, — Питер безразлично пожал плечами и убрал руки в карманы штанов. — Это вышло случайно. Но я ни о чем не жалею.

— Ты!.. — сцепив зубы до скрежета, Дерек огромным усилием воли остался стоять на месте.

— Жаль, что и ты не отправился следом за ней. Я видел, как ты уже практически спустил курок… — фыркнув, парень ехидно улыбнулся. — Хорошо, когда твой любовничек служит в полиции. Да, Дерек? — Питер вдруг охнул, прикрывая рот пальцами. — А может, это вы с ним и убили Лору? Два гея, и наследство все досталось…

Он не успел договорить, Дерек рванул вперед, хватая Стайлза за горло и сжимая пальцы.

— Ты тварь!

— Де… Дерр?!.. — Стайлз царапал руки Хейла, пытаясь освободиться.

Вдруг Дерек осознал, что душит Стайлза, и резко отпустил. Закашлявшись, Стилински наклонился вперед, пытаясь вдохнуть.

— Ты с ума сошел?!.. — глаза слезились, а голос был сиплый.

— Стайлз… — Дерек обнял парня за плечи, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

— Где мы?.. — Стайлз осмотрелся, нахмурившись, он сглотнул. — Это больница?.. Нам… нам нужно убить его! Понимаешь? Это... тогда я освобожусь!

— Нет! Нет, Стайлз. Ты просто станешь убийцей, — Дерек встряхнул его за плечи и заставил посмотреть в глаза. — Мы выведем его из комы, и…

— Что?.. Нет! Нужно убить его!

Дерек замер, пристально смотря на парня.

— Стайлз…

— М?.. — парень растерянно посмотрел в ответ. — Идем, Дерек…

— Стайлз, — Дерек встряхнул его, но парень лишь изогнул бровь. Хейл отпихнул его от себя и сжал челюсти.

— Вот черт, — губы парня разъехались в гадкой ухмылке. — Это пароль какой-то?

— Ты… все это время…

— Что я? Я это я, — парень заулыбался, видя, что Дерек реально не понимает кто перед ним. — Господи, и как ты только стал психологом. Решил, что сможешь познать суть человека? Залезть кому-то в душу? Хочешь причину почему все твои близкие мертвы? — увидев во взгляде Дерека боль, Питер усмехнулся. — Мне. Было. Скучно.

— Мое единственное желание, чтобы ты сдох, — Дерек прищурился. — Но ты этого и хочешь.

— А у тебя все же есть мозги, — весело улыбнувшись, Питер тут же сделал скучающий вид. — Давай, Дерек, уйди с дороги. Так уж и быть иногда, я позволю тебе общаться со Стайлзом… — Питер пошло улыбнулся и провел пальцами по паху парня. — Сладкий мальчик, не правда ли?

— Единственный с кем ты будешь общаться — сам с собой в камере.

— Дерек! — Алан вышел из палаты, замирая, увидев Стайлза.

— Это еще что?.. — парень нахмурился и собирался уже пойти к Алану, но Дерек так кстати вспомнил о все еще лежащем в заднем кармане шприце со снотворным. Схватив парня за плечи, он вколол ему лекарство в шею. — Какого?!

— Сладких снов, — Дерек подхватил отключившегося Стайлза на руки, уложил на кушетку около стены и направился к Алану. — Получилось?

— Нет, и я…

Дерек не стал больше слушать, отстраняя Дитона и заходя в палату.

— Что ты делал?

— Попытался разрядом, но…

Дерек набрал в шприц адреналина и кивнул Дитону на дефибриллятор.

— Я вколю, а ты дашь разряд.

— Стой!

Но Дерек досчитал до трех и всадил в сердце шприц, выдавливая все его содержимое. Дитону ничего не оставалось, как сделать, что велел Хейл. Тело дернулось, пульс подскочил… и в следующий момент в палату забежал медперсонал. Дерек уже не слышал, что ему кричали. Он пристально смотрел в распахнутые голубые глаза.


	18. Эпилог

— Ты уверен, что хочешь рассказать все? — Алан глянул на спокойного Дерека и вздохнул. — Ни Питер, ни Стайлз ничего не помнят. По их словам.

Дерек изогнул бровь и пожал плечами:

— Питер должен понести наказание…

— Но нет ни улик, ни доказательств его присутствия в Стайлзе. Все твои записи уничтожены, — Дитон нервно выдохнул и осмотрел пустой коридор.

— Я расскажу все, как было…

— Стайлза будут держать дольше, чем положено. И впишут в его карту диагноз — шизофрения, если не выявят душ.

Закрыв глаза, Дерек выдохнул и собирался ответить, но дверь кабинета распахнулась, и женщина в строгом деловом костюме попросила Хейла и Дитона зайти. Дерек переступил порог комнаты и замер. Он совершенно не ожидал увидеть шерифа.

Джон лишь скользнул безразличным взглядом по вошедшим и опустил глаза. Дерек переглянулся с Аланом и сел куда ему указали. Перед Дереком сперва выслушали шерифа и Дитона, которые утверждали, что в Стайлзе не было душ, а мистер Хейл оказался в больнице навестить дядю. Дерек сжал кулаки, внимательно слушая весь этот бред и качая головой.

Когда очередь дошла до Хейла, ему пришлось лишь подтвердить слова Стилински и Дитона. Комиссия, состоящая из трех человек, попросила подождать вынесение решения за дверью.

— И зачем это все? — Дерек пристально посмотрел на Джона.

— У моего сына вся жизнь впереди. И, если по истечению карантина в нем никого не окажется, то мы забудем этот эпизод, как страшный сон.

— Так же, как забыли о своей жене?

О, да, Дерек знал куда и как больнее бить. Шериф замер, но лишь покачал головой и сжал плечо Дерека.

— Я понимаю, Питер…

— Ни черта вы, шериф, не понимаете, — Дерек невесело заулыбался. — Впрочем, как и мы все. Только мою семью не вернуть. А убийца будет на свободе.

Почувствовав нарастающее напряжение, Дитон отвел Дерека в сторону, извинившись перед шерифом.

— Успокойся. Все уже позади. Я уверен, что комиссия примет решение в твою пользу…

— В мою? Они посадят Питера пожизненно в тюрьму? Или запрут рядом с Кейт в психушке? — Дерек прищурился. Но Алан не успел ответить:

— Мистер Хейл, зайдите, — женщина, что звала его раньше, указала на дверь.

Зайдя в кабинет, Дерек вздрогнул, когда за ним закрылась дверь. Сказывалось нервное напряжение последних дней. Ему было совершенно наплевать лишат ли его лицензии и практики, запретят ли вообще приближаться к заключенным, это уже не имело никакого значения. Поэтому Дерек прослушал вердикт. Резко подняв голову, он хрипло переспросил:

— Что?..

— Вы отстраняетесь на месяц. Затем пройдете обследов…

— Нет, — Дерек мотнул головой, перебивая мужчину в очках.

— Что, простите?

— Я говорю, что не хочу больше быть штатным психологом по душам.

— Вы уверены? Мистер Хейл, если Вы откажетесь сейчас, то больше никогда не сможете снова работать…

— Я осознаю, — твердо кивнув, Дерек подошел к столу, за которым сидела комиссия и положил свое удостоверение.

— Что ж, в таком случае, всего хорошего, мистер Хейл.

Женщина тут же встала, провожая Дерека до двери и рассказывая где и как он может получить последние выплаты. Попрощавшись, Дерек сдержанно кивнул и вышел за дверь. Шериф разговаривал с кем-то по телефону. Он был в штатском, видимо взял отгул или у него был выходной. А Дитон тут же отошел от стены, у которой все это время стоял.

— Все в порядке?

— В полном. Спасибо тебе за все, Алан, — Дерек пожал Дитону руку и, хлопнув ничего не понимающего мужчину по плечу, ушел.

***

В палате был полумрак. Дерек тихо прикрыл дверь и подошел к койке, на которой спала светловолосая женщина. Выдохнув, Хейл сел на стул, стоящий рядом и посмотрел на пристегнутые ремнями к кровати руки Кейт.

Вдоль запястий были толстые рубцы от порезов. На сгибах локтей тоже виднелись шрамы. Когда-то эти руки были с идеально чистой и ровной кожей, нежные и заботливые. Но в один момент все пошло наперекосяк.

Дерек тогда не понимал, из-за чего в Кейт произошли такие перемены. Из веселой и доброй девушки, она превратилась в дерганную и запуганную истеричку. Ей постоянно казалось, что Дерек ее бросит. Что семья для него важнее. И в один прекрасный день, она просто подожгла особняк Хейлов.

Прежде, чем ее забрали, он успел задать всего один вопрос — зачем? А в ответ услышал тихое и безумное — Питер. Дерек убедил тогда Арджент дать показания против дяди. Но душ в Питере не обнаружили, улик против него, кроме слов сумасшедшей Кейт не было, и мужчину выпустили на свободу.

Прошло время, и Дерек уже не так остро реагировал на близких в теле женщины, которую когда-то любил. Он и Лора, которая теперь была для него всем, решили начать все сначала. Каждый нашел дело по душе, а сестра и любовь. Дерек нахмурился, вспоминая слова Питера о том, что это он убил Лору. Так вот, что Стайлз делал в озере.

Усмехнувшись, Дерек закрыл глаза, вспоминая, как упросил Джордана принести ему оружие, которым застрелилась сестра. Как напился и сидел на берегу озера у дома Лоры. Он и правда уже был готов нажать на курок, но в последний момент струсил. Выбросил пистолет в воду, и его стошнило.

Мотнув головой, Дерек открыл глаза, стараясь прогнать воспоминания. Опустив взгляд, вздрогнул, ловя на себе пристальный взгляд.

— Дерек? Это ты? Правда ты?..

— Да, Кейт.

— О, Господи! Почему ты не приходил так долго? Я так ждала! — она, как ей казалось, мило улыбнулась.

— Я пришел попрощаться.

— Что?.. — она все еще кривила губы в улыбке. — Ты… ты бросаешь меня?.. — она говорила сипло, вот-вот готовая сорваться в рыдания.

— Нужно было давно это все прекратить…

— Нет-нет-нет!!! Дерек! Ты не можешь меня бросить! Я убью! Убью их всех!!!

— Они и так мертвы, Кейт. Ты уже их убила, — Дерек поднялся, понимая, что все же не стоило приходить. Уже дойдя до двери, он замер, услышав совсем другим тоном:

— Дерек?.. Сынок?.. Что?.. Почему я…

Покачав головой, Дерек печально улыбнулся и, едва слышно прошептав: «Прощай, мама», вышел за дверь.

***

Дерек тогда соврал Блейк, что не читал русских классиков. До всех событий, изменивших его жизнь, он хотел закончить Университет, получив степень бакалавра по английской литературе. Но ушел с третьего курса, так и не закончив обучение.

И сейчас Дерек решил вернуться в Лос-Анджелес и восстановиться на факультете. Да, ему уже далеко не двадцать, но никогда не поздно идти к своей мечте. Его семья была бы довольна им. И может, он станет нормальным человеком, встретит симпатичную девушку, женится и заведет детей…

Дерек фыркнул и покачал головой. Если только усыновит. И девушка будет такая… кареглазая, с родинками по всему телу, с копной непослушных темных волос. Никаких блондинок. Определенно. Стайлз… Он подумает об этом потом. Может, судьба сама сведет их вместе.

О Питере Дерек предпочитал не думать вовсе. После того, как Питер очнулся, его первым делом допросили. Но ни про аварию, ни про Кьюита, в чьей машине он был, ничего сказать не мог. Врачи вынесли диагноз — амнезия. Но Дерек настаивал на том, что его дядя виновен в аварии. К палате Хейла-старшего приставили охрану, но пока он не поправится физически, психологи не смогут заняться им. Все снова откладывалось. И Дерек был уверен, что Питер опять ускользнет от правосудия. Он мог лишь надеяться, что душа Лоры проявится в Питере, и он из больницы, попадет сразу в камеру.

Вздохнув, Дерек закрыл чемодан, застегнув его на змейку, и осмотрел комнату. Взяв ключи от машины, он выключил свет и вышел, запирая дверь и оставляя наконец-то прошлое позади.

***

Стайлз снова проснулся в больнице. Это входило уже в привычку. И парню это определенно не нравилось. Вокруг было много людей, но Дерека Стайлз не увидел среди них.

На вопрос, как он оказался в больнице соседнего с Бейкон-Хиллс города, Стайлз не смог ничего сказать. И испугавшись, сам не понимая чего, сказал, что вообще ничего не помнит со дня аварии.

Отца к нему пустили только после того, как Стайлза допросила местная полиция и осмотрел врач. Джон долго не мог выпустить сына из объятий, сжимая и что-то шепча ему в волосы. Стайлзу даже стало стыдно, что отец так переживал за него. Но переборов себя, Стайлз все же спросил у Джона про Дерека. Шериф нахмурился и, буркнув что-то вроде: «с ним все в порядке», забрал сына домой.

Только Дерек рассказал про Стайлза, и что в парне были души. Поэтому, не успев даже принять душ, к Стилински в дом наведались психолог и санитары. Джону сунули под нос уведомление о том, что его сын может быть вместилищем для душ, то есть проще говоря, убийцей. И забрали Стайлза в клинику, где поместили парня в карантин.

Так как в аварии погибло четыре человека, Стайлза решили вместо обычного месяца, продержать два. К нему никого не пускали и пристально следили за каждым его вздохом. С ним работал психолог. Но это очень отличалось от того, как было с Дереком. Сухие вопросы, пристальные, недоверчивые взгляды.

В итоге свой день рождения и новогодние праздники Стайлз провел в одиночестве. Даже санитар, который каждый день приносил ему еду и менял постельное белье, лишь хмуро буркнул: Поздравляю. Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что к нему никого не пустят. Но детская нелепая обида точила изнутри. И обижался парень не на отца, а на Хейла.

Когда Стайлз очнулся в больнице, после того, как Дерек вколол ему снотворное, парень вспомнил момент аварии. Как будто то, что ему постоянно мешало это сделать исчезло. Сознание прояснилось, но легче от этого не стало.

В момент, когда автобус столкнулся с машиной, Стайлз сидел сзади, но вместо того, чтобы закрыться и думать о своем спасении, он рванул вперед к Скотту. Он помнит, что споткнулся и упал, и последнее, что видел перед тем, как отключиться, было мертвое лицо лучшего друга.

Странно, но у Стайлза практически не вызвало это никаких эмоций. Они притупились и отдавали отголосками боли. Скотт навсегда останется в его сердце и памяти. Но больше Стайлза поразил тот факт, что в нем никого не было.

Порой ему казалось, что он все выдумал: и аварию, и души, и Хейла. Что он всегда лежал в этой палате, и даже его родной отец просто плод воображения. Но настал день, когда его выпустили. И Стайлз решил, что будет отмечать его, как второй день рождения.

Его встретил отец, обнимая и целуя в щеки. Стайлз фыркал и пытался увернуться, пряча слезы радости. Неужели это все действительно закончилось?

***

Дерек только вчера вернулся в Бейкон-Хиллс, а у него уже гости. Распахнув дверь, мужчина замер, складывая руки на груди и подпирая плечом косяк.

— Оу… это правда ты… — полувопросительно. Стайлз внимательно осмотрел Дерека и протянул ему бутылку шампанского.

— И почему я не удивлен, что ты знаешь, где я живу, — Дерек изогнул бровь.

— Ну это было не так трудно узнать, — Стайлз опустил руку вниз, а другой взлохматил волосы на затылке.

— И какой это раз по счету?

— О, второй… — поймав ироничный взгляд, — ну пятый… — Дерек фыркнул. — Окей, двадцать пятый.

— Больше похоже на правду, — Хейл еще постоял в дверях, мучая Стайлза неизвестностью, но сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская парня в квартиру.

— Ты уехал…

— Я учусь, — Дерек стянул с парня шарф, отобрал шампанское, внимательно посмотрев Стайлзу в глаза.

— Ну… это… ты обещал отметить со мной день рождения.

— Не припомню, чтобы прошло четыре года.

— Да от этого разве что изжога будет! — Стайлз надулся и стянул кеды, осматривая квартиру Дерека.

Обойдя гостиную, Стайлз сел на диван и посмотрел на Дерека:

— Дитон сказал, что ты больше не психолог…

— А ты как обычно везде суешь свой нос?

— Ну тебе я помню нравился мой нос… — Стайлз закусил губу и замер.

— Стайлз, — Дерек поставил бутылку на столик и сел рядом с парнем, но на приличное расстояние.

— Ага… только Стайлз. Исключительный случай, — парень невесело усмехнулся и отвел взгляд.

Дерек покачал головой и обхватил пальцами подбородок парня, поворачивая его лицо к себе.

— Что? Я потерял для тебя интерес? Больше не…

Хейл не дал ему договорить, подаваясь вперед и затыкая болтливый рот поцелуем. Стайлз тут же вцепился в футболку Дерека, сжимая пальцами до треска ткани.

— Ты мне сейчас все порвешь…

— Ну не все… — Стайлз пошло двинул бровями и пересел удобнее, чуть ли не на колени Дереку. — Я скучал… — Стилински прижался носом к щеке мужчины, закрывая глаза и шумно сглатывая.

— Твой отец против…

— Я уже с ним поговорил! — Стайлз тут же выпустил иголки и отстранился. — Только попробуй прикрыться моим отцом!

Дерек не выдержал и засмеялся, смотря на воинственно настроенного парня.

— И чего ты ржешь?! — Стайлз повалил Дерека на спину, садясь на его бедра и пихая ладонями в грудь.

— Я наконец-то понял, чего мне так не хватало, — Дерек все еще не мог убрать улыбку с лица, а Стайлз вдруг покраснел и отвел взгляд. Что-то пробурчав себе под нос, парень поджал губы и повернулся к Дереку.

— Это значит…

— Посмотрим. Ты еще не окончил школу.

— Опять твои тупые отмазки, старпер, — Стайлз вдруг выгнулся и стянул с себя толстовку, под которой ничего не было.

— На улице мороз, а ты…

— А я сейчас согреюсь, — Стайлз облизался и задрал футболку Дерека, заставляя того снять ее.

— Стайлз… — Хейл не был уверен, что стоит это делать сейчас. Но Стилински, если надумал что-то, то его можно остановить только вырубив.

***

Дерек оторвал взгляд от книги, закладывая страницу и откладывая ее на тумбочку.

— Ты там пытался утопиться?

— Я… — Стайлз закутался в халат Дерека, который был для парня ниже колен. Роста они были примерно одного, но Хейл раза в два был шире.

— Если сомневаешься…

— Нет! — Стайлз уже развязал пояс, но тут же закутался снова. Пройдя к кровати, на которой полулежал Дерек, все так же в одних домашних штанах, Стайлз сел у его ног и нервно закусил губу.

— Что? — Дерек никак не мог понять, что со Стайлзом не так. Где-то на краю сознания промелькнула мысль, что это не Стайлз, но Дерек тут же запретил себе об этом думать.

Тяжело вздохнув, Дерек сел и притянул парня к себе. Уложив Стайлза на спину, Дерек распахнул полы халата и улыбнулся, смотря парню в глаза.

— Я вроде все уже видел…

— Ага, — Стайлз покрылся пятнами смущения, машинально прикрывая пах.

Дерек тут же опустил взгляд вниз. Силой убрав руку парня, он изогнул бровь, улыбаясь.

— Что?! Они колются… и…

Облизавшись, Дерек закусил губу, чтобы не засмеяться, и наклонился к паху парня. Выдохнув, он провел языком по гладко выбритому лобку, целуя основание еще мягкого члена.

— М… — Стайлза как током ударило. Он дернулся, хватая Дерека за волосы.

— Стайлз… — Хейл терпеливо замер, чтобы парень отпустил его.

— Ой, прости… — Стилински отдернул руку и закусил указательный палец.

— Мы можем…

— Ты можешь заткнуться и вставить свой член мне в зад!

Дерек изогнул бровь и покачал головой, садясь между ног Стайлза, которые тот машинально попытался свести.

— Ты что-то хочешь этим доказать? — Дерек внимательно следил за лицом парня.

— Че?.. Я… просто хочу тебя… — Стайлз нахмурился, обдумывая слова Дерека.

— Ну и чудесно, — Дерек стянул с себя штаны чуть ниже ягодиц, даже не думая снимать их полностью, нащупал под подушкой смазку и открутил крышку, выдавливая себе на пальцы гель.

Стайлз молча следил за его действиями, все еще не понимая, что Дерек делает. Улыбнувшись, Хейл склонился к нему, нежно целуя и одновременно опуская руку вниз. Стайлз тут же вцепился ему в запястье. Но Дерек не обратил на это никакого внимания, осторожно и ласково проводя пальцами по сжавшейся дырочке.

Раздвинув губы парня языком, Дерек углубил поцелуй, одновременно вводя в анус средний палец.

— Ммм… — Стайлз отпустил запястье любовника, обхватывая его за плечи и притягивая к себе ближе, жадно и напористо целуя.

Когда в Стайлзе уже свободно двигались два пальца, Дерек отстранился и нанес смазку на член, кидая взгляд на парня. Стайлз шумно и часто дышал, весь раскрасневшийся, глаза возбужденно блестели, а губы были зацелованы до красноты.

— Люблю тебя… — Стайлз даже не осознал, что сказал. А Дерек замер, приставив головку члена к анусу.

Медленно подняв глаза на лицо парня, Хейл облизался и едва улыбнулся, крепко держа Стилински за бедра и входя плавным толчком по основание. Стайлза выгнуло от чувства наполненности и сладкой боли. Хотелось, чтобы Дерек вытащил и одновременно, чтобы начал двигаться, сделал Стайлза своим, и никуда никогда не отпускал.

Судорожно выдохнув, Дерек мотнул головой, пытаясь убрать лезущий в глаза пот. Стайлз так туго обхватывал его, что казалось он не сможет продержаться и минуты. Переждав, Дерек медленно стал раскачивать бедрами, едва двигаясь внутри.

— Дер… ммм… — Стайлз запрокинул голову, открывая вид на белоснежную шею и начиная стонать в голос.

Дерек резко выдохнул и практически целиком вышел, чтобы в следующую секунду снова загнать по яйца. Стайлз сжал его бока коленями, больно впиваясь костями в ребра. Но Дерек этого не замечал, наблюдая за эмоциями парня и стараясь, как можно чаще попадать по простате.

Не хотелось думать ни о чем, кроме податливого, разгоряченного тела под собой. Дерек облизался и опустил взгляд вниз, смотря, как его член раздвигает тугие девственные мышцы. Закусив губу, он увеличил темп, слушая, как Стайлз начал материться и просить еще.

Продержавшись, как ему казалось довольно долго, Дерек замер, кончая внутрь парня. Обхватив пальцами член Стайлза, он довел его до оргазма и попытался отстраниться. Но Стайлз обхватил его бедра ногами, прижимая к себе вплотную и не давая двинуться.

— Стайлз… — Дерек тяжело дышал, пытаясь успокоить пульс.

— Не выходи…

Дерек кивнул и лег на парня, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы не давить всем весом.

— Ну не так чтобы…

— Ты о чем? — Дерек удивленно посмотрел в глаза парня.

— Ну типа: как тебе, Стайлз?

— Серьезно? — Дерек не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Ну мне не с чем сравнивать… пока… — он ойкнул, когда Дерек резко двинул тазом. — Ладно-ладно! Было круто, — Стайлз улыбнулся и обнял Дерека за плечи, заставляя лечь на себя полностью.

Зарывшись носом в мокрые волосы мужчины, Стайлз довольно улыбнулся.

— О, я видел у тебя столько книг и какой-то текст… Книгу, что ли, пишешь? Роман?

— Ага, научную фантастику, — Дерек все же вышел из парня и лег рядом, подтягивая штаны.

Стайлз поморщился, чувствуя, как из него вытекла сперма. Дерек взял салфетки с тумбочки, вытер парня и накрыл его одеялом. В комнате было довольно прохладно.

— Не забудь описать наш секс, — Стайлз прижался к Хейлу, хитро улыбаясь. — Хотя, думаю, выйдет всего полстранички.

Дерек закатил глаза, смотря на веселящегося парня.

— В следующий раз не дам тебе спать всю ночь…

— Так как раз всего лишь, — Стайлз глянул на время. — Десять вечера…

Фыркнув, Хейл провел кончиком носа по переносице Стайлза и увлек его в сладкий поцелуй. Позже Дерек отдал ему енота, которого нашел за кроватью. Дом Дерек решил продать и вывозил вещи, которые ему были дороги, так и обнаружил игрушку в самом дальнем углу. Он не сказал Стайлзу, что у енота был разрезан живот, и он был выпотрошен. В ателье все сделали так, что было незаметно.

Стайлз не помнил про Питера ничего, и Дерек не собирался ему о нем когда-либо рассказывать. И сам парень практически не задавал вопросов о том, что произошло в больнице. И так понимая, что кто-то из душ оказался там. Но зачем, Стайлза не интересовало. Он все еще боялся, что кто-то может проявиться, хотя спустя два месяца под пристальным наблюдением, когда никто не проявился ни разу, его уверили, что душ в нем нет.

Стайлз собирался закончить школу и поступить в Университет Лос-Анджелеса. В его жизни уже было много горя, как и в жизни Дерека, и сейчас они оба заслужили счастья. Никто не знает, как сложится дальше их жизнь, и останутся ли они вместе, но сейчас не было никого, кто был бы роднее и ближе.

Уже заснув, Стайлз резко открыл глаза, напряженно всматриваясь в темноту. Ему показалось, что он услышал чей-то голос…

***

— Сегодня ночьююю ты будешь моееей… Сегодня…

— Заткнись, Питер! — в дверь ударили и заматерились.

Питер усмехнулся и лишь лег удобнее. После того, как Дерек вывел его из комы, Хейла оставили в больнице, пока не зажили ожоги. И только потом перевели на карантин под присмотр психологов.

Его бы отпустили раньше, но Дерек уверял, что Питер виновник аварии, и в нем могут быть души. И наличие четырех трупов, заставило комиссию усомниться в невиновности мужчины. Его спрашивали о Кьюите, о Лоре, о том, что он делал в чужой машине, и как произошла авария. Питер лишь пожимал плечами, отвечая на все — не помню.

Никаких доказательств и улик против Питера не было. А тот мальчишка, в котором он был, даже не знал о нем. Это Питер понял, когда прием проводил Дитон. Алан нервничал и пытался разузнать все, что Хейл помнит. Но в итоге Питер узнал, что его интересовало, а психолог даже не осознал, что повелся на расчетливую игру.

— Сегодня ночьюююю… — посмотрев на зарешеченное окно, Питер скривил губы в усмешке и печально вздохнул. Небо сегодня было чистым, а звезд — не пересчитать. Заметив одну, что мерцала, Питер прикрыл глаза и загадал желание.

Достав из кармана больничных брюк сложенную до размера спичечного коробка фотографию, он распрямил ее и посмотрел на лицо, которое могло бы стать его. Проведя пальцами по смятой глянцевой бумаге, он прижал фотографию к груди и закрыл глаза, снова начиная петь:

— Когда-нибуууудь… ты будешь моииииим…

Через несколько недель его выпустят, а сейчас ему остается только погрузиться в мир своих грез, где будут янтарного цвета глаза и неуверенная, но нежная улыбка на пухлых губах.


End file.
